Dancing on Thin Air
by spikeluver89
Summary: When journalist Bella Swan gets picked to be on Dancing with the Stars thanks to her brothers, can she be graceful on the dancefloor or will a certain bronze hair green eyed judge will sweep her off her feet? ALL HUMAN!
1. I'm going to be on what show?

**A/N: TADA!! My new story… it's funny besides the fact that I also thought and played with the idea while I was at work… anyways here's the first chapter so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series Stephenie Meyers does **

Chapter 1

BPOV

Okay, something was totally up when my brother Jasper called me when I left for work. He wanted me to meet up at home with him and Emmett my other brother. Something was fishy and I know it. Between those two, anything could happen. Let me start off by giving you a quick intro. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella if you please. I live here in the rainy town of Forks all of my live. My dad Charlie is the Chief police here while my mom Renee is a preschool teacher. I have two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I love them to death but they can be way overprotective of me. I'm 24 years old and I work at the Seattle Times as a journalist. Although I am at college now pursing a masters degree, working on the side usually helps.

I was once in a relationship with Jacob Black. We dated for about 8 months and we broke up on good terms. I know how weird you're thinking? We'll we both had different needs and different wants and we were drifting apart and to this day we're like the best of friends all over again and he's now dating Leah Clearwater for about 5 months now and I'm quite happy for them.

I drove up to my house in my red truck. Emmett wanted me to get a new car, but I insisted on keeping it. I saw the red BMW that belonged to Rosalie Hale, my best friend and Emmett's girlfriend of 2 years. I got out of my truck and headed inside the house where I was greeted by Em and Rose sitting on the loveseat in the living room and Jasper sitting in the armchair with happy looks on their faces.

"Um, hi guys" I said while walking in slowly.

"Hey Bells, you look drained" Jasper said.

"Yeah, not to mention Mike tried to ask me out yet again" I said rolling my eyes, as I sat on the couch, "so what did you guys want to talk to me about"

"Well, you have heard of the show _Dancing with the stars _right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeahh and what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well what dumb and dumber are trying to say is that there's a new season coming up and the producers of ABC called here today" Rose said, "and Emmett dear, why don't you tell her what you did?" Uh oh. This can not be good.

"Well, Emmett started to say "I talked to them and they have heard of your work and they wanted you to become part of this season and I told them you would contact them and you would be interested" he said proudly while Jasper almost started to laugh but controlled it. I literally dropped my mouth. Me? Dancing? On live TV?

"Emmm" I whined, "why would you do that?"

"Come on Squirt, you never really did anything in you life that is worth challenging have you?" he asked.

He did have a point there. "But look at me I can't even walk a straight line without falling." I stated."That may be true Bella, but come on it'll be fun plus, you'll get a shiny trophy if you win" Rose said. That did sound tempting. After a few minutes of thinking and consideration, without saying a word I got up and went to the phone with Jasper and Emmett on my tail. I grabbed the piece of paper that had the number on it and dialed it and waiting for someone to pickup.

"Hi is this the studios for _Dancing with the stars?_ This is Bella Swan the journalist from the Seattle Times? I'm calling to say that I would be interested in joining the show this season. Really? That's great um where would I meet him? Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay that's great thank you so much. Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. I turned to look at Emmett and Jasper and smiled so widely. "I'm in!"

**A/N: so what did you think? It sounded a bit crappy but it was something that was playing in my head for awhile. I'll based this off of Season 5 of DWTS**

**Reviews would be lovely. **


	2. meeting the dance partner and green eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does enough said..**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt so nervous as I was making my way to the dance studio . I don't know why I agree to this. Not that I'm regretting it or anything, I'm afraid of falling live on TV. My parents was ecstatic that I signed up on the show. Although they would try to come see me, I know Jasper, Emmett and Rose already made the arrangements to come see me no matter what, they would watch on TV and cast their votes of course. A few days ago, I already bought my 2 pairs of dancing shoes, boy what a trip that was. 

_Flashback…a few days earlier_

"_I think these would fit perfectly" Rose said as she grabbed a pair. They were a beige color that were closed toe. _

"_Nah, I don't know I need my toes to breathe, not to suffocate" I replied. "but just to be on the safe side"…_

"_Okay then we need a pair of black ones, in case your costume is a very dark color" she said while looking around. I was browsing looking for black open toe dancing shoes when I noticed a man that was about 6'2. He had the amazing green eyes, and his bronze hair was disarrayed in many directions. He was a Greek god. But I was out of focus again when I saw the perfect dance shoes. _

"_Rose what about these?" I asked. She came over to me and observed them for awhile. Of course I was trapped in the green orbs of his eyes when Rose broke me out of my trance. _

"_You heard me right?" she asked. "These are perfect you ready to buy them?"_

"_Um, yeah let's get going" I said._

"_You seemed distracted" she said then noticed the man across the room staring at men's shoes. "oh I see" she said with a smug smile as I rolled my eyes while we went to go purchase the shoes_

_End of flashback_

Who was I thinking? No way am I going to see him again. I pulled up to the studio. I took a few breathes as I got out of my truck. While I was walking into the build , up the flight of stairs and I stood for a few minutes before I opened the door. There stood a man who had dark brown hair, stretching out until he saw me and had a big smile on and a few cameramen behind. Yep this was definitely going to be seen on TV. Oh crap.

"Hi there, I'm Mark. You must be Bella." he said.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." I said while we shook hands. 

"So you're excited ?" he asked

"Well I'm a bit nervous cause of my klutziness but I'm more excited then ever.

"That's great to hear now our first dance is going to be the cha-cha-cha and it's a bit fast but you'll get the hang of it." he said. 

After awhile, I got used to learning the routine. I also found out that during the 3 night premiere that ladies would dance the first night. That I was nervous about. During the rest of the few weeks, Mark and I rehearsed hoping to get it perfect. Even Rose and my brothers stopped by to see me rehearse. 

The night before the season premiere I was rehearsing a bit in my room. Nerves almost got to me when I heard a knock and I turned to see my dad standing by the doorway.

"You're doing pretty good there Bells," he said.

"Thanks dad, I'm just afraid I'll screw it up" I said shyly.

"Now Bells, I don't want to hear that. Just go out there and try you're best and just remember, although everyone would be watching, your mother and I will be there by your side, although we'll be watching it on TV. I'm just hoping Emmett won't make a fool out of himself." he said and I laughed at that. 

"Thanks dad," I said while we hugged. 

After he left, I laid down on my bed and thought about tomorrow. The weeks before was crazy. I've already met most of the celebrities at Good Morning American when we were announced, the rehearsals, and everything. I just hope one my costume would fit and two I won't bust my ass live on TV. However, I just can't get the Greek god out of my mind when I ran into him not once but twice and figures, he's going to be one of the judges this season. This should turn out thrilling

EPOV(shocker!)

I was on my bed going over what needs to be done for tomorrow. It's going to be the 5th season premiere and I was going to judge the celebrities and their partners on the cha-cha-cha and foxtrot. Us judges and the hosts already met them. But one in particular struck my eye. She had long maghony brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes and she looked amazing in my book. She was Bella Swan from forks, Washington and she was a journalist for the Seattle Times and juggling school to get a masters. I even noticed that she caught my eye at the shoe store weeks back. As sleep took me over, I couldn't stop dreaming about those brown eyes.

**A/N: so what did you think? I really didn't like how I planned it out but I'm thinking on how I'm going to plan out the next chapter. It will be premiere night and I'm trying to think up songs that'll match their dance routines. So far I got "Don't cha " by the pussycat dolls. Although I might use some songs from this past seasons also. Any suggestions? Let me know **

**Reviews anyone? **


	3. premire night part 1meeting Alice

**A/N: Here's chapter 3... It might get confusing a bit cause I'm going to include both Bella's and Edward's point of view throughout the first night of the show for the first half will be Bella from the moment she wakes up to up when she is waiting to be performed and Edward's point of view would be second during the last stars performance to Bella's. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DWTS ABC does and twilight obviously belongs to Ms. Meyer. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to the shaking of my bed. I opened my right eye only to seeing Emmett bouncing on the bed while Jasper stands by the doorway, shaking his head while controlling his laughter.

"Just what do you think you're doing Big Brother of mine" I asked.

"You know what today is" he said, "it's your big debut!"

"Yeah I know I just need five more minutes of sleep" I said, while pulling my blanket over my head, then it go taken off of me, thanks to Jasper.

"Come on you need some good breakfast before you head out." Jasper pointed out.

"That may be true but can I get my stuff together, I'll meet you guys downstairs." I said.

They left afterwards. I got out my duffle bag and threw in my dancing shoes, extra sweats and a t-shirt probably two sizes to big and I went into the shower.

After I got out I threw on a pair of track pants, some underwear, a black sport bra , and a grey and pink striped tank top and went downstairs where I was greeted by almost everyone: Dad, Em, Jasper, Rose and Mom of course. We talked about the show for a bit before I had to head to the studios where the show is actually filmed for dress rehearsals and other stuff. I said my goodbyes, they wished me luck and I know I would see Rose and my brothers there. I'm just praying that Rose would keep them sane. Mainly Emmett.

I arrived at the studio. Oh my God. It looked huge in person. I looked around as crewmen was setting up chairs, lights, the orchestra pit was being set up etc. I saw some celebrities that I would be going up against. I checked in with one of the executive producers. I met only a few that was already there like, Jennie Garth from 90210, Wayne Newton, Mel B from Spice Girls (my favorite group since I was little) Albert Reed and Jane Seymour. I finally found Mark and then I was escorted by one of the crewmen to my trailer where I would change into my costume and get ready and such. I put my bad down and walked around the room for awhile trying to clam my nerves. Then awhile, I started going over the steps to my routine. It wasn't until 10 minutes later I get a knock. The door opened and it revealed a girl with black spiky short hair, who was no taller than 4'11.

"Hi, you must be Isabella I'm Alice Brandon, your hair stylist for the show" she said as she bounced into the room hugging me.

"HI it's nice to meet you and it's Bella" I said.

"Oh, okay well I've stopped to tell you that the hair and makeup team will start in 2 hours, costume dressing will start in an hour and you're called to rehearse in five minute on the main stage" she said.

"Right okay thanks" I said as I grabbed my dance shoes and threw them on.

"No problem, oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to do you hair. See ya!" Alice said as she walked away from my room.

After about a half hour rehearsing our routine, I went back to my trailer while Mark was getting ready for the dance pros opening of the show. I walked in to get any stuff I would need later when I noticed a vase of nice beautiful flowers at my vanity. I walked over and I saw the card. I took it out which read

_To the most beautiful soon to be dancer_

_Good luck with tonight's performance I will be watching_

_From yours truly, _

_E._

Wow. Only Emmett would send me flower. But as I took a good look, it could've been from Em, his handwriting wasn't as elegant as this one. Hmm I wonder. I got out of trance and left to get my costume on and hair and makeup done.

EPOV

Everything was almost set. I took my seat at the end of the judging table where Carrie Ann and Len would join momentarily. I hope Bella got the flowers I sent for her. I know she's probably a nervous wreck. Then again, I never got to know the girl. I only met her a few times. I do plan on getting to know her soon.

BPOV

Everyone was backstage waiting for the pros opening to be done with. I actually felt the butterflies get to me. I've never been this nervous in my life, not since I had my first article published at the paper a few years ago. All of the ladies was in costumes, while the men was in tuxes because they were going to be sitting out until tomorrow night. Lucky them. I was standing behind Jennie waiting when our partners came running back to get in line. Mark linked arms with me while we waited

"Nervous at all" he asked.

"Yeah, just promise me one thing, don't let me fall" I said.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen". he said.

"And now here's our stars of Season 5!" Tom Bergeron said and the audience went crazy with the clapping and cheering. (**a/n: italics are tom while underline is Samantha/drew**)

"_Actress Jennie Garth and her partner Derek Hough"_

"Model Josie Maran and her partner Alec Mazo" said Co host Drew Lachey who was filling for Samantha Harris while she had her baby.

"_Journalist Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas" _I walked down the steps smiling as far as my mouth can go. I made it down the steps very gracefully. My costume was a black mini dress that went up to mid-thigh while my hair was in a half ponytail with curls around it. Alice did a very good job with my makeup, not too much, not to little. I made it next to Josie and saw Rose, Emmett and Jasper in the second row waving at me. I gave a little wave and my eyes met on the nice emerald green eyes again. Damn, I can't lose focus now.

After Wayne Newton was called down with Cheryl Burke, the competition was ready to begin and it was in full swing.

**A/N: here's chapter 3 I'm going to breakdown the 1****st**** night in two chapters Bella will be performing in the next chapter I promise! Also here are some celebs from season 5 that I didn't add on and yes there are 12 couples and Bella is taking place of Sabrina Bryan. **

**The couples: Jennie and Derek, Josie and Alec, Bella and Mark, Marie and Jonathan, Mel B and Maks, Jane and Tony, Cameron and Edyta, Helio and Julianne, Mark and Kym, Floyd and Karina, Albert and Anna and Wayne and Cheryl. **

**Reviews? And thanks to those who reviewed and I already have 3 author alerts since the first chapter!! **


	4. premire night part 2: chachacha

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight and DWTS, Ms. Meyer and ABC does enough said.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Now since this is ladies night, then men can relax until tomorrow evening when they dance either the foxtrot or the cha-cha-cha. Now first up, she is well known for Kelly Taylor on Beverly Hills 90210, can she impress our judges with her cha-cha-cha it's actress Jennie Garth and new comer pro, Derek Hough," Tom announced. With that said and done, us ladies was headed backstage while Jennie took stage and the men went to sit with the audience.

We all sat on the couches that was comfortable with Drew watching the show from backstage. Josie and Alec were on deck, meaning they were next to go up. We watched Jennie and Derek danced for awhile before Mark and I got up to go practice for a bit. We were going over the dance when the stage manager told us to be on deck. That's when the nerves kicked in. I bit my lip as my right foot starting tapping a bit. That normally happens when I'm nervous. Then the cameraman told us when they show us on TV getting ready we just smile and we can play around for a bit. When Josie and Alec got back , their score was a 16/30 for their foxtrot, Jennie and Derek got a 25/30 for their dance. It wasn't until I heard Tom said:

"Next is our star who not only a journalist but can her klutziness overcome her fear on the dance floor? It's Journalist Bella Swan and our 2nd new pro dancer, Mark Ballas.

EPOV

After, Josie and Alec went backstage, I can't wait to see Bella perform. It may feel weird, but although I don't know her very well, it's something about her that attracted me towards her. But I can't let the judges know that, not now anyway. Then a screen pops up and it reveals a desk with a computer and someone typing and turning around in their chair, in a light brown ballroom dress and it was Bella herself, grinning that amazing smile. (**a/n: I don't know if DWTS actually does that but imagine it in your head italics is Bella's intro and underline is Mark's intro)**

_I'm Bella Swan. Best known for a journalist for the Seattle Times. I write about Book reviews and mainly I write about what's going on in Forks where I live, Port Angeles, and Seattle mainly. I'm doing dancing with the stars because my older brothers pointed out I needed to challenge myself to do something I've never done and life is too short so enjoy it while it lasts. _

I'm Mark Ballas. I've been ballroom dancing since I was a kid and I know what goes on in the ballroom. My goal is to win that trophy and the other dancers don't know what I'm going to bring to the dance floor. 

They showed their introductions to each other. Seeing them rehearse was interesting, especially with Bella almost falling all over the place. Towards the end of the clip, she basically got the steps down. Then the screen went away and Bella was on one side of the ballroom and Mark was on the other.

"**Dancing the cha-cha-cha, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas." **the announcer said, and then "Don't cha" from the pussycat dolls started to play.

They started out walking towards each other, then in a circle, then they grabbed hands and started moving back and forth in about four counts, next they slide from left to right and walked up towards the audience up front and started doing their thing. So far they were doing a good job. Then mark took Bella's hands and she slide underneath his legs and back up again and surprisingly, compared to the clip when she fell numerous of times, she actually pulled it off. Then the song ended and everyone aruped in applause and cheers and the loudest one was from a guy who was a bit taller then me with brown curly hair. I'm assuming it was her brother and then Bella came over and us judges was ready to critique her.

BPOV

I could not believe that I did not fall once throughout my performance. I quickly hugged Mark after we were done and we headed towards the judges booth where we waited for part one of our doom(that's how I'm calling it for now on when I'm in the competition).

"Wow okay then , welcome to the show both of you now let's get on with the judges, Carrie Ann" Tom said

" Well, I'm going to start off by saying that was a very good performance for someone who had no dancing experience. I mean sure there was a few missteps in the beginning but towards the end it did get better so good job" Carrie Ann said.

Whew so far so good. "Alright then, Len" Tom said.

"Well , you know I'm not going to lie. It was a well done routine, but you got to be a bit more open while performing. I know it's your first time, but next time we want to see a bit more personality." Len said.

Okay that was a bit harsh, but he did have a point there. That's when I heard the velvety voice speak.

"Bella, very well done of course. It showed passion, excitement and fun altogether. Just remember like Len said and I agree a bit on it to. Just show a bit more personality and you'll do fine. Great job" Edward said with his crooked smile showing. After that, me and Mark went backstage waiting for our scores while Drew talked to us for a bit.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba" the announcer said

"9!" she said. Holy crap did I get a 9? I was in shock.

"Len Goodman" "8" he said

"Edward Cullen" "9" he said.

"So, that gives you guys a 26/ 30 so far your first high score of the season how does it feel?" Drew asked us.

"Well that is a good score, I'm just hoping we move on to the next round to improve." I said.

"Okay and Mark, how is Bella as a student so far?" he asked Mark.

"She's is a really good student and I'm happy that I'm able to be working with her" he said.

"Aw you're too sweet now stop. I'm just kidding" I said while everyone else laughed

"Well their score is 26/30 for their cha-cha-cha don't forget to vote, their number is shown on the screen, by calling, email and texting for AT&T customers, Tom back to you" Drew said as we sat down to watch the rest of the show.

**A/N: here you go chapter 4, I tried my best on outlining their performance also, I'll try to post up her costumes as soon as I can.. Anyways just for thought.. Should I write about the 2****nd**** night when the ladies don't dance and the men do or I should fast forward to the results chapter .. Also, I may want to add the after show of the first night in the next chapter, when Bella and Edward should come face to face with each other.. I'm not sure yet what do you guys think??**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.. You guys rock!!**


	5. Meeting Judge Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my imagination and you know which show and books they belong to I hope…**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Finally the first night was done. After being almost bombarded by interview after interview, I made my way towards my trailer. I already said my goodbyes to Mark , telling him I would see him tomorrow. I breathed in a deep sigh. It's been such a long day it wasn't even funny. I am happy about my scores but I want to do really well. I was taking off my shoes when I heard a knock on my door. I told whoever it us that it's open despite my attention skills, I looked up to see who it was and I met with a pair of green eyes which belonged to Edward Cullen himself. 

"Hello, I haven't introduce myself properly like before, but I'm Edward Cullen." he said.

"I know who you are but, I'm Bella Swan by the way" I said while we shook hands. His touch sent electricity throughout my body.

"I must say that tonight, you impressed me" he said while sitting down on the couch nearby.

"Thanks I just got to bring out my personality even you said so yourself" I said while wiping off my makeup. 

"That may be true but, I know you got a lot to bring to the table. Say, if you're not doing anything, maybe after one of your rehearsals, that is if you make it past this round, which I'm hoping you do, maybe you want to go to dinner, you know just to get to know each other" he asked. 

I didn't know what to say at first. Should I really even dare? Of course, it's only dinner right? What could go wrong?

"Of course, dinner sounds great" I said with a smile.

"Great" he said. It wasn't for long until my door opened which revealed Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"SQUIRT! Holy crap you was amazing out there!!" Emmett said while hugging me really tight.

"Um…c-can't…breathe.." I said. God Emmett can be such a big dork. He's only 27 but trapped in an 8-year-old's body. 

"Emmett, let go of your sister! " Rose yelled, earning him a smack on the head. Hard.

"Ow!, rose what the heck?!" he yelled.

"Besides the point, guys I want you to meet Edward, Edward, this is Emmett and Jasper, my older brothers and Rosalie Hale, Em's girlfriend" I said while introducing to each other. They seem to get along after a few minutes. 

"So, Eddie, what were you and my sis was chatting up about before we came?" Em asked.

"Oh you know, introducing ourselves, chatting, that stuff" I said, but the blush on my face gave away."Uh huh sure" Jasper said with his stupid grin on his face."Well, if you excuse me, I have to be getting home, long day tomorrow as well, I shall see you then Bella" Edward said flashing me his crooked grin as he left.

"Alright boys out! Me and Bella are having girl talk, we'll meet you out by the car." Rose said while pushing them out. I hope she becomes my sister-in-law someday. She acts like a sister anyways. 

"So, spill Bella and don't give me any crap" Rose demanded as I was throwing on my comfortable clothes on. 

"Well, I came in he came in, we talked for awhile, and he asked me out to dinner one of these days whenever I'm done with rehearsals." I said. 

Rose looked like she was about to burst. She squealed and hugged me tightly. At that point, Alice came in to congratulate me. 

"Hi guys what's new?" she said. Then she looked at Rose and said "Hi, I'm Alice, hair and makeup stylist"

"Oh hi, I'm Rosalie Hale", Rose said, "I'm happy here cause my.. Well now that I met you, our dear Bella here is going out on a date with Edward Cullen."

"Guys it's not a date, it's just dinner no big deal" I said.

"No big deal, honey, you may say it's just dinner for now, but down the road, it'll lead down to more than just dinner and friends, just trust me, and since I've been on the show, I've never seen Edward like a girl like that in my life" Alice said.

"Really?" I said. I know what's going in Alice's and Rose's minds and I'm not that stupid. 

"So guys, when do we play Bella Barbie?" I asked. 

EPOV

Finally, I thought this night would never end. Then again it'll start up tomorrow with the men dancing, then the results show. I went to Bella's trailer beforehand and I was glad she accepted my request for dinner. Now, I just got to figure out when. It wasn't until I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see it was Emmett and Jasper, Bella's brothers walking up towards me.

"Hey man, we just want to talk to you about something", Jasper said.

"Yeah okay what about?" I asked.

"It's about Bella, now as our duty, we want what's best for her, we don't want her getting hurt all that overprotective ness stuff" Emmett stated, "however, if you do start to date her and for whatever reason, you hurt her, we hurt you. We like you although we just met you. Just be careful with her. She can be sensitive I know that for sure."

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to her I can tell you that, also I will never, ever hurt her in anyway" I said with sincere in my voice.

"That's good to hear, so why don't we just shake on it" Jasper said.

"It's a done deal" I said while I shook their hands

"What's a done deal?" Bella asked as she, Rose and Alice walked up to meet us guys.

"Just you and your brothers made a deal about something" I said.

"Well okay need say no more" Rose said as she walked over towards Emmett. Jasper couldn't get his eyes off of Alice. 

"Oh! Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Alice Brandon by the way, I do Bella's hair and makeup for the show" she said. 

"Emmett Swan" Em said while he shook her hand.

"J-Jasper Swan" Jasper said. I could not believe he was blushing. I'm sure Bella will be making fun of him later tonight. 

"Um, I hate the break up this bond but, I really need to get some sleep, but um, Edward, I'll let you know when we can have dinner okay?" Bella said. 

"Sure, I'll let you know, Good luck on the results show in a few days" I said.

"Thanks I'll need it" she said. With that said and done, she and rose and her brothers left for the car. 

"I have a good feeling about you two" Alice said while we were heading towards our cars a few minutes later.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Look, I know you and love you like a brother I never had. But, I know things like this and trust me, you and Bella are meant to be. It'll take time, right now she has to focus on this competition. A dinner is a good way to start off, but remember I may not be psychic but I know that you two belong together" she said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then" Alice said as she got in the car. 

"Yeah same here" I said as I got into my car. Could Alice be right? I'm going have to wait and see then.

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Yay they met and making dinner plans… will Bella survive round one of DWTS? Who would be the first causality… next chapter the men dance and result show dun dun dun!**

**Just a recap on who's in the competition..**

**Jennie Garth and Derek Hough**

**Josie Maran and Alec Mazo**

**Bella and Mark( you know their last names so yeah)**

**Marie Osmond and Jonathan Roberts **

**Mel B and Maksim Chmverkovisky**

**Jane Seymour and Tony Dovolani**

**Cameron Mathison and Edyta Sliwinska**

**Helio Castronevas and Julianne Hough**

**Mark Cuban and Kym Johnson**

**Floyd Merriwether and Karina Smirnoff**

**Wayne Newton and Cheryl Burke **

**Reviews? Suggestions? Concerns? You know where to leave them**


	6. Jasper was blushing premire night 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ABC and Ms. Meyers, I own my imagination…**

**A/N: I also forgot to mention that Albert Reed and Anna Trebunskaya is in the competition whoopise me!**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I got home that night after we dropped off Rose, my parents was ecstatic about my performance. We talked about it and they did put in my votes of course. I was so tired that I don't even know how the heck I made it upstairs towards my room.

Next day was round 1: men's night. Although, Emmett and Jasper wasn't going to be there, I still think it was very supportive of them to see me do something I would never imagine that I would do in my life. At breakfast, Jasper was awfully quiet while Em, and I was talking. Mom and Dad left already for work.

"So, Jas, why so quiet for?" Em, asked.

"Um, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about" he said confidentially.

"Uh, yeah then, why last night when you met Alice, you was blushing like no tomorrow, huh?" I asked. Emmett when silent and started cracking up like a hyena on crack.

"That's not true and you know it!" he freaked.

"Uh huh, when pigs fly" Emmett said and at that moment, I tripped on air and my plate with bacon flew across the room and thank god the plate was plastic and when the bacon landed, Emmett flew on the floor laughing like no tomorrow while Jasper sighed and mumbled about heading off to school.

I arrived at the studio after I got off of work. I swear I'm a known celebrity at my job now. Thank god for Alice. She was at my trailer within minutes I got there. She helped me did my hair and light makeup. Then I walked over and saw a medium dark blue long dress that went down to my feet and it was strapless. I put that on with shoes that was also provided and I swear they look like they want to murder me. They were dark blue with 4 inches to the heels.

I met up with Mark at backstage. I must admit he did look handsome in his tux. But too bad it's not Edward though…wait a minute! Pull yourself together Bella, you only met the guy last night! I thought to myself. I seemed to be out of dazed for awhile when Mark pulled me gently saying we were called. We walked down the stairs to the stage on the second night. When we got down there, I looked around and saw Edward. I knew that he was staring at me in a way I couldn't describe. Sometimes, I wonder if making dinner plans with him was a great idea, but only time will tell.

**(A/N: I'm fast forwarding a bit to the results show night, obviously the men performed and what not so sorry for the interruption here!)**

**The next day: Results show night**

I sat in my creative writing 2 class, waiting for it to be done and over with. When the professor dismissed class for the day, I almost ran out of the room and headed towards my truck. The clouds in the sky looked like it was going to start pouring rain any moment. I got in my truck and started up and pulled out of the parking lot. I was heading down the road, towards home to get my tote bag when out of nowhere I heard my truck dying a bit. Then it just stopped completely. Oh crap. Now how the hell am I going to get home, just to make it to dancing in time. I tried calling Mark. No answer. Rose. No answer. I even tried Jasper, but left a voicemail. I called Emmett, he couldn't get me, he was on his way to a meeting. I would've tried Alice, but I know hair and makeup artists are their way early.(A/N: I'm not sure if that's true but it's a most likely chance it is)

I started walking towards my house a little over 5 minutes ago. It was drizzling then it was almost downpour. My bag was soaked. I know my books are to. So were my clothes. I mean it was only September for Pete's sake. I looked at my phone that had the time. 1:34pm. I only 3 hours the be at dancing and there's a sure chance that I wont make it on time.

I walked past the diner when I noticed Edward walking out of a store just ahead. Oh great. Could this day get any worse? I pulled my hood over my head, just he wouldn't see me all wet like a dog who had just gotten back from playing in the downpour. Unfortunately, that plan backfired when a car sped past me, spraying puddle water in my face. Ugh! What an asshole.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I heard a voice. When I turned around, it was Edward himself, with a worried look on his face.

"Um, yeah, just some dumb idiot sprayed me with puddle water, ugh stupid rain" I said.

"Oh, well, in that case, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I got out of class, driving home then my truck broke down. I called everyone, no one picked up, well except Emmett, but he was on his way to a meeting and I've been walking when the down pour came and I've been walking since then" I said.

"So, you've been walking home, for almost an hour?" he asked. I sadly nodded.

"You're going to get sick you know. Come on, I'll take you home" he said while escorting me to his car. I tried to argue, but I know he would win this round.

Driving home was silent almost. Edward turned on the CD player and Clair de Lune came on.

"You like Debussy?" I asked.

"Yeah, you heard of this?" he asked.

"Yeah , I like them, especially this song. My mother used to play classical when I was a kid and I taken to a liking in them" I replied. He flashed another one of his infamous crooked grin. That turned me on greatly. Wait what am I thinking?

"So, um about those dinner plans?" I asked.

"Well, what about them?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I was thinking, for dinner, we could go somewhere, your pick. Say, on a Friday night?" I asked. At first he was just quiet for two seconds. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Friday sounds good to me. Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

We arrived at my house. I dropped off my stuff, changed into another set of clothes, grabbed my tote with my dance stuff and left with Edward to DWTS.

On the way there, we talked about numerous of things. Our families, books, childhoods, etc. His father is a doctor, while his mother is an interior designer for houses. We arrived not to long and we were walking towards the building, whereas sadly we had to go where we needed to go. Then the sweetest thing happened. He took my right hand and kissed it. I felt like I was on cloud nine. The only thing that would damper this mood was Emmett burning it down. "I'll see you afterwards, good luck" he said and he headed into the building while I headed towards my trailer, putting on my costume from the opening night. Alice put me through the torture of doing my hair and makeup again.

"So, word on the street is that dinner is Friday night at 7" she said while curling my hair.

"How the hell did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well, I pried it out of Edward. I would've found out eventually" she added. That was true.

"I also have a good feeling about your brother" Alice added.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Jasper of course, silly. He's probably the most sweetest guy I've known. I hope he does come tonight." she said.

"I haven't talk to him all day, I left him a voicemail when my truck died today, and I had to almost walk home" I said. I just wished I hadn't mentioned the last part

"Almost walked home?" she asked. "Okay spill! Do not leave any details out"

While I old her about what happened with Edward, the stage crew member came in telling me to get to the stage . Alice hugged me and wished me luck on being safe. I walked to the stage following the stage crew member, the nerves was kicking in. It wasn't about Edward right now, it was about me being safe. I knew me and Mark had the high score throughout everyone, but you may never know.

I arrived there following by Marie, and a few others. Mark greeted me by giving me a hug.

"So I saw that you called earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, right, my truck that everyone calls, ancient, broke down and I was calling to see if anyone was to give me a ride after I got out of school. But, I did get a ride home though" I said.

"Well, that's good to hear" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is" I agreed as soon as the cameraman said "Live in 3.. 2.. 1" The show began,

**A/N: Sorry I left it right there, I have to sort out the results show just right, I'll update it tomorrow night or Wednesday night.. Depending also, I've created a new poll. It won't be up yet, I'll put it up after I complete chapter 7. I already have a new story in mind. Also, I'll be completing a one-shot tonight. What it will be about you ask? Just wait and see.**

**Reviews would be lovely.. Please? *gives puppy dog face***


	7. First results show

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here you know who they belong. **

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: the results show I'm Tom Bergeron" 

"And I'm Drew Lachey filling in for Samantha Harris while she's on maternity leave"

"These past two nights have filled with competition only tonight, one couple's journey will be cut short as we eliminate one couple with the lowest combined scores."

"Now we take a look back on night 1 and 2"

With those said, everyone went backstage, except for me and Mark. At first I wondered why, then I found out we would be doing our dance as an encore. I was beyond excited. After they had shown the recaps and confessionals, Tom and Drew then turned to Len to ask which dance the judges would like to see again. 

"Well you know, I think that this contestant did shine, however there are a few things missing but she did entertain us well with her cha-cha-cha. So we would like to see Bella and Mark dance again." Len said.

"Alright then doing the cha-cha-cha, Bella and Mark." Tom said while the audience cheered. As soon as the music started, I started to sway my hips and made my way to perform.

****************

Everyone was standing in two rows: 6 couples on the first stair, 6 more on the second stair. Those spots would determine whether we would be safe or be sent home. Either or, everyone was on edge. I had never been this nervous at all in my life. I knew I did well, but would the reviewers see that? Oh god. The nerves start to kick in. 

"Now we reveal in no particular order, the first three couples to be safe to dance in the next round" Tom announced as he and Drew stepped off to the side.

"The first couple safe tonight is….Mel and Maks!" Mel and Maks sighed a breath or relief as they hugged and the light on them blacked down.

"Our second couple safe is…Cameron and Edyta" They were happy and the light closed down on them.

"Our third couple safe is…Bella and Mark" I was in shock and hugged Mark as I heard cheering mainly, from Jas and Em, as the light shut down on us, I did a little dance and Mark started laughing at that. Hey, I have every right to be happy. 

"Now, that three couples are safe, who else will join them and which couple would sadly get the boot. Up next, our special performers The Jonas Brothers would take stage and then we'll find out which couple would be moving on and which one will be in the bottom two." Tom said and we were cut to commercial. 

Backstage, Me, Mel and Cameron was getting congratulations sent back and forth and wishing each other luck and so on. Then I heard what was almost a searching voice calling my name

"BELLA!! OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Alice practically ran our to hug me tight.

"Um, Alice, I need to breathe, plus, you're going to wrinkle my costume" I said. That last part made her stop.

"Right, sorry, but still holy crap! Anyways, did you find out what dance your doing yet?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm going to find out after the show's over" I replied.

"I see, so, I heard about Friday night," Alice said.

"Not in front of everyone" I whispered.

"Not in front of everyone about what?" Marie asked as she walked by.

"Bella over here is going on a date." Alice mentioned. Note to self: Bring duct tape to keep Alice's mouth shut.

"Really? That sounds wonderful dear. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked. 

"Um, well.." I started to say but was interrupted.

"Come on guy, we're back on in about 10 seconds" Mel reminded me and Marie. 

"Well I'll see you after the show, bye!" Alice said as she skipped off.

"Welcome back, before the commercial break, three couples are safe to return to the ballroom next week either dancing the Mambo or the Quickstep. We go to Drew who is backstage with the couples who are safe. Drew." 

"Well, Tom, I'm here with Mel and Maks, Cameron and Edyta and Bella and Mark who are all safely dance their way into next week. Now, how does it feel to be safe so far and early on in the competiton?" Drew asked all of us. 

"It's actually quite exciting I mean so far, I'm having a great time and I hope Maks and I keep it up" Mel said.

"Alrighty then, Cameron."

"You know, it's like Mel said exciting to be on the show and as the competition goes on, we'll see what is everyone going to bring to the table" Cameron added.

"And Bella, any comments?"

"Well, I'm just glad that I made it, otherwise I would've ended flat on my face embarrassing the crap out of myself" I said while everyone laughed at my little joke. 

"Okay, now we'll get back to the show, Tom" Drew said. We all sat back down after Drew walked back out on stage while The Jonas Brother was performing the remake of "Take on me" with Anna, Tony, Jonathan and Julianne performing along with them. 

Being backstage with everyone else, it's like a very interesting adventure. It didn't last long while the song was done we had to be brought out stage to find out who was safe and who would be in the bottom two.

******

So far, it was Jennie and Derek, Floyd and Karina, Marie and Jonathan, Jane and Tony and Albert and Anna was safe while Josie and Alec are part of the bottom two. I felt bad for them. I mean sure, they're foxtrot didn't go so smoothly but I would never imagined being up there while, they decide your fate in the competition. I know it's only the first week but still. Then after Ciruqe du solei performed, Jonas Brothers then came back out playing a new song off their album apparently. After they were done, we all came out for more results, meaning Wayne and Cheryl was safe and so was Helio and Julianne. Mark and Kym was in the bottom two. With only a few minutes left before the show was over, I was standing on the left staircase behind Mel and her dance partner. I was droned out when I heard tom saying:

"We'll now be annocuing who will be leaving this first week of competition."

Then the dreadful music came on. Since watching the show, I've always called it that. It's like entering into the twilight zone, only you might get the boot. 

"Josie and Alec" they were gone from the competition. It was sad to see them go. They were really nice people. As we all went down to the floor to say our goodbyes, there's only 11 couples left, time to learn how to dance either the mambo or quickstep.

**A/N: SOOO sorry for not updating any sooner! I'm horrible I know, also along with this chapter, a poll is up now, whichever dance has the most votes will be revealed in the next few chapters. Also, a quick summary on my new creations: a one shot about Kelso from that 70s show and a new story based on twilight in an alternate universe I finished writing the first chapter, I need to think of a title though **

**Here is what the summary will be so far:**

_Three friends on a road trip to visit an old friend in Washington, they drive through forks only to take a shortcut through the forest. There, they embark on a nicely built mansion in the middle of nowhere, little do there know, it's a house belongs to vampires _

**that's all I'm leaving right there…review suggestions concerns also check out my live journal, it'll have some info about this story and others also, I'll leave a brief description of what each dance is so that way you won't sit there being all confused **

**Happy Early New Year! If I wont be on tomorrow **


	8. practice and Emmett's plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know who DWTS and twilight belong to..**

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Hop side left, hope side right, then glide two three four and hop, hop," Mark instructed me on our next dance the next day. We started planning on what we were going to do last night after the show was over. Yeah it feels great to move on to the next round. But, we have to be focused and work on some pointers the judges gave us. Not to mention my dinner with Edward is tomorrow night. That should go well.

"Now in the next part, we're going have to step, step leap then step slide , hop, hop, dance across the floor and pose." Mark instructed.

"Okay, will this be including after we hop twice?" I asked. Even when learning the steps, I get confused almost altogether.

"Pretty much yeah," he said while we went from the beginning to do it over. After that was said and done, practice was over until Saturday. From what Mark told me, he has band rehearsal the next day. I also gave in my word that I would practice even if it means getting Emmett or Jasper to help.

I got home not long after Jasper came and got me. Rose was fixing my truck from two days before. She said that the engine was almost shot but she would try her best to fix it. She is amazing with cars.

"Here ya go Bells, you're just lucky that I was able to fix this, but just remember, if it breaks down, its done." she said as she was wiping the oil on her work pants.

"Thanks Rose really" I said while admiring my old truck. "Where is Emmett anyways?"

"To be honest, I really have no clue, I came here and he was pulling out of here. Where he went is a mystery to me" she said. Jasper and I looked each other and shrugged. Knowing Emmett, he was probably at work or trying to scare little children making them think he's Harry Potter.

Later that night, I was in my room practicing for my routine. So far I haven't tripped which was a good thing. Also, I've came up with a few steps on my on hopefully, mark would agree to it to added to our dance. Then I heard a knock at my door and Emmett appeared at my door.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?" I said.

"I did but unbeknownst to you I did" he said. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor.

"So, brother bear what do you want from me. You know Rose was looking for you before I came home right?" I mentioned.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want her to know where I was going. Jasper already knew and I wanted to show you this" he said while pulling out a small jewelry box. I took it from his big hands and opened and saw a diamond ring in it.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yep, I think it's the right thing to do, After being together for the past two years, I'm planning on proposing to Rose" he said.

"Yay I'm so happy for you" I said while hugging him.

"Yeah me too. I just have to pick the right moment you know" he said. Just like that my cell phone starting to ring and I looked at the screen which said ALICE CELL calling.

"Hello Alice you do know what time it is right?" I said on the phone as Emmett left me alone to talk.

"I know , but I'm calling to remind you that tomorrow is the dinner date and we must do a shopping trip and Rose is coming with." she said.

"Alice is it necessary to shop for new clothes also may I remind you it's not a date it's-" I said

"It's just dinner I know I know but hey I sense these things" she said.

"What are you psychic" I asked.

"You wouldn't be surprised my friend. Now I'll let you get some sleep, remember we shop 10a.m sharp bye!" she said chirpply as she hung up.

I sighed as I closed my phone and laid down on my bed. Great. Shopping. My number one enemy. This should be fun. Not.

**A/N: SOOOO sorry for not updating like I normally do, work consumes me and such so here's chapter 8 I know it's short but I promise next chapter I'm going for a long one. And thanks to those who voted in my poll! You know what to do. **


	9. Shopping Date nightor is it?

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ms. Meyer and the people of ABC if I was one of them, I wouldn't be here now wouldn't I?**

**A/N: Tada! The chapter you've been waiting for (as of right now) also if you may have noticed, a new poll is up, thanks to those who voted in the last poll, your votes have helped me decide on what dance Bella would do anyways, enough of my chatter , enjoy chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

BPOV

My bed was shaking when I woke up and it revealed my big of a brother Emmett and Jasper standing by the doorway, shaking his head in amusement,

"Is there a reason why you clowns are you in my room at 8:00 in the freaking morning?" I growled

"Well, Alice and Rose called, they say be ready in a half hour" Jasper said.

"Then why is Emmett shaking my bed to death?" I asked.

"Well, someone has to, it was either me or have Alice rip your bed to shreds" Emmett said as I gave a scowled look at both of my bothers. For once, he does have a point.

I threw on a pair of faded black jeans and my grey the clash t-shirt and a pair of sneakers and ran downstairs. Alice and Rose came a minute later and almost practically dragged me house of the house getting ready for tonight.

*****************

Five long hours of shopping later, I was glad to be home. I walked into the house carrying about five bags and saw Emmett and Jasper playing the Wii. Sometimes, I wonder if they realize that they're brain cells actually do melt. Alice and Rose followed soon after.

"Oh no they're at it again" Rose said looking at the boys.

"About what?" Alice asked. She had no clue about that part.

"With Emmett and Jasper, playing video games is like a battle. Not even World War 3 can compare to them" I said. "Boys, we're back"

"Yeah" the boys mumbled while I shook my head as Rose and I headed upstairs while Alice went over to talk to Jasper. Then Rose grabbed my robe and shoved out of my room so I could go shower.

20 minutes later after the shower…

I got out, finally feeling refreshed and smelled like Strawberries and Freesia. I walked into my room and to my amazement, I saw every makeup lined up on my dresser and of course my closet was raided thanks to Rosalie and Alice. Note to self: get new doorknob with lock on the inside.

"Well, come one we don't got all night, Edward is coming to get you at 7 on the dot and it's 3:45 now" Alice commanded as I sat down while they did my hair and makeup. When they were done, they threw a pair of underwear, a bra, and a few articles of clothing and I went in the bathroom to change. I got back and Rose told me I could look in the mirror now since before I wasn't allowed to. I looked at the mirror that was behind my closet door and saw what they did to me. My hair had a wavy-curly look, my makeup was light black eye shadow and blush, my outfit was a grey and black striped sweater dress with black leggings and black comfortable flats. Thank god no heels until Monday night that's for sure

"Okay it's 6:54, Edward should be here soon" Rose said as she got up to leave the room.

"Now Bella, stay here" Alice ordered

"Why can't I just go downstairs and wait for him instead of being a prisoner in here?" I asked.

"Because you should have at least an entrance to make for him, I've been waiting for this kind of moment for awhile now" she said. "Now, wait up here until he comes." Then she flew out of my room downstairs. I wait for what it felt like forever. What if Edward really didn't show up? I got nervous that I feel like puking. That feeling was gone when I heard Charlie yelling, "Bella, Edward's here!". Show time.

I walked downstairs slowly so that way my clumsy self wouldn't get in the way. When I came downstairs, Emmett and Rose was in the loveseat, Alice was on the armchair, Renee and Charlie was in the kitchen talking to Edward, and Jasper was standing in the living room.

"Took ya long enough" Emmett said while Rose slapped his arm. I blushed a bit but a velvety voice said "You look beautiful tonight".

I turned and saw the Greek god himself. Wearing black pants, a light blue button-up shirt and his hair is a tousled way, he looked good himself.

"You don't look bad yourself" I said teasingly. He smiled as he took my hand as we headed towards the door.

"You kids have fun and behave" Renee said.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't suggest" Emmett called.

"Now Emmett, be home by midnight the latest" Charlie said.

"Got it and bye" I said while we headed out and we were on our way.

***************

"Hi I'm Jen I'll be you waitress for the evening, what can I get you guys as drinks?" she asked mostly looking at Edward.

"Um, I'll have a coke what about you?" he asked.

"Coke is fine by me" I said while trying to me Jen jealous by hold on to Edward's hand.

"Okay I'll be back" Jen sad walking away.

"Jealous are we" Edward asked me.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you" I mumbled. We arrived at a nice restaurant outside of Forks called Bella Italia in Port Angeles. At first he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Sometimes I wonder what I see in him. Then again what does he see in me, the plain Jane of the family? Also he's a judge to which I worry sometimes.

"So you nervous about Monday?" he knew what I was talking about.

"Not really anymore, I mean Mark and I are almost done with our routine, we got to combine it tomorrow and arrive at the studio early Monday morning to go it over once again" I replied.

"Ah so anyways, why don't we get to know each other for a bit?" he suggested.

"Okay, um what does you parents do for a living?" I asked.

"Well, my father, Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital and my mother, Esme, she's a decorator. What about yours?"

"Well, my dad, as you may have guessed is the police chief and my mom teaches preschool." I replied as our waitress came back with our drinks.

"Okay, are you ready to order?" Jen asked us.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli" I replied.

"Ill have the fettuccini alfredo" Edward said to our waitress as he handed her our menus. She took them and walked away with our orders.

"Um, so, have you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, no, why, you have boyfriend" Edward asked.

"Well, I think the term now used is had, his name was Jacob Black, he's my dad's friend's son, we went out for awhile but we're better off as friends." I said.

"I see, what kind of books do you like?" he asked knowingly changing the subject.

We chatted for awhile until our food came. We ate in comfortable silence for awhile. He insisted on paying since it was his idea. I tried to protest but to no avail. After dinner, we walked around Port Angeles for awhile. We chatted about anything that came to mind. What surprised me was that we barley talked about the dancing competition. It was getting a bit late and he took me home. We got to my house and he walked me to the door.

"I really had a nice time tonight" I said.

"So did I, um, you want to do it again sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah as long as I'm not wrapped up in work, school or rehearsals, you can stop by sometime at rehearsals if you want to" I suggested.

"That is a nice offer, but I would rather wait and see you routine, I don't want to spoil my fun" he said.

"That maybe true. Well, I guess this is goodnight" I said

"Yeah, goodnight," he said and he kissed me on the cheek. I gave him a heartwarming smile as he smiled his crooked smile and he walked to his car while I walked into my house.

"So, how was it" Jasper's voice said from the living room.

"Great, where is everyone else?"

"Mom and dad went to bed, Emmett is at Rose's and Alice just left." he replied.

"Alice was here?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, Bells I'm glad that I met her, she is the most prettiest girl I've ever met" he said. I saw a blush coming to his cheeks. Holy crap Jasper's in love!

"That's nice to know, I'm heading to bed, Night Jazz" I said while heading upstairs.

"Night Bells" he said.

I got into my room, changed out of my clothes and threw on my PJS. Tonight to me went amazingly well. I hope I get to have those nights like those soon. Right now, I got dance rehearsal tomorrow. I wonder what interesting things will happen I thought to myself as I enter into a world of slumber.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner! It took me awhile to write this cause I had to plan it out thoroughly and I hope you like it. Also, check out my other stories as well including my newest twilight story "Wrong Turn" **

**You know what to do right now I bet!**

**p.s. check out the new poll I added to my page as well. Thanks!**


	10. Week 2: Quickstep

**Disclaimer: you know who they belong to who so I don't have to repeat myself, every chapter!**

**A/N: here's chapter 10 meaning second week of competition to commence! Thanks to those who voted but sadly I'm going with Bella dancing the quickstep. No worries I promised they'll dance the mambo somehow in the story, only I know whether they'll be safe or not. HAHAHA anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

Ugh! I can't believe I'm running late this morning! Damn that stupid brother of mine! I was suppose to meet Mark at 10am before hair and makeup. After a long day at work these past few days, I was exhausted. Well, with Emmett, he thought it was a "great" idea to mess with my alarm while I was sleeping. Now it's already 10:20. I called him to let him know I was going to be late and Mark thank the lord totally understood. I grabbed my keys along with my duffle bag and ran out of the house towards my truck. I only made it to the studio in record time. I got out, went to my trailer, threw on my shoes and ran towards the stage where Mark was waiting.

"Hi, sorry I'm late you can thank my brother and alarm clock for it" I said trying to catch my breath.

"It's perfectly fine, I thought it was your truck that was having problems again" he said.

"Nah, trust me if it was that, I would've ran all the way here." I replied.

"That may be true, but then what are we going to do if you lost feeling in your feet?" he asked in a joking way.

"You may have a point there, now shall we get to practicing?" I asked.

*******

BPOV(still)

After getting our routine done and perfectly well,(I hope), I walked back towards my trailer to wait for Alice to do my hair and makeup. I grabbed my bag and took out my notebook and pen and tried to work more on my article. The article that Ben, my supervisor/Angela's boyfriend, gave me an interesting column to write, which to me it was a first. My column is going to be my experience on the show and to provide tips on the techniques and how to master the moves. I managed to talk to the other pros about and wrote down their tips. Besides, it would let my readers know how am I doing in the show and what to expect

"Hiyas Bella!" Alice's voice chimed through the room.

"Hi Alice" I said putting my book away and moving over to the vanity. "Give me your best shot"

"You got it" she said as she went to plug in her curling iron.

A half hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. My hair was up in a low bun with a few curls stranded in the front, my costume was a dark green dress, covered in little black gem stones with slits going from the knee down at the ends in the front and back, long black gloves that went up to my elbows, a few dark green and black bracelets on each of my wrists and my beige dancing heels to top it off. Me and Mark, along with the rest of the cast, well minus Josie who got bumped off last week, waited for the show to start. Since then, we're now the second couple to be going out on stage at the beginning of the show but we were second to last to perform. Thank god for that.

When started walking out after Jennie and Derek walked out on stage, my nerves was a bit calmer since last week. Although they were there, it wasn't as much as I hoped for. As we made our way down, I saw my usual cheering section: Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and of course Ben and Angela came along for support. I saw Edward in the judges both and I could've sworn I saw his jaw dropped as he saw me. I wounded up swaying to the theme while everyone was coming out from backstage. Hey I was having fun and why not? This opportunity can come around once in awhile.

"Now then, each of our couples would be either dancing the Mambo or the Quickstep" Tom announced.

"Our first couple up is the star who danced their way with their cha-cha third on our leader board, now doing their quickstep it's Spice girl Mel B and her partner Maksim Chmerkovisky." Drew said. The rest of us headed backstage and sat on the couches or wherever. The rest of us went back as we awaited for our time.

EPOV(I know it's been awhile!)

I think that the dinner with Bella Friday night when with success if I may add. Although we do plan on doing it again and of course we're friends, on a professional level me being the judge for the show and she's the contestant, I really don't want any rumors spreading like wildfire. I sat down with Carrie and Len waiting for the show to star. Tonight we would judge the techniques and style the couples would be doing with the quickstep and mambo.

When the show started, we saw the stars walk on stage as they were being introduced. I saw Bella's costume and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked amazingly beautiful, stunning, I don't think words can't even describe on how she looked. Len thought that a cat caught my tongue. I quickly said no as we got ready to judge Mel and Maks.

BPOV

It felt like forever as we waited. We did rehearse a bit in between takes and such, but I just wanted to get this done and over with. So far Mel, Mark, Helio, Albert, Wayne, Jennie, Cameron and Marie competed, Floyd is on stage now and I'm waiting on deck and Jane and Tony went to go rehearse once more. Once Floyd and Karina got back and got their scores. It was our turn.

**(A/N: Normally in the show they show a clip before the couple performs. I'll try typing the clip part here and see how it goes.. I might do it for future chapters we'll see, remember to just imagine the clip as if it's an actual show)**

**Clip:**

**Last week Bella debuted with the cha-cha that almost blew off the steam in the competition…**

**Scores are recapped…after getting scores and are in confessional.**

**Bella: " a 26! Not bad at least it wasn't lower then I thought it would**

**Mark: you did a really great job I'm proud of you **

**Bella: Now that we survived round 1, our dance we're doing next is the quickstep. What is it? You danced really quickly or something? I have absolutely no clue, see now my brother's dumb genes are kicking in**

***shows variety clips of them rehearsing***

**Mark: Bella's I think trying to get the hang of the quickstep. The first few times, she's fallen over the place. I thought of giving her some practicing on how the footing works in the dance.**

***clip shows Mark teaching Bella the footwork***

***another few clips showing them practicing but they get better from the beginning***

**Bella: I think with this dance, will improve from last week, so watch out for my quickstep**

**End clip (A/N: I know that was pointless but it would give a rough idea of what was to be in case the show aired something like that)**

_**Dancing the quickstep… Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas. **_

I was positioned next to Mark facing the band as the music started to play and we started to move.

_Swing with me babyRhythm's got me crazyShake it for me honeyWork it like you want meBass hits the floor and the room's vibratin'Straight through my hips and I start giratin'Swing with me babyDance with me babyIt's like 100 degreesSweat draws you close like honey to beesYou're clothes are soakin' wetAnd you ain't felt nothin' yetTension just starts to growAs I spin I let my bloomers showBaby come on and give it to meDo the doo wah diddy baby shimmy shimmy shimmy_

_When I feel you're body of close to meSteam me up can you feel the frictionPull my hips baby bend me pleaseCan ya stand the heat comin from the kitchenTurn ya on like an ....Baby rev you up when I turn the key?Normally I don't? like to teaseBut baby tonight just swing with meSwing with me babyRhythm's got me crazyShake it for me honeyWork it like you want me_

EPOV

Their beginning started off very well. They switched places and Mark took her hand and she spun into his arms and they hopped a bit from one place to another. They did a little Charleston and danced around the ballroom. She looked like she was having fun out there. When the song concluded, she looked worn out. They walked over where Tom was standing and he asked us of our opinion was. Len started off first.

"Well, you know, you started off very well, you had a little bit of a mis-footing somewhere in the middle, but all and all well done" he said.

"Alrighty then Carrie Ann"

"I must say good job as well, I see the energy throughout the routine, just show a tad bit more personality next time great job" she said.

"Okay Edward?"

"Very energetic quickstep from start to finish, I say I was impressed" I said, "next dance, I want to see more emotion though also next dance." Bella took her critique very well.

"Alrighty then go on backstage with Drew to wait for your scores, now tomorrow's result show we'll have two performances from pop star Ashlee Simpson, Macy's stars of dance performance which will feature the river dancers and of course, we can't forget that one couple will have their last dance here tomorrow night at 9p.m./ 8p.m central. Now let's go to Drew where our stars wait for their scores Drew?" Tom said

BPOV

The judges this time was not to harsh, Edward kind of surprised me, I guess that what it comes to being a judge. But what can you do about it right? Me and Mark waited backstage for our scores during commercial break. It was nerve wracking. Then we were back on air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges score: Carrie and Inaba."

"8"

"Len Goodman"

"8"

"Edward Cullen"

"8"

"Okay a 24/30 for the quickstep, are you guys satisfied with you score?" Drew asked.

"I am actually. I'm hoping that next time we'll pull it off right mark?" I said.

"Absolutely, she's doing a good job so far of course this dance was a bit of a challenge for her but she gave it her all" he said

"I couldn't agree with you more" I said.

"Well there you have it a 24/30 please don't forget to call, text and vote online for their votes if you want them to be in the competition longer and now we head back to you tom" he announced. We watch Jane and Tony performed their mambo after we got back from taping our confessional. They did pretty good to. I don't want to raise my confidence level a bit to high just yet. I have a good feeling that I'll last in this competition.

**A/N: wow 6 pages typed… a new record for me LOL. So here you go also if you noticed, I have links to the costumes Bella wears, note that I tried to match what her costume looks like the best I can also their routine is very much similar to the one Shannon Elizabeth and Derek Hough did their dance in the show's sixth season so if you're wondering how that works go to you and look up Shannon and Derek's quickstep just to get a rough idea**

**Also, since I go back to school this coming Monday, I'm going to be updating less, but no worries, I'll type a bit more each night unless I'm swamped with homework then yeah, hopefully you'll get a new chapter every week or so depending on my schedule**

**You know what to do now! **


	11. Week 2 Results

**Disclaimer: Tonight's guests to help me out are Jasper and Emmett themselves**

**Jasper: say it**

**Me: I don't think so**

**Jasper: you have to though**

**Me: what if I don't want to ?**

**Emmett: she's right bro, a good point there**

**Jasper: *smacks Emmett on the head* you're not helping!**

**Me: Guys, Guys, we're not on Jerry Springer *rolls eyes* fine I'll say it, I don't own the twilight series or DWTS, ABC owns DWTS while Ms. Meyer owns the twilight series…there happy now?**

**Emmett: Sure thing squirt *ruffles my hair***

**Me: *growls***

**Jasper and Emmett: WTF?**

**A/N: I know it's been done, but I had to do that at least once, thanks to those who voted in the polls… whoever you are just kidding!, anyways that gave me an idea of what to write for the next chapter, for now, here's the results show chapter…enjoy!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Results show…. Doom day. Well, for anyone, it can happen. You never know what might happen, even if the best couple got perfect scores could be going home. I know that's jinxing it but, still.

I got ready, threw on my costume from last night that was hanging in my trailer from the night before. We ranked 3rd place from our Quickstep. I really want to do well on either the Tango of Jive. I just want to be safe from elimination.

"Welcome to Dancing with the stars: the results show, I'm Tom Bergeron"

"And I'm Drew Lachey, filling in for new mom Samantha Harris who is on maternity leave and will be back week 4 of the competition."

"Now as we have 11 couples here, one will have their last dance here tonight as one couple will be eliminated with the lowest scores. Also, we will have guest performer Ashlee Simpson and the Macy's stars of dance performers is the dancers from Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater**."**

"Also, let's look back on last night's show now shall we?"

After that intro was done, we all headed backstage to await who was going to do the encore dance. I had a good feeling it wasn't going to be us this time. I knew I didn't do that well on the quickstep, but I didn't get low scores like a 5 or something like that. When I saw Julianne and Helio go back on the floor, I knew they had the encore. I must say, they did an impressive job on their mambo.

After they were done, and a few announcements from Tom, we had to head out on stage where some of us will meet our fate.

"Now, we'll announce the first couple to be saved from tonight"

"Having combined your votes and the judges, we'll reveal them now in no particular order who is safe from elimination" Drew said.

There was silence and I only hear breathing mainly from me. The tense was al I could bear. I grasped a hold of Mark's hands as we waited.

"Our first couple safe is…. Jane and Tony" They looked happy and hugged each other as the light on them went black over them.

"Our second couple safe is… Mel and Maks" Another round of cheering and applause came from the audience.

"When we get back from commercial break, pop star Ashlee Simpson will perform one of her songs and more of which couple is safe from elimination and which couple will be first on our bottom two." Tom said.

After that, we all went backstage and congratulated Mel and Jane from being safe. Backstage can be fun and interesting at the same time. You know the say "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" Well it's something like that, but nothing over the limit. We just hangout, take pictures of each other, watch the show from backstage, fun stuff.

When the show came back on, we watched and saw Ashlee performing her one hit track "Pieces of Me" and two other professional dancers, they're names I can't even pronounce, went along and danced to the music. She seemed pretty good for a singer.

After that was over, everyone, except Mel and Jane and their partners, went on stage while they wait backstage.

"Welcome back, now so far, two couples have been safe to dance next week, also the 10 couples next week we'll be dancing either the tango or the jive."

"We will reveal the next two couples that are safe and which couple will be part of the bottom two tonight."

We wait around once again. Sometimes it felt like your in a interrogation room. Waiting to be asked about the crime scene.

"Our third couple to be saved tonight is…. Cameron and Edyta" They seemed happy and relieved as the light closed on them.

"Now, we'll reveal which couple is the first couple on the bottom two and that would be… Wayne and Cheryl" A collective of ohhs and ahhs went around the room as the red light dawned on them. I kind of expected that to happen but not early on.

"We'll now reveal the next couple safe from elimination that couple is…. Bella and Mark" I sighed a big heavy relief and hugged Mark as the light closed in on us in a black shadow. I was beyond happy and I could hear Emmett in the audience cheering the loudest and either Rose or Jazz probably hit him on the arm to shut up.

"Okay then, up next when we get back from the break, we'll have the **Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater perform **and we'll see more couples either being saved or one of them in the bottom two along with Wayne and Cheryl

*************************

After that was all said and done, the only couple in the bottom two that night was Wayne and Cheryl and to my surprise Albert and Anna. In the end it was sad to see Albert and Anna go and Wayne stayed, but I'm happy that I'm still here and later on that night when I got home, I was so tired that I walked upstairs after saying hi and getting my congratulations from Renee and Charlie, I went to sleep. My next dance would be very interesting to do… the jive.

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update here, I had a serious case of writer's block and I know a shocker for this particular story as well, anyways next chapter would be in Rosalie's point of view leading up to *drum roll* the proposal we've been waiting for, would it be in the next chapter? Wait and see my lovely readers, just wait and see, I know I'm horrible, but yeah…. Please go and review please I always appreciate it!**


	12. Rose's suspicion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of any sort only my imagination and yeah so HA!**

Chapter 12

RPOV

Okay, something was definitely up with Emmett these past few weeks. He's been acting strangely, way beyond usual in my opinion. I was thinking he didn't love me anymore at first, but rest assured from Bella and Jasper, hell even Alice who I've known her for the past two weeks, keeps telling me he loves me more than life. But, they knew something that I didn't, problem is though.. What though?

I knew Emmett since high school through Bella. She was only a sophomore in high school while I was a junior , along with Jasper. Emmett was only in his first year of college at the time. I'm surprised I never noticed he went to the same school as we did. Then again, I was the new kid when he was a senior in high school. I remember going over to Bella and Jasper's house hanging out with them one weekend when Emmett walked through that door. I swore I saw him blush. We became instant friends and one thing led to another and we began dating when I started college and Emmett was in his third year at college as well.

Anyways, we've had our ups and downs like any normal couple would have and we've been inseparable for the past two years and couldn't asked any better. I had my own apartment not far from Forks. My parents, especially Emmett didn't like the ideal of living on my on. So to reassure them to any level, I got a housecat.

So, enough of my life story, let's go towards the present a bit. I arrived at Emmett's house. I walk in to the house, where he still lives with his parents and his siblings, I saw Bella on the couch, on her laptop, what it seems to be typing up an article for her column, dressed in practice clothes from dance earlier, although she was saved from the past two weeks, now she's learning how to dance the jive. She looked worn out.

"Hey Bella" I said as I sat down on the armchair.

"Hey" she said before looking up. "I'm almost done and now I am" she said putting down her laptop on the coffee. "So what's up?"

"Not much, came to see if Emmett was around and again I missed him, as Jazz told me from outside just now."

"Yeah, he's been pretty much busy these past few days" she said. As if she knew.

"I'm hoping what you, Jazz, Alice, even my parents are right" I said.

"Rose, we've been friends since high school. You and Emmett have been together, sucking face for the past two years." I had to giggle at that. She despise our PDA very much. But I couldn't help it. Unfoundedly neither can Emmett. "Trust me, he would be such a dumb ass to dump you, I would literally beat the crap out of him… if I wasn't that much of a klutz" she said. We talked for awhile after that. Then I heard the infamous jeep of Emmett's and I saw him coming into the house and he literally swept me off my feet and started to kiss me passionately.

"Ewww, seriously get a room" Bella yelled covering her eyes with a pillow.

"Squirt if you don't like it, leave" he said.

"I would but dance practice wore me out and the couch is comfy so there" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, what's with the love excitement here?" I asked.

"Well, Rosie my dear, Friday night we're going out on a romantic getaway, first off dinner and then whichever" he said.

"Ooh, I love that " I said showing him his favorite seductive smile. "Anything special I should wear"

"Whatever you like" he said with a glittering look in his eyes.

"Can't wait, sorry I have to stop my job for a second, call you later" I said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked towards my car and as I got in and drove away, excitement filled my body. I can't wait for Friday night.

EMPOV

As soon as Rose agreed to this Friday, I knew everything was set in place. I've gotten her father's permission for her hand in marriage, he was glad for that. I looked out as she left to go to her job.

"So, brother bear, nervous at all?" Bella asked from the couch.

"A little, I mean I feel well make that Rose is definetly the one I want to spend the rest of my life with besides any other girl I've dated." I said with full sincere in my voice.

"Yeah, so how do you plan on popping the question at dinner then?" she asked. I had a plan perfectly well- sort out in my book.

"Well, I thought why not get to the restaurant early, I hide the ring in the middle of her favorite dessert and as soon as her fork hit's the ring, that's when I'll ask her" I said.

"How sweet" she said.

"Yeah" I agreed, taking off towards the stairs towards my room.

"Quick question though" Bella asked.

"Yeah" I turned to face her. She looks like she was going to fall asleep in any moments notice.

"How are you going to put her ring into the dessert?"

"I have my ways squirt" I said as I headed upstairs.

Problem was, how _was_ I going to pull it off without Rose having suspicions. Crap.

_Few days later…Friday night upon us…_

RPOV

I had my hair curled and down towards my back, makeup set in place, my black dress that went towards my knee was on, and I was putting on my 4 inch stilettos when my apartment buzzed twice, meaning Emmett was here. I went and answered it saying to come up. I looked in the mirror one last time. _Relax Rose, it's just a normal night out, what could go wrong, right? Ugh I don't know I cant think! Shut up brain! _my thoughts was going a mile a minute. Then I heard the door knock and I went to answer it and I saw Emmett, dressed in a black suit jacket, white buttoned up shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

"Wow, you've cleaned up for tonight" I said in a jokingly way while closing my apartment door.

"You look not bad yourself, in a beautiful way" he said taking my arm as we headed out.

********

We arrived at the restaurant in Port Angeles awhile later. We sat down and he had a nervous look in his eyes. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You feeling okay ?" I asked after we ordered out drinks.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" he said.

"Well for one thing, you had that nervous look in your eyes and you keep fumbling at your napkin." I pointed out.

"I just wanted this night to be perfect" he said as he kissed my left hand.

"You're to sweet" I said as our waiter brought our drinks.

The dinner went very well. We chatted and once while we were done, Emmett excused himself to use the restroom. I sat around waiting for him to come back. He came back at the same time our waiter did.

"Would any of you like some dessert, coffee, tea?" he asked.

"Oh thanks but-" I said when Emmett interrupted me.

"Wait, I mean, of course dessert would be very nice, Rose I mean, what's the dessert menu?" he said.

"Well, I would like to suggest the New York Cheese cake we have for this evening" he said.

"See, how about that Rose, you love cheesecake" Emmett stated.

"I guess cheesecake would be nice" I said slowly looking confused as all hell about his sudden outburst.

"Wonderful, I'll be right back," the waiter said as he rushed off to put in our order.

"Emmett, what the hell was that outburst about?" I asked.

"N-nothing, why?" he said. He's up to something.

"You never act like this now what's going on?" I asked almost sounding pissed off.

"I promise Rose nothing is going on" Emmett said. Before I said anything, a piece of cheesecake came out towards out and only two forks went along with it.

I picked up my fork and took a little bite of it. It was really good. I started to eat little bits of it one by one. I noticed Emmett staring at me very carefully. Halfway through it, I looked up at him and said "Anything you find interesting to stare about on the cake?"

"No, not really" he said non-chillingly.

I shook my head and I put my fork into the cake when I heard a cling on the plate. I looked at my fork only that it was landed right in the middle of it. I dug through it carefully as to wonder what seemed to be in the cheesecake. I continued until I saw a gleaming light caught my eye. I picked it up and a clear look of shock went on to my face.

"Emmett, is that what I think this is?" I asked softly.

**A/N: *cue n dramatic music* that means a cliffy I know I'm cruel! I bet you have a hundred guesses to what it is I bet. Since I'm up anyways also hyper on soda and I started writing this as soon as I posted my last chapter, here it is, tell me what you think!**

**And to clarify a few things: the ages for our twilight gang here, since Bella is 23 years old, and Emmett and Jasper are old than her, then Emmett is around 27 like earlier in the beginning of this story sort of, Jasper is 24, Alice is the same age as Bella, Rose 25 1/2 and Edward is only 25. **

**Hope that clarify everything. Any confusions questions concerns let me know!**


	13. Emmett and Rose: We're engaged!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight and dancing with the stars of any sort, they're for my amusement, they belong to their rightful owners. **

_**Previously on Dancing on Thin Air….**_

_**RPOV**_

_**I shook my head and **__**I put my fork into the cake when I heard a cling on the plate. I looked at my fork only that it was landed right in the middle of it. I dug through it carefully as to wonder what seemed to be in the cheesecake. I continued until I saw a gleaming light caught my eye. I picked it up and a clear look of shock went on to my face.**_

"_**Emmett, is that what I think this is?" I asked softly.**_

**A/N: Okay this next section will be in Emmett's point of view…. The moment you've been waiting for… as of now don't worry it's a Bella and Edward story and I promise there will be more of them in future chapters so enjoy! **

Chapter 13

EMPOV

I was so nervous for tonight. Why I don't know myself. I meant I'm in love with Rose for the past two years. This proposal has to go right. I've planned this for about a week. And now, tonight's the night. 

**(A/n: we know what happened in the last chapter, so why don't we fast forward a bit towards well, you knew what happened in the end of the last chapter right?)**

Rose shook her head as her fork went in the cheesecake. When the fork touched the ring and it landed on the plate loudly, I knew that it was only in moments before I had to say what she needed to hear and what I needed to say, I just hope I don't screw it up. I had to laugh, at her digging up the cheesecake to find out what was in her cheesecake. I saw her stop as she noticed the ring. She picked it out where she had shock and confusion written all over her face. "Emmett, is this what I think it is?" she asked. I smiled as I took the ring from her hand. "What the hell is going on?" she asked nervously. Here goes nothing. 

"Rose, when I first saw you, when we first met, I knew that you were the one for me. Even when we were friends, I knew that you was the most beautiful, kind, most amazing girl in the world. I don't know if my world would be complete if you wasn't in it, so I was wondering (as soon I got down from the chair on to my knee, she had tears in her eyes and I almost had the entire restaurant staring at the scene in front of them) Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man in the world?

RPOV

Holy crap I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me. I had a feeling he was going to ask me to marry him one day, I didn't think it would happen tonight, in front of everybody! I had tears forming in my eyes. I knew what to say, but I was shocked that the word can't even come out of my mouth. I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Are you going to clean the cheesecake off of the ring?" I asked.

He had a confused look on his face. "Does that mean you say yes?"

"It means yes of course I'll marry you!" 

With that said he had a big grin, pulled me into a hug and a passionate kiss and cleaned the ring off and slipped it on to my left third finger while everyone clapped and cheered on as they we're witnessing this moment. 

After that was said and done, luckily, the dinner was on the house thanks to their help planning the entire thing. I walked out of there as a happy engaged woman. While we were riding back to my place for the evening, I had to wonder about a few things. 

"Em, who else knew about your plan?" I asked.

"Well, your parents obviously, because two weeks ago I had to get your father's permission before I had to plan it, then my parents knew, Alice, Bells, Jazz hell even Edward knew and I just me the guy" he replied. So that's why Bella had been secretive the pas few weeks! But that's okay I'll let her slide on this one. 

We got to my place and hung out for awhile. Then we watched a movie and I cuddled up and next thing I knew, I fell fast asleep. 

**(A/n: I know I said I was going to have Bella and Edward interact in a few chapters…well not really. But since I'm in a mood to write tonight, here's Bella's point of view the same night… enjoy the rest of the chapter!)**

BPOV

I sighed as I click 'send mail' on my laptop, emailing my English essay to my professor. I removed the ice pack from my neck and put it back in the freezer. Man, who knew the jive would wind me up in pain. So far, while practicing the routine, I've tripped on my own two feet, twice, made Mark trip (which I felt so bad for), and accidentally pulled a muscle on my shoulder near my neck. Wow, I'm definitely accident prone for this. I sat in the kitchen by myself for awhile. Renee was out food shopping, Charlie was down in La Push fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, Emmett was out with Rose of course and Jasper was upstairs in his room. I was eating a yogurt when my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone and smiled when it said EDWARD CALLING. 

"Hi long time no talk?" I answered. 

I heard him chuckle on the other line. "I know it felt forever, but I had a feeling you were busy with rehearsals and work and what not" he said.

"Ugh, don't remind me of rehearsals today was not one of my good days" I said sullenly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, well sort of. I tripped twice, had Mark tripped over my two feet and I pulled a muscle between my shoulder and neck and I have ice on it, well I did right now it, the ice is back in the freezer." I said sadly. "But all in all you know me, I do tend to be accident prone"

"Well, true, remember if you need anything, just a phone call away and I'm there. But that's why I'm not calling. Actually I was wondering if you want to spend the day with me tomorrow. Unless if you doing anything else" he asked.

"Well, I have rehearsals but not until 5p.m. sure I'll be interested in going" I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 11 okay for you?" he said.

"Yeah. See you then" I replied happily as we hung up. I sighed as I leaned by onto my chair, only the fact that as I did that I fell backwards again. Why was I cursed with clumsiness?!

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked as he ran downstairs and saw me lying on the kitchen floor.

"Oh just dandy, its not everyday I get a visit from the floor once in a blue moon" I said sarcastically as he helped me up. "But I'm fine really."

"Okay then so what was that all about" he asked as I got my books and headed upstairs as he followed me.

"Nothing really, just that Edward called and we're going to hangout until I have dance rehearsals" I said.

"Oh, that's good I guess" he said.

"Meaning…" I said turning around.

"Well, as your older brother, just don't take it to the next level meaning that you're a contestant and he's the judge. People can assume the wrong things thinking well the worse" he said.

I smiled as I playful punched him in the arm. "I know the consequences about those and relax I don't want him to loose his job. Besides we're only friends. If god forbid, we decided to take the relationship to the next level, it would be after the season is over. Brother bear, don't worry about it…now about you and Alice on the other hand…" I said.

"Well, look at the time, time for bed" he said rushing off to his room. I looked at the hall clock.

"It's only 7:30!" I yelled. "Trust me I know what your feelings are for her and I'm not dumb!" I sighed and walked into my room. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: here's chapter 13, you have the proposal, and Bella and Edward bonding on the phone together and Jasper and Bella's brother and sisterly love. **

**Next chapter: the day with Edward, dance rehearsal and Emmett and Rose share their big news! **

**You know what to do! **


	14. Saturday with Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DWTS and twilight they have their rightful owners.**

**A/N: hi folks! Some reviews I've gotten saying that the last chapter was short or when will Bella fall live on TV something like that? I'm trying my best on the last part and hopefully this chapter will be longer I promise you on that…now on with the show! **

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the clouds appearing at my window. No surprise there. I looked at my clock which read 9:15a.m. I dragged myself out of bed and headed downstairs only to see mom in the kitchen. 

"Mom, it's early, what are you doing up this early?" I asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I should ask you the same thing" my mom replied with a smile. 

"Well, Edward decided to hangout with me today before I go to dance rehearsal and he was going to drop me off there anyways" I said grabbing a cereal bar.

She gave me a hopeful look at that. 

"Relax mom, we're only friends nothing more" I assured her.

"I know honey," she said with a warm smile, "I just have a feeling that you'll marry that boy."

I gagged at that moment, almost choking on my cereal bar. "Mom you can't be serious" I said. 

"Bella, even when he took you out, I know that look in his eyes" she said. "But, if you say that you're friends with him then that's fine."

"Gee, thanks mom" I said sarcastically. "I'll be upstairs showering" I walked up the stairs and went in the bathroom. 

I got out after 20 minutes and saw a post-it note on my bedroom saying that Edward would be here in less than 5 minutes. I ran into my room and threw on my grey sports bra, white tank top, black sweat capris, my black and white sneakers and I packed my dancing heels in my messenger bag along with house keys, cell phone and wallet. I almost ran downstairs when I heard the knock on the door. I went to get it and there stood Edward in his all god-like Adonis figure, only wearing dark blue jeans, a read long sleeved sweater and black sneakers. 

"Good morning Bella," he said flashing his infamous crooked smile at me.

"Morning Edward, ready to go?" I asked.

"I am, but I'm not sure about you" he said looking at my outfit. 

"Remember, I have dance rehearsal at 5:00p.m. so it's easier for me to wear my comfy clothes now rather than having to come back here change all over and go" I said with a smile as I stepped outside of the door.

"Makes sense I suppose, now shall we?" he said leading me to his Volvo. I got in as soon as he opened up the passenger door. Then he got in the driver's seat and we headed off into town. 

*************

_Time: 3:45p.m._

So far, we went into Port Angeles again like before, walked around town and such. However, when we went to have lunch, he even had to pay for it which I tried to tell him many times it wasn't necessary, but once again, he refused to let me pay for it. Sometimes I don't understand about that. All and all, he seems like a nice guy, but he is so cute! Even his crooked grin makes me melt. 

We went towards a park nearby and walked around. Then, we sat down on a bench and started to chat. 

"So can I ask you a question?" he asked while we were drinking some coffee we got at a nearby star bucks.

"Yeah I suppose," I said while I was taking a sip.

"Um, I don't know what to put it, but do you like Mark more than a partner?" he asked. That came as a shock to me.

"No, unless if you count that he has a girlfriend already and we're just friends" I said almost breaking into hysterics. "Why, jealous aren't we?" I teased him.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, for one thing, why would you ask me that in the first place?" I asked. 

"Just wondering, I don't want you to be taken advantage of" he said. Wow. I never even heard him say that. 

"Well, you don't have to worry your little behind about a thing. He has a girlfriend, I already met her she know what goes on at practice and she's been to them so yeah no big deal" I said. 

"Just so you know, maybe one of these days, I might stop by for practice" he said quietly which I heard him. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Just to see how you're doing, that's all." he said. I looked at my cell phone and noticed I got a new text message. I flipped my ancient of a cell phone to see that Alice texted me awhile ago which says:

_Hi Bella jazz and I dropped off your truck at the dance studio so you would have a ride home after you day with Edward. I have good feelings about you two. Enjoy your day! _

Oh Alice dear, why must she had to add that. I sighed and went back to the main screen to check the time which said 4:09p.m.

"What is it?" Edward asked me as we got up to walk around more. 

"Nothing, just Alice texted me saying that she and Jazz dropped my truck off so that way I have someway to get home after rehearsal tonight" I said. 

"You still going to drive that thing" he said in a mock tone. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

"Hey, at least Rose was lucky enough to fix it" I said. We walked around in the park for a bit. Then, we made our way towards the playground. When I was a kid, my favorite part in the playground was the monkey bars, that didn't last well cause when I was 6 my klutziness came to play when I fell off and broke my left arm. For awhile Edward and I sat on the swings. When it came time to leave for rehearsal, we walked over to his car and got in. 

The ride there was in comfortable silence. We did have small talk. He said he knew how to get to the studio where my rehearsal is so I knew I didn't have to give him directions. We approached the studio where I can see my old truck waiting on the side of the road. We pulled up and sat in the car for awhile.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright driving home tonight?" he said with concern. He could tell from the last time my truck broke down it was raining. Luckily I didn't catch a cold. 

"Relax Edward, I'll be fine, you know, I really enjoy spending time with you today" I said as I feel a blush coming on. 

"Me too, so I'll give you a call when you come back tonight" he said as I was getting out of the car.

"I think I'll call you if that's fine, I don't know how long rehearsal would be" I said.

"That's true, can't wait for it then" he said, giving me his famous grin. 

"Yeah, wish me luck, I'll definitely need it." I said. 

He laughed a small laugh as he walked me towards the entrance to the studio. Then out of nowhere, he gave a small kiss on the lips. I felt like I died and went into heaven. He then headed towards the car after we said our goodbyes as I walked in and headed towards the practice room for the jive.

*********

Three hours later, meaning three crucial hours later, I pulled in the driveway home for the night. I leaned back and sighed. Thank god I have no rehearsal, only work. I got out of my truck and locked it for the night. I walked up and went into the house, only to be greeted by a very happy Emmett who gave me a big bear hug.

"I'm an engaged man baby!" he said very happily. Oh right, he proposed to Rose last night. 

"Congrats Emmett, now.. ugh.. Can't… breathe.. I ache." I said. He put me down after I guess he heard me. 

"Sorry squirt, how did rehearsal go by the way?" he asked. 

"Very, very exhausting, running our routine about two times, taking parts and adding parts to the routine, not a very good combo." I said , heading towards the stairs. "I'm heading to bed. Night."

I made it in my room and plopped down on to my bed. A lot of things was going through my head. Could I really be falling for Edward Cullen? I mean he's the judge of the show. A whole lot of stories could go out to the media if they ever caught it. Why must he be a Greek gorgeous god? As I started to fall asleep, I had my first dream of Edward.

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't update! My professors decided it would be fun to give me a pile load of homework. Not fun. Also I did have writer's block but once again, I overcame it and next chapter I promise it will be longer. For some weird reason, whenever I type a chapter long like my last one three chapters ago, Fan fiction deicide to make it short. **

**Anyways, I've written a one shot, companion to this story it's called Emmett and Jasper's plan, please check it out, it's a deleted scene to this story, I might do more of those, we'll see. **

**Review, review, review. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon! **


	15. Work day and chatting with Edward

**A/n: wow! The response I got from the last chapter was very well put in a good way. Thank to those who reviewed, you know who they are! I knew immediately I had to write the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or DWTS even if I did, I wouldn't be here right now typing this story **

Chapter 15

BPOV 

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating, stating that I got a new text. My groggy eyes tried to open up as I grabbed my phone. I flipped it open to see I got a new message from Edward which said, 

_I saw that you forgot to call just texting you to say good morning. I know you have work today. -E._

I smiled as I texted a reply saying, _**hi good morning to you to. Sorry I forgot to call, rehearsal was crucial. Long story short, fell asleep as soon as I hit to bed. I promise to call you when I get out of work today -B.**_

_Sounds good to me, or call during your lunch break.- E_

_**Will do.-B**_

I smile at that as I went into the shower. I got out 15 minutes later, picked out my outfit, which consists of dark blue jeans, black 3 inch heels boots, and a white button down shirt which the sleeves goes down towards my elbows. I put my hair up in a ponytail and added some body spray on me. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my truck after I secretly stole a piece of toast from Emmett's plate.

I arrived at work in matter of minutes. Since for one thing, it was a Sunday and there was barely traffic. I walked to my office, saying hi to Angela, Ben and a few other people along the way. I sat down and opened up my files on the computer that I kept for my writings. 

It has only been nearly two hours since I've been at work. I was editing a piece that one of my other co-worker asked me to do, just to double check it before it went into the final layout when Angela came over.

"Hey, Bella so how Dancing going so far?" she asked. 

"Hey, Angela, it's going great so far only yesterday I thought I nearly died while going over the jive again, but I'm excited for tomorrow though" I replied.

"Yeah, same here, you know I'm glad that you're doing it, everyone agreed that you needed to spice up your life a bit." she said. 

"I guess your right and so far my clumsiness hasn't gotten in the way on the show so far" I jokingly agreed. 

"God forbid, don't jinx yourself," Angela said in horror, but it knew she was joking behind it. 

"Trust me, I'm saying it now so it won't hit me later" I said. 

"True, oh by the way Mike needs you in his office sad to say" she mentioned. I groaned. Mike Newton, in case I didn't mention and it will be the last time I will, is my supervisor on my floor and has been constantly trying to ask me out on a date, which I refused so many times. Not that he is a bad guy, but not my type. Also, his secretary, Jessica Stanley, who also went to school with me, has been trying to catch his attention. 

"Come on Bella, it won't be that bad," Angela assured me as we got closer to his office.

"Sure you say that now, wish me luck" I mumbled as I knocked on his door. As soon as he said come on, I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. 

"Ah Bella, good have a seat" Mike said as he was putting away a file.

"Did you want to see me?" I asked. 

"Yeah, um, what was it? Oh yeah. From what Mr. Banner told me to tell you that for the next issue, he wants you to write another article." he said. 

"Couldn't he tell me himself?" I asked. I know I was doing a little column for the paper on my Dancing with the Stars gig just to let readers know who don't watch the show, how I am doing otherwise. 

"He would've but he was running late for a meeting and he bumped into me by accident" Mike said. 

"Um, okay, I'm going to double check on him when he gets back, so what article am I writing this time?" I asked him. He turned up to look at me from a folder he had in his hand and walked over towards his desk. He put down the folder and picked up a piece of paper and gave it to me. 

"You can double check with Banner, but I'm just a messenger here. So, here's your article and are you sure your not doing anything tonight?" he asked. Ugh. He just had to ask. 

"Mike you are a nice guy, but sorry I have plans. Thanks for the assignment though" I said and walked away from his office quickly. 

*************

I was so happy when lunch finally came. I double-checked on Mr. Banner, the editor in chief of the paper and I was covering a book signing about some author who wrote a sequel to her vampire novels. I was eating a club sandwich when I looked at my phone. Then I dropped my sandwich on the wrapper that came from the deli and picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hey I was hoping that you called" Edward said, but I could tell he was teasing.

"Well, hello to you to. Were you basically sitting around all day waiting" I teased back.

"No! Bella Swan how could you think that?" he mocked his voice with horror. "Relax, I was just going over paperwork for tomorrow. Nervous at all?"

"Not really, well not as opening night. But still, it's the results show I usually get nervous though" I admitted.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoy every minute of it being on the show, you know having fun performing but, I usually get nervous at results night I mean I can't help it you know?" I said.

"Trust me, since I've been judge for the show a few seasons, I see couples who have high scores always go into panic mode. It's perfectly normal. No worry, love" he assured me.

"Thanks, I guess I needed that little pep talk" I said as I couldn't help with a grin coming to my face. 

"Yeah" he said. We talked for quite awhile actually. Sadly, he had to go. He had to go ahead and get some of his work done. He wished me luck and would see me tomorrow. We hung up, I finished my sandwich and got back to work.

****************

I came home from work around 6:15p.m. Only to stop by a convince store to pick up milk cause we were out. I came into the kitchen, only to see Jasper, dressed in nice clothes. I only had one guess for that. 

"Someone looks nice tonight" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm taking Alice out for the night, so there's a good chance I'll be home later" he replied. 

"Aren't you going to see her tomorrow anyways?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well we're just going out to dinner" he replied non chillingly. 

"Hm, sure" I said, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing really, just had a long day." I replied.

"Mike tried to ask you out again?" he guessed.

"Yep. Obliviously the guy doesn't get it, I'm seriously thinking about putting a restraining order against the guy or setting him up with Jessica at work," I said. Jazz only laughed at that and with that left to get Alice. I put my slice down on the table for a few seconds only to get a bottle of water when I turned around and my slice of pizza was gone. I knew the culprit who did it. Emmett. I guess you could say, it was his sweet revenge from this morning.

"Real, smart Emmett" I called out to him as he was in the living room with Renee and Charlie.

"That's what I like to call, my sweet revenge little squirt" he replied.

"You're evil" I said in an angry mocked voice.

"Love you too" he said with satisfaction. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder about two things: One: Although he's 27 and engaged, he acts like he's seven on crack and Two: I had a funny feeling he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.

**A/N: There you have it. I wanted to give you guys some insight on how Bella's job is outside of the dance floor. Some of you have noted about her calling Edward at the end of the last chapter which was left out so I added in here. So it's here in this chapter. Sorry if it's short though. School is getting to the best of me and yeah. **

**I already have what her costume looks like. I'll post it up as soon as I put up the next chapter which will be week 3 performance night, hopefully I'll have it longer and hopefully by next week if not the week after since twilight comes out on DVD March 21****st**** and I'm going to the midnight release party the night before. **

**Also, obviously Emmett is a little bit OOC in bits and pieces in the story sorry I forgot to mention it before. **

**Lastly before I head off to bed which right now it's 2A.M , review, any questions concerns, you know where to leave them! **


	16. Week 3: Jive

**A/N: Surprise! After a two-week brief leave of absence, I'm back. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging so without further ado, here's chapter 16 to DOTA**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you know who they belong to **

Chapter 16

BPOV

"Okay, spill! I'm dying to know what happened!" Alice practically demanded as I stepped into my dressing room the day of the show.

"Hi to you to Alice, now why do you want to know what happened Saturday for?" I asked as I sat down at the vanity as Alice was pulling my hair out of a frizzy ponytail I threw on before I left the house.

"Because Jasper and I had to drop off that monstrous truck of yours at the studio while you were out with Edward before rehearsal, now I need to know what happened so spill it and don't leave anything out of it" she ordered as she split my hair into two places.

So I wound up telling her what happened from the night before, to Saturday, up to the time I had to go t rehearsal. I was lucky enough to leave out the part where Edward kissed me ever so lightly on my lips. It was like a _kiss_. Just a regular one. Right? God, why am I thinking about that for. Knowing him, he probably regretted that kiss anyway. I could've sworn I saw Alice, through the mirror practically bouncing up and down on her feet a she was doing my hair. She so better be careful!

After that, my hair was pulled into two pigtails, she put on black eyeliner, added foundation to cover up any blemishes, like I had any, but Alice insisted so that way no breakouts of acne of any kind would appear on TV. Sometimes I wonder where she gets these things from. Then again, I don't want to know.

"Okay, you're all good for now, your costume is hanging up over there" she said, pointing to what would be my costume for tonight. I'm not even sure if you can call it a costume. It was a short black jacket with the sleeves coming down towards the elbows, a black and white striped shirt that went down towards my mid-stomach, a mini black skirt with a few of the black and white stripes on the front and the back. I threw those on along with black knee highs that went almost towards my thighs mid-way and my new black dancing heels, which I hadn't had the time to break them in well enough. I've only wore them for Friday's and Saturday's rehearsals. This is not going to be good, I can feel it.

"Would you relax, Bella, you're going to be fine" Alice assured me as we were walking towards the stage as everyone else was getting lined up.

"How would you know? What are you, psychic?" I asked.

"Maybe" she said stretching the last part out. "Crap, you got to get lined up, good luck!" Alice called out as she ran off. I took in a deep breath as I took my place in line along with Mark.

***************

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars. I'm Tom Bergeron"

"And I'm Drew Lachey, filling in for Samantha Harris who returns from maternity leave next week."

"This week our stars had only a week to learn new dances which was the jive and the tango."

"So let's bring out our stars now."

The audience was in full swing with cheering and clapping, yes, including the judges as the band started to play the show's theme song like they always do every week. Then we would walk out on stage in order as we were being announced. I was used to it really being second announced on stage as I made my way down the stairs as I linked arms with Mark. Of course my left hand was holding on the to rail tight as I made my way downstairs. So far I haven't slipped once. I just hope to keep that up.

As we were walking down, I looked over quickly after the camera panned on Mel and Maks coming down, towards the judges table and saw Edward's face on my body. It shown shock and jealousy written across over it. When we got down next the Jennie and Derek, I took a snake peak over where Emmett, Rose and Jasper were sitting. I could've sworn that Emmett wanted to cover my outfit but thankfully Rose was trying to calm him down.

"Alright now tonight our stars are going to perform the jive or tango and based on your votes, the couple with the lowest combined votes including judges scores, will be eliminated at our results showing tomorrow night at 9/8c."

"Now, our first start up, her quickstep was lively but not lively enough, can she bring that out more in her jive, it's journalist Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas"

**Recap: Bella and Mark danced the quickstep, got a 24/30 and were saved.**

As the clip was playing, I took my starting position on the stairs sitting on top of the platform near the band, with a book in my hand. I could not believe that I was first to perform. As if that wasn't enough, I know probably whoever is watching mostly the men will go goo-goo gaga over my outfit. I took in a deep breath as I waited to start dancing.

EPOV(a long time hasn't it?)

I could not believe at the outfit Bella was wearing. Sure all the guys that's watching the show will have their eyes glued to the TV, but I don't want them to think of perverted thoughts of my Bella in that outfit. _Wait, did I say "My" Bella? Get a grip on yourself Edward!" _I swear to myself that I knew for sure I didn't have any feelings for her. Well, now I'm not so sure. I got refocused again as the clip stopped playing and the light dimmed on Bella.

BPOV

_**Dancing the Jive, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas.**_

The intro to "Cobrastyle" started to play as Mark walked up, hit's the book from hands takes it, walks away as I got up, playfully walking over took the book, tossing to the side, making sure it didn't hit anyone and Mark jumped off the mini stage and I held on to his shoulders and followed as well.

_Press trigger mi nuh press people button_

_Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid something_

We danced a mini Charleston for awhile until we separated and we did our high kicks with jazz hands while we switching places.

_Like how mi have twenty-two inna me something_

_Ten haffi use so mi gel di next dozen fool_

We dance-walked **(not sure if that is even a word!) **towards each other and grabbed hands and he spun me around a few times before I jumped out and kicked on the side a few times and we separated again and did a few kicks side by side.

_Anytime they ready punahussay start war_

_See who no fi spread it out more pon di tar _

_My style is di bom digi bom di deng di deng you you?_

_Carubunao peer with di bom di deng bom de deng diggi you you _

During the dance, I was supposed to slide down and do a split and slide back up while Mark was holding me. Apparently that didn't work because as I slid down for the split, my left leg gave out and I slipped and landed on my left side for a bit. Great not only I slipped but I messed up on this part that I did well on in rehearsals for days.

But as anyone would do, I got back up and kept on dancing. There was no way I was going to run backstage and cry about it. We did the rest of the routine and ended with Mark leaning back on the floor and me having my hand up and my hip sticking out to the side a bit. We got a round of applause and lots of cheering as we were done. We walked over to where Tom was standing by the judges table. Once he asked me if I was okay and I assured him twice that I was, we went right to the judges' critique starting with Len.

"Bella, I must say that in the beginning, it was a little sketchy but once throughout the performance it gotten livelier a bit more as it progressed and I must say well done" he said and I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone applauded. Next was Carrie Ann.

"Well, what I loved was that there is great chemistry going on out there and it is the same one we see every week, I would say a good dance probably not your greatest yet, however what I want to see next week is challenge yourself to the next dance and good job" she said. Next was Edward and part of me wanted to know what he wanted to say. But the other was scared though.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What I saw in your routine, yes it was good but the footwork, despite your slip-up was a bit off key and it was a very good planned out routine also I just want to see your challenge yourself like Carrie Ann said and good job" he said. Not as bad as I hoped it would be right.

"Alright lets, get you two backstage for your scores and tomorrow night we'll featured performances and an inside look on how we get ready for performance night and we say a bond farewell to the couple who has to lowest scores, Drew?"

Mark and I walked backstage and we got a lot of support from backstage whereas Cameron and Edyta was getting ready to go onstage for their tango. We chatted with Drew as he questioned with us and we waited as the judges revealed their scores.

The judges have their scores…Carrie Ann Inaba

Carrie Ann:9

Len Goodman

Len: 9

Edward Cullen

Edward:8

"Okay you guys got a 26/30 how does that make you guys feel?" Drew asked.

"We'll take it, it's not a really low score that's what I'm happy about, I still feel bad I slipped up on the routine though" I shyly admitted.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, we'll work harder next time" Mark assured me.

"Well, folks at home they got a 26/30 will that be enough to keep them in the competiton, call, email and text in your votes to the number at the bottom of the screen. Tom, back to you."

***************

"Bella, you did absolutely great" Alice complemented me once I got back into my trailer after the show was over.

"But you saw what happened, I slipped on live TV. I know I'm not going to live it down." I complained as I collapsed on the chair.

"But Mark even told you thousands of time it wasn't your fault." she said.

"I know, but that was the part I kept screwing up, but I know there is some work of improvement." I said.

"Yeah but I can't believe Edward gave you guys an 8, what is going through his mind?" Alice asked.

"He's doing his job, Alice, I don't think I need to suck up to him to get better scores" I said as I was pulling my hair out of the pigtails when Rose came in.

"Bella, I saw you out there, you did great despite well your slip-up" she noted.

"Thanks, how are the boys handling it" I asked.

"Well, Jasper is handling it fine, Emmett however, when he saw you wearing that, he wanted to take you offstage but I told him what he would get if he did that, now their both outside waiting." she said.

"Well, I'm glad he's handling it fine." I said.

"Yeah, can you believe that Carrie Ann and Len gave you 9s but Edward gave you an 8? What the hell is his problem?" Rose asked. I just slammed my head on the vanity table. Seriously, what is the big deal about getting an 8 from Edward?

**A/N: end chapter. Well, I bet you guys are probably wondering the same thing. That's how I exactly sort of planned it. Don't shoot me! Anyways, sorry it seems a bit short. It only took 5 pages to type on my word processor so yeah. **

**Don't worry I do plan however will cover the following soon:**

**-More dances performed by Bella and Mark**

**-a chapter where Bella and Mark have a rehearsal by itself**

**-Relax Carlisle and Esme will make an appearance. How could I not forget them!**

**-Bella will get a perfect score on one of the dances. Can't tell you which one though!**

**-A shocker in the bottom two in one of the chapters. Can't tell you who though!**

**-More Bella and Edward time, it will happen maybe in the next chapter or two. After all it is a Bella/Edward story**

**-Two people will get hurt on the show. One not so serious the other serious. Can't tell you which one. Well, one of them it did actually happened in the show in real life on season 5, the other well you'll see **

**You know what to do now, review! Oh by the way, new poll on my page. Go check it out! Thanks for your patience as I was gone for the past two weeks! **


	17. Week 3 Results

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and Dancing with the Stars they belong to their rightful owners so lets continue…**

Chapter 17

BPOV

I woke up the next day not feeling great. I couldn't believe that last night I slipped up on live TV. I knew something like that would happen . But I guess on the bright side of things I didn't get seriously hurt and I got good scores. Somehow the falling part on my luck wouldn't last long.

I trudged downstairs to get something to eat before heading off to school. I was only dressed in slimming black jeans, a grey shirt and my sneakers. My other clothes I usually keep in my duffle bag in my truck so that way I wont have to worry about bring it back and forth from school and rehearsal.

"Morning Squirt!" Emmett's voice boomed while I sat down at the table eating a cereal bar with Jasper as dad came in along with him. My mom was at the stove, trying to make breakfast.

"Aw, no good morning to me Emmett I'm shocked and appalled" Jasper said in a mocked tone. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

So, Bells, you know that there's a buzz going around about last night" my dad mentioned as he was getting his gun in my belt.

"Don't remind me, you have no idea how many times I've been bombarded with those questions" I said with a shudder. "I just hope I don't have to go through that again tonight."

"Just a quick question, though" Emmett started to ask. "What's the deal with Edward giving you an '8' last night? Did he not like your costume or something?"

I nearly spit out my cereal bar as I heard laughter coming from Jasper, who failed miserably at it while my parents just shook their heads.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked.

"Well, is Edward a virgin?" he asked. I stared at him wide-eyed. Jasper couldn't contain his laughter any longer while my dad mumbled something about leaving for work.

"I don't know we hadn't taken our relationship to the next level, why would I be concern about that?" I shrieked.

"Hey, I just hope he has the satisfaction of you two actually doing it" he said.

"I'm done with breakfast" I said as I got up to throw away my cereal bar wrapper and said goodbye to everyone after I shoved a piece of toast in Emmett's mouth just to shut him up as I made my way to school.

**********

I got into my truck just after I almost practically running out of my class when it ended. Man, as if time went slow. I started my truck and made my way out of school. I had to stop by the newspaper to drop off my copy of the article to Ben, who would review it and give it back if it needs to be retyped again.

I got back in my truck and started it up. I headed down main street when my phone started to buzz. I looked over at my phone as I stopped at a red light and smiled when I saw who was calling me.

"Well hi there stranger what's up with you?" I asked.

"Ah, well not much I just wanted to call and see what you're doing, which by the way aren't you suppose to be in class now?" Edward asked me.

"Well, my first class got cancelled and I had my second class which ended a bit early and I just got out of my job cause I had to drop off my article for Ben to look it over and I might go to the show and hangout in my trailer until I have to get ready." I replied.

"Well, this is just a suggestion, but if you want to you don't have to, um, do you think that maybe, you want to hangout in my apartment until we have to go.." he asked.

"Um," I started to say but he interrupted.

"It's fine you don't have to I.." he said but I interrupted him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would provide the directions to your place cause I have no idea where it is" I said. I could've sworn I heard him smile at the other end and he gave me the directions after I pulled over, wrote them down and made my way over there as soon as I hung up.

I arrived at his apartment and when I knocked on his door, he opened it and he seemed happy to see me that he pulled me into a hug. There was that spark again. Whenever he holds my hand, or catches me before I fall, like that hasn't happened already. We hung out and really got to know each other of course unlike the few times before. We had coffee and a little lunch before it was time to head down to the studio. I got in my truck as he got in his Volvo and he followed me along the way

EPOV

Driving tonight gave me a lot to think about today's events. Inviting Bella over was a good idea indeed. I knew I needed to see her after yesterday. I know she was probably thinking that giving her an '8' on her jive was wrong, but she understood that she knew I was doing my job and gave her my opinion.

I'll admit I do get jealous whenever I see her dance live while I'm judging and seeing the clips of her rehearsal. She told me probably a thousand times that she and Mark have a brother-sister relationship like her brothers, only he's a bit more sane than Emmett and Jasper put together. But there's something about her that I like. She's way different from the other girls, like I've noticed before.

Am I developing feelings for Bella?

*************************

BPOV- Three hours later-Results show

It was in full swing tonight. Another couple would be going home and it was Drew's last day co-hosting as Samantha Harris returns from maternity leave next week. I've never heard of her or met her, but I'm pretty sure she's a nice person.

Tonight's performances would be Seal and then Billy Ray Cyrus from last season will be performing with his daughter, Miley Cyrus. Also, Jennie and Derek got to do their tango as their encore dance.

While we were all backstage, I was hanging out with Cameron, Mel and Marie. We were just talking and then when Jennie and Derek got done, we had to go out on stage so that way the first two couples was going to be safe for now. I still had my costume on from last night, thankfully, Alice only curled my hair again and put it in two pigtails instead of leaving it straight like last night.

"Now in no particular order, we will reveal the first two couple that will be safe to dance again next week" Tom announced as he and Drew stepped to the side as all of the lights landed on us.

"The first couple saved from elimination is… Jane and Tony." There was an erupt in applause and cheers as they both hugged and the light turned off on them.

"The next couple saved is… Jennie and Derek. We'll be right back from the break with Seal performing live and then we'll find out which couples are safe for next week and which ones will be in the bottom two don't go away."

With that said and done, we went backstage again and hung out until we were called back on again. Judging from the looks by it, I have a good feeling I was going to be safe. I was probably going to get called either third, fourth or fifth. Thank god in the past two weeks I was never in the bottom two.

***************

After Seal performed, Drew was conducting interviews for Jennie, Jane and their partners while the rest of us went back out on stage. I got nervous again and Mark grabbed onto my hands for support as well.

"Thanks, Drew we will now reveal which couples will be saved and who will be first in the bottom two."

"The next couple saved to dance again is.. Cameron and Edyta." They sigh a relief as the light turned off on them.

"The next couple to be safe is…Bella and Mark." We sighed and hugged each other, finally now I'm happy. I could hear loud cheering from Emmett and Jasper, maybe Rose as well. When the light turned off on us, I looked over and I saw Edward practically beaming with happiness.

"Okay now we will reveal which couple will be first in the bottom two and that will be…Wayne and Cheryl." The red light turned on them and it was announced that we'll be right back with more performances and more of the elimination.

*************

"Yay Bella!" Alice practically squealed as we went backstage.

"Gee thanks Alice, " I said as we hugged.

"So, I saw Edward practically on cloud nine. What's up with that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said and I saw Alice gave me the look saying "you better." I didn't care. I was happy to dance again next week.

The show continued on afterwards. Mel, Marie, Mark, and Helio was saved while Floyd and Wayne dreaded the bottom two. In the end it was Wayne and Cheryl who got eliminated. It was sad to see them go but on the bright side sort of speak only nine couples remain. Next week, we have to dance either the paso doble or the Viennese waltz. And I got stuck with the Paso Doble.

*************

"So, what was up with Edward?" Alice asked me as we were walking to our cars.

"Well, find just don't say anything to anybody," I said once it was only me and Alice around.

"Scouts honor" she said.

"I got out of school early and Edward calls me and I was going to head here for awhile then he invited me to his apartment and we just hung out. Nothing happened." I said as I threw my bag in my truck.

"I knew it! He so likes you!" she practically almost yelled it out loud.

"Alice, shush! Anyone can hear!" I whispered.

"Sorry, but if my feelings are correct, and they usually are, I have a good feeling that you guys are going to see each other a lot more often. Night drive safe!" she called out as she walked to her car.

I sighed and as I was driving home, could Alice be right? And for another thing, am I developing feelings for her.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. End of the year projects are a big pain in the butt. Anyways, I'll update once I'm done with school and finals. I pray that I passed everything. **

**Please continue to vote in the poll! I'll take it down for awhile cause I need to put up a new poll regarding to one of my other stories. **

**Review while you're there. **

**Up next: Bella's rehearsal and Edward asks her a question (I'll give you a hint, it's not a marriage proposal or being his girlfriend proposal, well not yet anyways, we'll see!)**

**A clarification: The apartment scene, they just hung out, they didn't do anything else for that matter! **

**You know what to do so I'll just stop writing here, for now!**


	18. Rehearsal days,diner drama, a question

**A/N: I'm going to try and incorporate the days that Bella rehearses all in this chapter. I may only post a few days in here, I just want to try it out and if I like it how it is, then it's a keeper! Let me know what you think of it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Jasper: No, you don't. **

**Me: Jasper, why are you here anyways?**

**Jasper: To say that you don't own twilight and Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me:*sighs* fine I don't own anything character related. There happy now?**

**Jasper: Why yes I am.**

**Me: However I do own my story idea so ha!**

**Jasper: *shakes head* What are we going to do with you?**

Chapter 18

BPOV

I couldn't wait to get to rehearsal today. I know what you're thinking me excited for rehearsal? Well, since me and Mark are dancing the Paso Doble, I was up for anything. I seriously hope it doesn't land me in the ER.

I pulled my truck up to the studio parking lot and parked in a space. I got out and made my way up to the practice room.

*******

"Okay so we're doing the Paso Doble and what that is, it's the a fierce, lively, and very dramatic. It's also known as the bullfight dance" Mark was explaining to me.

"So that means I'm the bull and you're the matador?" I asked. I have no freaking clue what he was talking about. Well I did until he said the last part .

"You got it" he said with a smile.

"I say let's do it and get a perfect 30" I said with determination in my voice.

******

"Okay let's take it from the top again" Mark said as we headed back to our starting position. I knelt down on the floor waiting to begin. Learning this dance has been well, how should I put it, quite interesting. We only have been rehearsing for the past 3 ½ hours.

I must say that it took me not half the rehearsal, but only a little bit just to get the movements down. Like, how I should be positioned with like my facial expression should be serious, not all happy and go lucky. It's was hard but I got the jist of it. We called it a night and we agreed for rehearsal at 10a.m. sharp.

*************

_Thursday- 2 hours later…_

"Okay and back one, two three, turn, turn, lean back and pretty good so far" Mark said as we stopped rehearsal for a bit. Since 10a.m. we've been working our butts off. I must say it had its price. But it's worth it. I only have one class today and that didn't start until 3 which is a good thing to begin with.

"Now I want to add something into the routine, question though, have you ever done a leap before?" Mark asked me.

"Have you seen how I walk ?" I asked in a half joking voice. I wasn't sure if that was an idea to go for.

"Yes and your not bad, but come on, just try it, it's not bad see watch me." he said as he took two steps before flying over for a bit and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Can I least take off my heels, I don't want to break them." I said while unlacing my dance heels. I tossed them aside which left me in my practice clothes and my blue striped socks.

"Just start out with your left foot, then your right, and with that left foot, you're going to do a little jump, and then you land both feet on the ground. Lets have you try" he said.

I gulped as I took my first two steps. I squeezed my eyes as I felt myself float a bit in the air then landed on the ground.

"Alright, not bad there Bella," Mark said with a grin on his face.

"I didn't fall?" I asked and as he nodded, I did a little dance before we got back to focus on our routine.

**************

_Saturday night…_

"Mom, it's fine I'm on my way to the Lodge to get some dinner" I said talking to my mom on the phone. I've gotten out of practice awhile ago and I was starving.

"Okay, just making sure, since it's only going to be me and your father since Emmett is over at Rose's and Jasper is out with Alice." she said.

"I'll be fine just don't try and burn down the house" I said jokingly.

"Don't worry, we're going out to eat and besides that was one time that happened" she said. We talked for a bit then we hung up.

I got to the Lodge which is a diner that me and my family usually go to and it looked like it was a bit busy. I pulled up next to a black Mercedes and parked my truck. Who in hell would want to have a Mercedes? I didn't think anyone here could afford it.

I got in only luckily enough to find an empty stool. I sat down and pulled the menu from the table taking in a quick glance and putting it down, knowing what I want.

"Hey Bella, can I get you anything?" Cora asked as she approached where I was sitting.

"The usual, but can I take it to go though?" I asked.

"Sure thing no problem" she said as she wrote down my order. I got my drink as I waited patiently and quietly for my order, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Bella?" I heard a voice. I turned around only to see that it was Mike walking towards.

"Um, hi Mike, what are you doing here" I asked in a fake nice voice.

"Well, me and some of the gang from work decided to eat here. I'm surprised that you're here to" he said with a grin on his face.

"Actually, I just came here for dinner then I'm heading home" I said turning back but Mike got a hold on my shoulder.

"Really, you sure?" he asked. Luckily, my food came in a bag and I took it, paid for it and got up quickly but only for Mike to grab a hold of my arm.

"Look Mike let go of me I really should be going" I said.

"Come on, why not?" he said. Seriously, he's not getting a grip is he.

"I said, let go" I said through my teeth.

"Fine if you insist" he said letting go of me. Unfortunely, my klutziness came to me and I tripped, knocking over the waiter carrying the food on to the woman sitting at the table along with a man. The worse part. When I got up, my dinner still in my hands, my face turned into horror when I noticed that it was Edward a few feet away, Along with another man and a woman. Oh. My. God.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a confused voice. My face flushed a thousand shades of red.

"Um, I'm so sorry I better be going" I said and ran out of the restaurant and in my truck and drove as fast as I could home.

**********

"Holy crap Bella, only you can be that clumsy" Emmett boomed with laughter after I told him, Jasper, Alice and Rose what happened.

"Gee, thanks for making it worse" I mumbled.

"How bad could that be, I mean come on it's Mike Newton we're talking about" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Not only that but Edward was there. Great he thinks I'm a freak as it is." I said.

"You are not a freak, it just that never rarely happens" Alice said reassuringly.

Just as she said that, we heard a car pulled up. Jasper looked out the window and said, "Well, speaking of Edward here he is." I looked out the window and saw the Volvo parked on the side of the road.

"Hell no I don't want to see him" I said as I got up and ran upstairs. I got in my room and closed the door. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I heard a knock on the door and heard that it was Edward's face, I sat up slowly and saw him standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Hi" I said meekly pulling my knees into my chest on my bed.

"Are you alright? You gave me quite a scare back there" he said walking towards my bed.

"I'm fine it's just well I'm sorry you had to see that before" I said while I felt a blush coming to my face.

"Bella, there is nothing to apologize for. I just couldn't believe the way that Newton was gripping your arm like that. It's too bad I should've punched him when I had the chance" he said. Whoa, since when was he protective of me?

"Look, I just want to forget about it really," I said.

He nodded as if he understood. We sat like that for awhile in silence. It wasn't until I started to say something that Edward cut me off.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here besides checking up on you" he asked, flashing his infamous crooked grin which I can't get enough of.

"Well that was pretty much the jist of it" I mumbled a reply.

"Well, anyways I was wondering that if your not doing anything between Thursday and Sunday night?" he asked.

"I usually have rehearsals Thursdays but they're in the morning, school and of course I have work on Sundays why?" I asked as I was taking a sip of water.

"Well, the thing is, I've told my parents about you and they have seen the show and they want to meet you soon" he said.

And that's when I spat out my water in shock.

**A/N: So what did you think? I felt like this chapter was a bit crappy but from the looks of it, it came out not bad. **

**As for the poll results: Group Dances Disco and Waltz are in a tie so don't forget to vote!**

**You know what to do and hopefully I'll update soon and whenever I can! **


	19. Saying yes and Girl's Night at Alice's

**A/N: Okay so now that the poll is closed (for now I would think), the group dance would be Group Waltz. I might write a chapter about everyone rehearsing at the same time for the waltz, I might not we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars they belong to their rightful owners end of story. **

_**Previously on Dancing on thin air: **_

"_**Well, anyways I was wondering that if your not doing anything between Thursday and Sunday night?" he asked.**_

"_**I usually have rehearsals Thursdays but they're in the morning, school and of course I have work on Sundays why?" I asked as I was taking a sip of water.**_

"_**Well, the thing is, I've told my parents about you and they have seen the show and they want to meet you soon" he said.**_

_**And that's when I spat out my water in shock.**_

Chapter 19

BPOV

"Breathe Bella Breathe" Edward said after I almost choking on my water. Meeting his parents? The hell? I mean I've always wondered what they looked like but I didn't think I was going to meet them this soon.

"I'm fine, um, do they know that we're um well, you know, um not dating?" I asked.

"Relax they know" he said.

"Well, just let me know and I'll be there." I said.

"Great" he said as his green eyes lit up in happiness. It shouldn't go bad right?

We hung out in my room for awhile just talking. To be quite honest, I really enjoyed his presence. The weird thing was that I felt a sense of relaxation when he's around. Weird huh?

All of that was interrupted when Alice comes running into my room without knocking.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing Alice, you could've knocked you know" I said. She rolled her eyes as if she knew that we wasn't doing anything up here.

"Anyways, you should totally hangout with me and Rose tonight. It can be girls night. I want to help out with your makeup while Rose can you your hair. PLEASE????" Alice practically begged.

"What does this girls night involve?" Edward inquired.

"Well, for one thing, no boys allowed, sorry Edward and it just involves a sleepover back at my place" Alice replied.

"Um, Alice would there happened to be um, well, you know makeover?" I said cringing the last word behind Edward.

"Of course silly! Why wouldn't there be one!? Anyways you go get packed up and meet me by my Porsche in a few. Otherwise, don't make me bring Emmett up here," she said as she bounced out of my room.

"Okay I say no more pixie sticks for her" I said as I grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag. As I went to grabbed my hairbrush, I knocked over my book from my dresser. I went to go pick it up, but as I was doing that, I felt Edward's hand on mine. I pulled away from it because I felt a sense of electricity go between us in a good way. I took my hand away quickly and saw Edward's face react the same way.

"Um, here you dropped this" he said giving me back my book.

"Thanks," I said, as a blush was coming to my face. I looked away as I threw my brush into my bag and then I felt a hand going underneath my chin. I looked up only to meet Edward's eyes.

"What is with you and hiding your face when you blush" he asked.

"Um, that's an old trait I have" I said soft enough so he wouldn't hear.

"Well, I kind of like it actually" he said, pulling his crooked grin which turns me on. His face was leaning closer each second until…

"BELLA get your skinny butt down here!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"In a second I'm almost done packing!" I yelled as I pulled away from Edward to finish packing. For some reason he looked sad as I did that. I zipped up my bag and as we were heading down, I turned to him and smiled.

"Just let me know about what's happening okay?" I asked. He knew about meeting his parents and I said to it.

"I'll let you know the final details" he said as we made it downstairs.

"Finally, Rose is waiting in the car. Come on lets' go I'm excited." she said as she kissed Jasper on the cheek as she bounced out of the house.

"I'll see you around" I said and I tipped toed to kiss Edward's cheek and I left my house to endure Alice's girls night.

*************

"So, Bella darling, what was going on with you and Edward upstairs?" Rose asked as we were eating ice cream on Alice's floor in the living room. We were in our pajamas and we sat and talked.

"Nothing really he just wanted to know how I was doing after the restaurant incident and he um kind of wanted me to meet his um, parents" I mumbled out the last part hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Hold on, he wants you to meet his parents?" Alice asked. Damn.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Not really, unless you guys are exclusive…" Rose said.

"No we're not trust me, I've actually wanted to know what his parents look like, plus they've seen me perform and stuff so I guess they want to meet me" I said.

"Well, as long as we're talking parents and being exclusive, it seems to me that Edward is having the hots for you" Alice said.

"What!? What in the hell makes you say that" I asked as I felt a blush coming on again.

"Come on Bells, I've seen the way he looks at you while you're on stage and off, even when I'm backstage I notice it. I've known Edward for a long time and I've never seen him look at a girl that way like he looks at you" Alice said.

"I even agree" Rose said with a little mouthful of mint chocolate ice cream in her mouth. I gave her a look.

"What all I'm saying is last week the way he saw you in that costume for your jive, and when he gave you that 8 as a score, I think he might've been jealous" she pointed out.

"Maybe, but seriously what does he see in me?" I asked.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, kind, a bit of a klutz, I mean, you could probably get any guy you want and guys look at you but you don't see yourself clearly enough." Alice said.

"I may have known you for over three weeks now, but I still know you like a long life best friend."

"True" I said and we then changed the subject immediately. Topics went from fashion to movies to other stuff and finally next week. Monday, I'm going to be dancing the Paso Doble. Alice told me she already saw my costume and have thought of a few ideas for my hairstyle.

We went to bed around 1 in the morning. For some weird reason, I couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking about was what happened with me and Edward in my room, Alice and Rose's conversation about him and me. What does all of it mean? Could I really like Edward Cullen, judge of Dancing with the Stars?

Who knew love could be such a complicated feeling?

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile. Since my summer vacation started, I've been out with my friends a lot, I'm working 3 days a week plus I've been sick. Relax I didn't have Swine Flu! I'm better now so yeah. **

**I bet you're wondering why can't Edward and Bella be with each other already? Well, with Bella's mind focused on the competition, it makes it a bit difficult for her to juggle that and her feeling towards Edward. Don't worry, both of them will realize it, it's only a matter of time, plus I'm doing it slowly so be patient with me! **

**You know what to do now also I'm working on finding Bella's costume and music for her dance which will be posted soon. **


	20. Week 4:Paso Doble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms Meyer does go bother her not me!**

**A/N: I cant believe we made it past 50 reviews awesome!**

Chapter 20

BPOV

I woke to the alarm clock on my IHOME which blasted "I think we're alone now" from The Birthday Massacre Monday morning. Ugh, performance night tonight. I rolled over on my bed to turn off my alarm. The time said 8:45a.m. I got out of bed and made my way down to the bathroom where I found it locked.

"Jazz, you know who's locked up in the bathroom" I asked him as he walked past me.

"Emmett, I think he's been in there for 15 minutes now" he replied as he headed downstairs.

"Well I need to get ready but a certain someone is hogging the bathroom" I said the last part loudly so he could hear.

"Sorry Bells I'm having a bit of a situation" Emmett called.

"I rather not know" I mumbled.

"It's not my fault and that my stupid razor scratched my face" he called. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs for breakfast. I can get ready later.

"Do I even want to know?" Jazz asked me as I grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs.

"Shaving accident." I said pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Ah," he said as we ate in silence for awhile. Then we chatted for awhile and when Emmett came out of the bathroom, I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to shower. After I was in the shower for about 25 minutes, I got out of the shower, ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and ran into my room with the towel tightly on me.

I got into my room and had my bag by the door. I went to my dresser and pulled out underwear and a bra. Then I got out my black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans and threw those one along with my converse sneakers. I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door.

********************

"So, nervous about tonight?" Alice asked me as she was taking out my messy bun in order to do her work.

"Somewhat but not really" I replied. "I think with this dance, I pretty much hope we get a high score."

"Yeah, so has Edward mentioned anything about meeting his 'rents yet?" she asked.

"Not really, I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it" I said as I looked over at my costume for the night. I'm glad it was a better costume for me though. It was a black and white dress which had the white ruffles on the end of the sleeves. There was a slit on the left side of the dress which went from my mid-thigh down which wasn't all to bad.

"Well, he better at least give you a day and time" she said.

"Why?" I asked and I knew then I regretted asking her.

"Because we have to go shopping duh!" she said as she added hairspray.

"Why shopping didn't we go when I had that dinner date thing with Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you need an outfit, I need a new dress" she said.

"Let me guess, Jasper asked you out on a date?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you're psychic too!" she exclaimed as she was brushing my hair. She so better be careful with my hair to.

"I'm not psychic, he's my brother after all and he told Emmett about it when I came home from work last night. From what I heard, I guess he wanted some advice from Emmett of all people." I said.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever Jasper planned it'll be perfect" she said. Alice went ahead and grabbed a bunch of bobby pins and stuck the tips of them in her mouth. She started to twist my hair and put the bun in the middle of the back of my head. Then, she pulled my hair tie and wrapped it around and sticking the bobby pins in the bun and she went and grabbed a fake white rose and pinned it to the left side of my head.

Alice grabbed a hold of the eyeliner and told me to hold still. She applied the rest of the makeup only using lipstick, mascara, and some blush until I was done.

"There you go! Now, I'll leave you to get dressed. You know probably by now that you have to be on stage soon so good luck!" Alice said happily as she almost practically bounced out of the trailer.

I put my costume on. Giving myself a last look before I left my trailer, I saw how I looked. Once again, Alice did a really good job. I gave myself a comforting smile before I threw my heels on and left the trailer.

*************

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars. I'm Tom Bergeron."

"And I'm Samantha Harris back from my maternity leave."

"Tonight the remaining nine stars will dance the Paso Doble and the Viennese Waltz for your votes to the viewers back home. Your votes along with the judges' scores will help out on to who's staying in the competition and who will go home that has the lowest scores."

"Now let's get tonight going and here come our stars!"

Walking down the steps towards the floor a few seconds after Jennie and Derek, to me, I will always hold on the rail and Mark's arm. I refuse to be embarrassed and fall flat on my face down the stairs. When we got down, I stole a quick glance at Edward, who was smiling at me. Damn, I love the way he smiles. I snapped out of it once it was announced that it was time for us to go backstage while Mark and Kym go and perform.

***************

Although I was second to go and perform, that doesn't mean that my nerves are in control. After my fall last week, I was afraid of screwing up. I just pray that I won't fall again.

While we were all backstage with Samantha and the rest of the contestants, I talked to Mel B and Jennie for awhile. Those are who I usually talk to while we're backstage sometimes one of the guys would come over to and talk with us but it's just mainly the three of us.

It wasn't until Mark and Kym came back from performing their Viennese waltz that Mark and I got to where we would wait to be called on stage.

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"A little, not that I'm worried about slipping on my butt again, I think we got this in the bag." I said.

We chatted for a bit until we heard Tom announcing, "Up next this next star's jive was well done performed but the judges wanted her to challenge herself in the Paso Doble, can she rise to the challenge or will another slip up cost her? It's journalist Bella Swan and Mark Ballas.

EPOV

"Their Viennese waltz wasn't that bad, I was just giving my opinion" Carrie Ann said after they went backstage and when I saw Bella was getting ready with Mark.

"I know you were but tell that to the audience" I joked as Carrie Ann playfully rolled her eyes at me as we were getting ready to judge next. Then out of the corner of my eye while the clip was playing of them two rehearsing, I saw her coming out from backstage and getting on the floor kneeling.(sounds wrong I know but its not!)

I thought back to what happened Saturday night. I was this close to kissing Bella. There's been a weird feeling that has been going on inside of me. It's like whenever I'm near her, all I want to do was stay by her side and never leave her at all.

I was pulled out of my thoughts again when the announcer said: _"Dancing the Paso Doble, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas. _

The intro to "You Spin me Right round" from Dead or Alive started to play.

_If I, get to know your name_

_Well, if I, could trace your number baby_

_All I know is that to me you look like your lots to open up your loving arms_

_I want some, want some_

As she danced, I noticed that she had the perfect technique that went into the dance. Not that I've ever danced this one before but I have seen it done.

" I like their footing" Len whispered. "It seems that they know what they're doing."

"Their arms look strong it has look like she stepped up a bit." Carrie Ann was saying. " it seems that with every step of the way, she'll be capable of making it to the finals."

"Yeah, I agree, I like the determination in her face" I said while scribbling some notes down.

They continued to do their routine. When they were done, almost everyone was on their feet, cheering and clapping for them. I even saw out of the corner of my eye that Emmett, Rose and Jasper had happy looks on their faces. Bella and Mark went over to where Tom was standing and here comes our parts now.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it that we've gotten almost a standing ovation. It felt surreal. That lasted not long as we waited for the judges comment. I hope I've lived up to their expectations for this dance.

"Well, I have to say this, I liked the way that you had everything the way a Paso doble is performed so well done" Len commented.

"Alright now Carrie Ann"

"I must say you really did improve from last week. You really did challenged yourself with this dance and I hope you continue to do that and everything was in its right place good job" she said.

"Last but not least, Edward."

"Well, I must also say that well done. The technique was excellent and you had the proper footing and strong arms and like Carrie Ann said everything was well in place and I'm impressed" he said. I was grinning like an idiot baboon but hey I have every right to. I did pretty damn well tonight.

"Alright then if you guys head on back for your scores, coming up we'll have Mel B dancing to the Viennese Waltz along with a Paso from Cameron and Edyta." Tom announced.

****************

"Welcome back to Dancing with the Stars, just before Bella and Mark performed their Paso Doble which impressed the judges but will their scores be more impressive? Let's go to Samantha backstage with them as we wait for the scores.

I felt Mark's hands squeezing mine as we waited. To me, it felt forever during the commercial break. Please let us get good scores, please, please, please.

"_The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."_

"10"

What are you serious?!

"_Len Goodman."_

"10"

Two tens?! Holy crap meaning Edward would give me…

"_Edward Cullen"_

"10!" he said flashing his famous grins.

Me and Mark were jumping up and down as we heard the scores. A 30!! Holy crap I couldn't believe it! We heard cheering and applause behind us.

"As you can see Bella and Mark got a 30/30 for their Paso Doble. How do you guys feel?" Samantha asked.

"Oh my god what is there to feel? I'm beyond excited. I think I'm dreaming" I said.

"Well there you have it a 30/30 but that doesn't mean they're not out of the woods just yet they still need your votes. Call, go online and text if you them to stick around next week, Tom" Samantha said.

Me and Mark went to the confessional so that way we would tell them how we felt on our dance and scores that happen every week.

"We got a 10 from every judge. I'm so happy I'm practically speechless." I said.

"I'm very proud of you" he said grinning.

"I think I'm most proud our teamwork" I said.

"That too." he agreed.

****************

After the show, I was bombarded with interview almost after interview. It felt great but tiring. I got back to my dressing room and almost everyone was there. Everyone except Edward.

"Congrats honey!!" Alice practically screamed and attacked me with a huge hug. "Edward would've been here but he had to rush home."

"It's okay" I said as I got more hugs from Rose and Jasper. It was Emmett who gave me his infamous bear hugs, only tighter.

"Um…Emmett… can't…breathe." I said.

"Sorry squirt. I'm proud of you" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay guys now I hate to say it but out, I need to change unless you guys would want to be here.." I started to say. Jazz and Emmett got out immediately while Rose said she'll meet me at home and Alice said her goodbye and left to get her stuff.

I got undress and threw on my clothes and I noticed out of the corner of my eye a red rose laying on the vanity. Attached to it was a card that said:

_Congrats on tonight_

_Meet my parents on the 12th__ the following Sunday not this one coming up_

_Let me know. _

_Text me tonight. _

_-E_

I smiled and I grabbed my phone texting him saying that the 12th would be fine meeting his parents. I just hope they like me. I mean Edward and I are friends. What else can happen?

**A/N: I'm sorry I wish I would've updated yesterday but my friend decided to go ahead and ask me to go over to her house to play Mario Kart last night and I came home late and I couldn't go on after I came home. **

**So yeah, I decided to write the performance part in Edward's point of view and have the judges input on it while it was happening. Hope you didn't mind! **

**And I got a twitter. I know I had no intentions on getting one but after some thought, what the hell? So if you want to follow me, want to know if I'm working on a chapter for this story or my life whichever, just follow me at xSpikeluver89. **

**And to the response on my last review from my last chapter, to Krugness, yes it would be awkward if they were dating plus they would have to keep it a secret. Right now, their feelings for each other are friends. Like I said they'll realize their feelings, just not now. It'll develop over time. They'll realize it, I'm not saying when or where that's where my writing tricks come into play hehe!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling I'll update sometime next week hopefully and review, review, review!**


	21. Week 4:Results

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 21

BPOV

After last night, I couldn't wait to be home. Unfortunely, that didn't last long as my alarm rang like crazy on my IHOME. I slammed the alarm button off and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my towel and clothes for today since I have class to go to and I have to drop off my article to Ben, I knew I was in for a long day. Results show was tonight.

I got to the bathroom. Thank god, it was empty. I got in and got ready. I ran my hair in the shower and stood in there for about 20 minutes top. As soon as I got out I heard a banging on the door.

"I'm almost done relax! " I yelled through the door. Ever heard of waiting now these days? The knocking continued as I wrapped my towel around me tightly. I swung the door open which revealed Jasper.

"May I help you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Two things, one hurry up everyone needs the bathroom quote Emmett and two you got flowers," he said.

"Wait who got me flowers?" I asked.

"I don't know check it out" he said as I ran to my room and threw on a black t shirt and my light faded jeans and ran downstairs. I got down to the living and there was a bouquet of roses, red to be exact on the coffee table.

"Do you know who sent these?" I asked. I looked for a card. None, except the card that had my address and the flower shop that came from it.

"Beats me, I guess whoever sent it wants to be anonymous." he said. I shrugged it off as I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my stuff for tonight and left the house.

*****************

"So, remember your next paper is due in a few weeks and remember to have the correct sources in a bibliography. You can go now" my professor said ending class. I sighed heavily as I grabbed my bag. I had the paper done. Printing it out was a pain the butt. I walked out of the building when my phone chirped.

"Bella Swan why didn't you tell me you got roses!?" Alice.

"Hi Alice, oh I'm fine how are you today?" I asked mockingly.

"Don't try and change the subject." she said.

"Look, I was bound to tell you, but you would've found out, well force out of me at the show" I said.

"Good point, but still, why did I have to find out from Jazz?" she asked.

"Cause, you talk to him almost constantly and you have a major crush on my brother at the same time?" I said.

"Well, you got me there. Remember I want the full details on what happened this when you get here later." she said.

"You'll have my story on this and question, do you know who sent them?" I asked.

"Not really but my suspicion is Edward" she replied simply.

"Hmm, well' see you tonight I got to go" I said.

"Okay see you later!" with that, we both hung up and I got into my truck and made it out of the parking lot to go grab something to eat.

*****************

I told Alice everything of what happened this morning. Surprisingly, she's kept quiet. Why do I know that she knows something about the roses? I didn't feel like pressing the issue anymore as I got ready tonight.

"So, nervous about meeting the folks?" Alice asked.

"Kind of, I mean I don't know what to do in that type of situation before. The only guy's parents I've met was Jake's. I don't think that counts though" I said.

"Well, it kind of counts, you told me what his dad and your dad knows each other" she said.

I nodded mutely. I looked in the mirror as Alice did my hair. My thoughts drifted into space in the meantime. Weird thing to me now is that, whenever I speak his name or be around him, I get a weird tingly feeling that I've never felt before. Could these feelings mean I actually love Edward? It couldn't be a possibility, could it?

"Bella yoo hoo? Are you there?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry, I got distracted" I said.

"Sure you did" she said and I rolled my eyes as I threw on my costume and went to the stage area.

***********************

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: The results, I'm Tom Bergeron."

And I'm Samantha Harris."

It went on like usual every week. We would find out who's going home at the end of the show, who's performing and what not and more extras that the audience at home don't know about the show. It was basically a routine to me.

Everyone was backstage and Cameron and Edyta just came back from doing their encore dance and we were getting to go onstage to see who's safe when I was talking with Mel and Jennie beforehand.

"So, Bella, I forgot to mention, how did that date go?" Mel asked me.

"It went fine, we just had dinner, walked around town, got to know one another that stuff" I replied.

"Are you guys going to see each other again?" she asked. _Well, we sort of have after that, but she doesn't need to know that does she?_ I thought to myself.

"We'll see" I said simply.

"Don't worry about it right now, at least he was a nice guy" she said. _Yeah, nice, funny, smart, those lips are so damn sexy…wait a minute Bella you can't be feeling those feelings! Can you?_

_Oh shut up brain what do you know?_

_I know pretty much not to take it to the next level with a judge on the show!_

_But he's so damn cute…_

_Bella…I wouldn't I mean what are the consequences? You'll be forced to withdraw and tabloids would certainly have a feel day._

_Unless I keep it a secret, no one would know except my family, Edward's parents and Alice right?_

"Bella, you there?" Mel said waving a hand in my face.

"What? Sorry, I got distracted" I said.

"Uh huh, well, come on everyone's waiting" she said as she grabbed my hand as well followed the rest of the cast out on to the stage.

*************************

"Well, here's the part where it gets a bit tense. We will now reveal the first four couples that are safe to dance next week."

"Now, in no particular order we will reveal the first couple who is safe and they are.."

I stood there while Mark was behind me. Yeah, we may have gotten a perfect score, but with viewers' votes, you never know.

"Our first couple saved is…Bella and Mark"

I jumped up and down in excitement. Holy crap I couldn't even believe it and we were saved first! The light closed in on us as we were beaming in excitement.

"The next couple saved is…Cameron and Edyta!" They were shocked and happy as the light on them closed off in blackness. Then Jennie and Derek were saved as well as Mark and Kym. It went to commercials soon afterwards after along with another performance and who else is getting saved and who's going to get bumped off.

*******************

Throughout the show, you could probably feel the tense rising as it went on. They were getting worried on who's going to be safe, who's going to be in the bottom two, and who's going home. The biggest fear ever. I guess I hadn't realized on how this night is always "fright night" as we call it.

Later on, we found out that Marie and Jonathan, Helio and Julianne, and Jane and Tony were safe. Only Floyd and Karina and Mel and Maks were this week's bottom two. I was shocked at that because I thought Mel did a really good job last night.

It turned out in the end that Floyd and Karina was eliminated and I found out that me and Mark are dancing the Rumba next week. That should go really well in my book.

******************

"So, I saw you and Mel talking tonight" Alice said as we were in my trailer as I was getting my things together.

"And that concerns you why?" I asked.

"Well, she asked about the date with you and Edward, well I hope you didn't mention that" she said.

"Look I just said he was a mystery guy, not Edward's name and besides she just wanted to know how it went no big deal plus I told her I don't know when I'm seeing him again" I said.

"Okay, just making sure," Alice said. I looked at her and something in her eyes were telling me that she is planning something.

I'm afraid to know what it was.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I promise it won't happen again! Anyways, Bella and Mark have survived round 4 of the competition. Next week they dance the Rumba, I have a feeling they will be some tension in the air. Not in a sexual way! **

**Here's how I outline the next few chapters: the rehearsal for the rumba, the next chapter will be something not sure yet, the other few chapters will be the performance and results and the other chapter will be a rehearsal chapter and the next chapter after that will be the meeting of Carlisle and Esme and I cant wait to write that soon!**

**Don't forget to review! I feel like I'm losing some of my readers after my last update, then again it's the summer so it's understandable that everyone's busy even me. **

**Review! Maybe next chapter I might send out a preview not sure yet. **

**Stay tuned for the rehearsal chapter! **


	22. Rehearsal days and realizing feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Dancing with the stars for that matter they belong to their rightful owners. I only own this plot so HA! **

**A/N will be at the bottom**

Chapter 22

BPOV

"And move one, two, three, and sway your hips" he instructed me and we danced in the practice room the next day at rehearsal. From what I know of the Rumba, well, really nothing. I guess that's what rehearsal was really for I guess.

"Then after that we hold your left hand into my right and you spin right into me and do a split" he said.

When I did the split, I didn't landed on my ass this time. Thought, doing a split did hurt like hell. That's what I get for not doing gymnastics in my life.

"So um, then you pull me up and what else happens?" I asked.

"Then you stand there and we have our faces close to each others" he said as he showed me out it was done. We were in the position for awhile now.

"And…"I said.

"And, I'm thinking of what else should happen after that" he said as we started to pull away from each other. I walked over towards my bag and took out my water bottle. I took a swig of it and closed the bottle shut.

"So Bella, I have a question for you" Mark asked.

"Shoot" I said.

"What is going on with this mystery guy and you?" he asked. I stared at him with my eyes widen.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Well, it really doesn't help that type of gossip goes around" he replied.

"If you want to know, there's nothing going on with me and the guy" I said. _You mean you and Edward. God, shut up brain!_

"Hmm, I don't know, I mean I've also noticed on how one of the judges has an eye for you" Mark noted.

"Really? You jealous?" I joked.

"No I'm not, actually" Mark laughed at my joke. We talked for a bit before we rehearsed some more before we called it a night. We then set up our next rehearsal for tomorrow around 3pm, once I get out of work and we parted ways for the night.

************************

Driving home made me do a lot of thinking. I couldn't believe that Mark knew about mystery guy. However, to me they mystery guy was Edward. No we're not in a relationship, we're just friends. I've been telling myself a lot lately. Even to everyone I know. I'm just lucky enough that I haven't told a stranger yet.

Sometimes I wonder if Edward is probably thinking of the same thing too.

***********************

EPOV

I sighed and sat back down on my couch. The TV was playing in the background and I could care less on what's on it right now. A lot of things was running through my head. One in particular was Bella.

It only seemed like yesterday when I first saw her..

_---Flashback----_

_It was your typical Tuesday afternoon. I was stressed about getting ready for next week's premiere. I know how can a judge be worried about something like that. But when it comes to watching new celebrities trying to dance. _

_I decided to stop by the dance studio and check out on what's going on. I parked my Volvo and while I was walking in, I saw a nice red BMW parked not far from the entrance. _

_*********************_

"_Ah, Edward, long time no see" James said at the counter as I walked into the shoe store that was in the studio. _

"_James, how are things?" I asked him. I've known him for awhile since our families are friends with each other. We're not buddy, buddy or anything, but we get along fine. _

"_Things are okay, Victoria is doing fine as well" he said speaking of his girlfriend. We talked for awhile but not before I heard two girl's voices from not afar. _

"_Rose, come on I hate those" one girl said. It sounded like an angel. _

"_Why do you have to be so picky for?" the other girl with the blonde hair said. _

"_Because, I need air for my toes, not suffocate them any longer while I'm dancing" she said. _

_The blonde girl, who I'm assume is Rose sighed heavily and walked down the aisle. "I'm going to find some black shoes" the other girl said as she got up. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. She was walking around looking at the black dancing heels. _

_This girl was the beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long dark brown mahongy hair that went down towards the middle of her back, pale skin, and when she turned around, she had big chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in for days. _

_We stared at each other for awhile before she set her eyes on a pair of shoes and grabbed them. _

"_Say James, who are they?" I asked him, nodding my head in the girls' direction. _

"_Oh, the one with the brown hair, that's Bella Swan, she's a journalist who's going to be on TV this season" he said. _

"_Really, which one?" I asked. _

"_Dude come on, she's going to be on your show, remember?" he said. _

"_Really? I didn't know that" I said sheepishly. _

"_And you call yourself a judge? Sad in a way, but I'm only kidding bro, you know that, besides, she seems like an eye catcher to me" he said before crouching down to grab a pen that fell over._

_We said our goodbyes and as I was walking out, I grabbed my phone out and dialed a number to the nearest flower shop. _

_----End of flashback----_

I sighed. There was no other girl that can even compare to Bella. Not one at all. But who am I kidding? I mean we are friends and come the 12th she's going to me my parents. They've been dying to meet her anyways, hence my mother is telling me constantly that Bella and I will wind up together. I don't see that as a possibility. Do I?

*********************

BPOV

The next few days were tense. The routine to our rumba was coming along fine. That is until one day during rehearsal, we get a knock at the door. Not that I don't mind him at rehearsals, but yesterday he, Rose and Jasper came and Emmett was almost going to have a heart attack on what he saw.

The door opened and Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Alice, Jasper, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Jasper told me on what he saw at rehearsal and I wanted to stop by and see, and I had to bring him along and also, I brought someone with us. Hope you don't mind" she said. What in the hell does she have planned.

"Not at all he or she can come watch us, we want you input on it anyways. Besides, it's been awhile since anyone stopped by minus yesterday" Mark said.

"Yeah, it's not a problem" I agreed.

"Good, I'm happy, you can come in they don't mind" Alice yelled out into the hallway. My breath hitched as I saw who walked in.

In walked Edward, wearing that famous crooked grin that I liked.

Oh. Crap.

**A/N: Aha! A cliffy… what do you think is going to happen while he's there?**

**As you can see they're slowly realizing their feelings for one another. It just hasn't clicked yet. It will come trust me! **

**For those who don't know what the rumba is, the rumba is a slow Latin dance, more likely a romance dance sort of speak that originated from Cuba, I believe if I'm not correct so yeah. **

**I think I'm going to leave the roses from the last chapter as a mystery. The person who gave Bella the roses will be revealed later on in this story. I haven't abandoned this story and I never will. I just have few other stories I'm working on, plus I've started writing a Cold Case story, but I'm on and off as to whether or not to post it. We'll see. **

**Anything else to add…I guess that's pretty much it except the part where I say go review and thanks for the alerts and reviews I've been getting. You guys rock! **


	23. Intersting rehearsal and bathroom talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DWTS or Twilight, they belong to their creators and I own this story idea so yeah. **

**Chapter 23**

BPOV

Oh crap. This was so not happening. Why, why, why, why? I guess I could suck it up for now. Remind me to kill Alice for this if it doesn't go smoothly.

"Edward hi, um what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound so shocked.

"Well, since I've never seen you rehearse outside of the studio and also I wasn't doing anything special, and I saw Alice and Jasper heading so I want to check it out" he said.

"I don't mind at all really" I said. I looked over at Mark, hoping he wont be to disappointed that our rehearsal was interrupted. Surprisingly enough, he took it fine. He mentioned that it would be okay once in awhile to have people come at rehearsals, hopefully when we make it the finals it wont happen.

"Okay so this isn't fully finished so let us know how you think." Mark was saying as he walked over towards the CD player and our music came on.

As we started up, I looked over quickly and saw Edward giving my a reassuring smile. I returned one back and then I started to move.

****************************

EPOV

Seeing Bella rehearsing was something new to me. Not that I've seen her perform before, but not out of the ballroom, as I would call it.

I must admit she did looks stunning, even if she's wearing a grey baggy t-shirt, black yoga pants and her beige dancing heels and her hair up on the top of her head in a messy bun. The look in her eyes as she was dancing looked determined to do well next week.

I give her credit for doing this to be honest. With me, I would've been out in the first week.

"She does look good," Alice whispered towards me.

"Yeah I mean her dance technique does look a bit better from last week, and the week before" I said.

"And week after week, mainly since week one" she said rolling her eyes.

"Will you keep it down" I whispered a bit harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not the one who's falling for her" she said.

"Is that true?" Jasper as he turned towards me.

"Is what true" I heard a voice and looked up and saw that Bella was standing there with her hands on her hips and Mark going towards the CD player.

"Nothing Bella, that wasn't bad" Alice said as she walked over towards her.

"She already knows what I thought so back to my question…" Jasper said.

"I think I am, though I'm not sure if she feels the same way" I replied.

"Though, I'm not a girl and I don't know how a girl's mind works, but I don't see why she won't, she was just in a relationship and she seems to handle it well. But like Emmett and I said when we met you, if you do anything to hurt Bella, we'll hurt you, well more like Emmett will kill you" Jasper said.

"I promise to both of you that I have no ever intention of hurting Bella in every way" I promised. And I do mean it.

******************************

After Bella was done with rehearsal, the four of us went to a diner nearby to eat. Alice and Jasper sat on one end of the booth while me and Bella took the other side.

"So Bella, today was fun at rehearsal, wasn't it?" Alice asked her.

"I guess, I mean I had no idea you two were coming, especially you Jazz" she said giving Jasper a pointed look.

"It was all Alice's idea" he said raising his hands up in defense. We laughed and then the waitress came over and took our orders and we waited for it to come out.

"I have to use the bathroom, you know, just clean up a bit, I'll be back" Bella said nervously as she got up and went to the restroom.

"Is she alright?" I asked softly towards Alice and Jasper.

"She's probably tired that's all," Jasper said.

"I don't know, she seemed quiet while the three of us talked, I hope we didn't feel like we've left her out" I said.

"I'll go check on her, I'll have her back to herself in no time" Alice chirped as she got up from her seat and went towards the restroom. I hope she does make Bella alright.

*************************

BPOV

Ow, can my ankle be a more pain in the ass? I sat on the counter in the bathroom, luckily no one was around as I rolled up my pants on my right leg to check on the ankle brace I have on my foot.

I bet you're wondering about that. Well, it happened when I was at rehearsal Thursday night and I thought I twisted my right ankle. I went to the doctors, thank god not the ER and the doctor said to wear a brace at practice but to take it easy and lay off on it for the next few days. However that was proven to be difficult. Thank god only Mark knows what happened and we have taken some breaks in between. I just hope my injury doesn't get worse.

I hopped down off the counter and made a face in pain as soon as the door opened.

"Oh my god Bella are you alright?" Damn Alice.

"Actually not really, my ankle has been bothering me a bit, so I wanted to check on the brace to see if it was in tact." I said.

"I see." she said.

"Please don't tell Edward or the guys, not yet, I don't want them to freak out or anything" I pleaded with her.

"I promise I wont, but I was just wondering now that we're alone, here in the bathroom, I wanted to ask you something" she said.

I nodded letting her know to go on.

"Why did you act all shocked when Edward came to practice?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was shocked, I guess, I mean I was happy he was there really, I was just shocked." I replied. Alice grew quiet for a moment. It seemed like she was contemplating something.

"You love Edward" she said.

"Say what now?" I asked. That I wasn't expecting.

"You. Love. Edward." she repeated slowly.

"What I mean, that's crazy I don't love him like that and I know he doesn't love me like that" I said.

"Oh cut the crap, I mean I see it in his eyes whenever you're around him, and half the time, you look at him all goo-goo gaga over him as well. At least admit you have a tiny crush on him" she said.

"I do have a tiny crush on him" I admitted softly.

"Thought so, come on, time to stop hiding out in here and face the boys, besides our food is probably getting cold" she said as we went out of the bathroom back to our table. I slid down and Alice did the same when we got to our table.

"Felling better?" Edward asked me.

"Pretty much yeah" I replied and he flashed his famous crooked gin at me.

This guy is going to be the death of me.

**A/N: Tada! An update I know it's been way to long! So now those two are admitting their feelings, well Edward has, Bella is in denial, will they ever tell it to each other face to face? Got to stay tuned and find out. **

**A new poll is up on the profile regarding to the group dance. Group Waltz is chosen, I'm just figuring out how to write it out. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which is week 5 performance, then week 5 results chapter and then we finally get to meet Carlisle and Esme! **

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for waiting this long for this update! **


	24. Week 5: Rumba

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and DWTS they belong to their rightful owners, I only own the plot. **

Chapter 24

BPOV

My ankle seemed to have gotten better in the next few days. I'm surprised that Alice had kept her mouth shut about it. I told Rose about my accident the night before. She said that I should've told the guys about it, but she promised not to tell Emmett.

So, here I am Monday afternoon, waiting for Alice to get here and do her work. I was sitting on the chair, reading _Pride and Prejudice _when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open, I'm decent!" I called out, closing my book.

"I sure hope so" a voice said coming in, making it Jasper as he came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Getting away from Rose and Emmett for a bit, on the way here, they were having a debate on when they should have the wedding, Rose wanted to wait until summer while Emmett wants to wait until next year so they can be engaged for a year" he said.

"Well, they have to make a compromise, they dealt with each other for the past two years, I don't see what's the big deal" I said getting up from my chair.

"Um, Bella, what's that on your right foot" Jasper asked pointing to my brace which was still on my foot.

"Oh that, well I had a sprain on my ankle the other day, not a hairline fracture thank god" I replied.

"You did go to the doctors and had it checked out right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said to take it easy for a few days and I have, my ankle's better see?" I said standing perfectly still.

"I believe you, you haven't told anyone else haven't you?" he asked.

"Only, you, Mark, Alice and Rose knows" I replied. "I don't want mom, dad Emmett and Edward to worry a lot."

"I won't say anything to them, but if it gets worse, you have to tell him," Jasper warned me.

"I know and I really don't plan on it getting hurt again" I said and then the door opened, revealing Alice with all of her necessary tools and what not for my hair and makeup.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Gee, Alice, had any more pixie sticks today?" I asked.

"No, for your information Bella and I only had about 3 or 4 cups of coffee today" she replied.

"I'm going to go to meet up with the 'lovely' couple" Jasper said and he air quoted "lovely" with his fingers. He went over towards Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww," I mocked him.

"Shut up!" He yelled outside the trailer and closed the door.

"You're mean" Alice said.

"I know" I replied with an evil grin. Alice just shook her head and opened up one of her bag which contained probably almost every hair product there is.

My dance costume was brought in earlier while I was doing last minute rehearsing. It was black with only the left sleeve and it had pink along the side with sequences on it and it only had a hole on the right side which wasn't to bad. Not too revealing I would think.

Alice had my hair straighten out and created in a half ponytail like style leaving a few strands of my hair in the front. She added make up to it, light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and some tan lipstick, which I don't remember the color.

"See you look amazingly hot" she said after she was done. "Here, I got some things for you." Alice reached in her bag and pulled out a beige ankle brace and a pair of beige stockings.

"Um, what do I need these for? My ankle seems fine today" I asked.

"I know but it's just to have on you, in case you get hurt out there" she said. "which I'm not saying you wont is all or anything."

She left the room soon after. I opened up the brace and put it on my ankle. It fitted just right. Then I put the stocking on and after I threw on my costume and shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror for a last look over and I left my trailer for the stage.

********************************

Okay, question time. Ever had one of those fears of doing something that's going to be worth gossip to everyone? Well that's what happened with tonight.

We did the usual and I was backstage with the other contestants while Marie and Jonathan was dancing the samba. While Samantha was getting ready to interview them after the judges critiquing, out of nowhere Edyta cried out, "Marie just fainted!"

I felt the color drain from my face.

"I hope she's okay" I said softly. Everyone had worried and shocked looks on their faces as it went to commercial immediately.

It wasn't until later when we saw Marie and Jonathan come backstage, very much conscious and well. She kept assuring everyone that she was fine. After she went and had her scores told to her, she did the interview and went immediately backstage for some needed rest.

While Jane and Tony went out to do their dance, I had the nerves coming at me again. What if I fell like Marie did like that out there? I just sat there calming my nerves until I was called up to perform.

**********************************

_**Dancing the Rumba, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas. **_

The music starts up, which our song was called "Me and Mrs. Jones" played. As I did my routine, it felt a bit off. The moves itself was fine, however, it's the person that I was dancing with, it felt odd.

Somehow, I was pulled into a daydream like stance while I was performing, that it wasn't Mark who wasn't my dance partner in this dream. It was Edward.

For some weird reason, I felt at ease. However, it's like this dream was trying to tell me something. Like what thought? I couldn't place my finger on it at this point.

I was pulled out of my daydream as soon as I heard clapping and cheering from the audience. Our performance was done. I was out of breath as we walked over towards the judges table to be critiqued. Len had to start out.

"Well, Bella I must say that the rumba you and Mark did was a pretty thought out well performed routine. So well done" he said. Next was Carrie Ann.

"Bella, I think you may have a shot here, I mean last with the Paso Doble and this week with the rumba, I saw that you were a little stiff on you right foot but it's okay I know that you kept on going so can't wait to see what you'll pull next week with the group dance" she said. Edward's turn was up. Gulp.

"Bella I must say that it was a very well performance. As Carrie Ann said you had a off thing on your right foot also I cant wait to see what you'll bring next week" he said. Something was way off. When he mentioned about my right foot, it sounded like he had concern mixed in. Weird.

Mark and I walked backstage where we were waiting for our scores. We did our mini-interview with Samantha and we finally got to the dreaded part. Our scores.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9"

"Len Goodman"

"10"

"Edward Cullen"

"9"

"Okay a 28/30 two points down from the leader board, I'm sure you'll guys find another way back to the top of the leader board now folks if you want Bella and Mark to stay in the competition don't forget to call in your votes and text your votes as well to their number please vote back to you Tom" Samantha said.

******************************

Finally, tonight was over. I just got to deal with results show tomorrow. A 28/20 isn't too bad. However, I really do want to earn that 30/03 score again like last week. It felt good.

I was putting on my sneakers when a knock came on the door.

"I'm decent it's open!" I yelled.

"Okay I get your word" a velvety voice answered and I knew it was Edward right away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Just came here to see how you're doing" he said.

"Just tired really" I replied as I was packing my stuff in my duffle bag.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know that, well, tonight you seemed a bit off while you were dancing tonight. Is there something wrong with your foot?" he asked.

"No not really, why? Who told you?" I asked him.

"No one, not that you mentioned it…" he started to say but I stopped him before he said anything else.

"Edward, I'm fine there's nothing wrong with anything. If there was, you've would found out anyways. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and then I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out of my trailer for the night.

EPOV

Something was defiantly up with Bella tonight. It seemed like her right foot was giving her problems while she was performing. However, I didn't want to say anything else besides the right foot thing like Carrie Ann said.

I will find out one way or another. I need to keep a better eye out on her.

**A/n: Sorry this took forever, I've been swamped with work and getting ready for school which I start in two weeks. Ugh. **

**Speaking of school, the updates will be less or so depending on how much schoolwork I get so don't fret or anything if I wont update in a week or two. **

**Next week will be the results show. Any ideas on who will be going home or staying on the show? Got to stay tune and find out of course! **

**I'm excited to write the meet the parents chapter soon! It'll be cute and humorous let me tell you that one for sure. **

**Anything else…oh yeah don't forget to follow me on twitter! It's Xspikeluver89 on there. **

**Review whichever I don't care. They make me happy and we made it to 60 reviews!! You guys are amazing and thanks for sticking around waiting for chapters of this story! **


	25. Week 5: Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Ms. Meyer does. Go bother her!**

**Chapter 25**

BPOV

Getting home last night was quite interesting. Of course, I got the usual. My parents asked me how it went, then they told me what they liked and what they didn't like. Which I do mind their opinions, they always be willing to support in whatever I was doing.

I got up to my room and laid on my bed. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes since I was in my workout clothes and I let sleep take over me once I hit the bed.

*********************************

I woke up the next morning, dreading today. Results show. I grudgingly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I saw that Emmett was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast while Jasper was getting some cereal.

"Morning squirt" Emmett said noticing my entrance.

I grunted in response and sat up on the counter, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Rough night eh sis?" he asked me.

"Not really, I'm just tired" I replied.

"Well, at least you don't have class today" Jasper noted. That's right, thank god my professor cancelled my class today because he had to attend some seminar. However, Ben wanted me to come into work for a few hours which I don't mind.

"Yeah but I have work today meaning I have to deal with Mike" I cringed at his name.

"Let's put it this way, at least you can tell him that you're in love with Edward. Oh crap" Jasper said and covered his mouth.

Emmett looked at me then at Jasper. The room got quiet all of a sudden. Thank god our parents left early.

"As a joke?" Jasper said sheepishly.

"Um yeah okay, I'm going to go shower now" I said and I ran up the stairs into the shower.

*********************

Later on, I've managed to survive work thought out the day. Angela and I had a interesting conversation on what she thought of the show so far. She told me it was interesting for her to see me dancing on TV and not completely falling on my face live. I told her not to jinx it and she swore to me she didn't.

I got to the studio after I got out of work. I walked towards my trailer and made myself comfortable while I waited for Alice. She came in awhile later and did her job. We chatted about what happened this morning and she almost started to squeal after the part I told her about what Jasper.

"OW Alice, watch my hair!" I shirked.

"Sorry but I can't believe you finally, but slowly, admitting your feelings for Edward eek! He's going to be beyond cloud nine when he hears about this" she said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, I mean I don't like him like that, I'm just really, really confused" I admitted sheepliy.

"Yeah okay, whatever Bella, but don't worry, when the time comes you'll realize it" Alice said. After that conversation dropped, we managed to talk about other things. The day before I was suppose to meet Edward's parents, she's going to take me on another shopping trip.

Oh joy. Just what I need. Not.

***********************************

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: The results show. I'm Tom Bergeron."

"And I'm Samantha Harris"

"Tonight we say goodbye to one more couple who will be eliminated from the show tonight who has the lowest votes from you viewers at home."

It wasn't no surprise that Marie was up and well after her fainting spell last night. Luckily, she stayed backstage in her trailer to relax and take it easy.

We were backstage, waiting for Mel and Maks to finish doing their encore dance. I must admit, I've been pretty much having the time of my life here. I mean, who wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this? Oh right, me almost.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mark started to drag me towards the stage where we were to meet with our fates.

It was only a matter of seconds before we would find who stays and who goes.

Mel and Maks were called first as being safe to dance next week. I was drawn out of the it whenever I kept looking at Edward. He was too observed as to what was going on right now, but whenever I'm not looking, I get the feeling that he was looking at me to. At it wasn't whenever I danced.

"The next couple to be safe is, Bella and Mark"

A smile appeared on my face as Mark and I hugged while there was whooping and cheering going on. As I looked over before the light dimmed off of us, I saw Edward smiling his crooked grin which I like now.

***************************

Throughout the show backstage, only Mel, me, Jennie, Cameron, and Helio were safe. For the rest, it got a bit tense. I mean, if you weren't called safe, it's practically nerve-wracking to wait.

Only about five more weeks until the finale. Next week, those who remained safe, we were going to do one dance that we haven't danced yet at all in the season and a group dance. The group dance was the waltz. My dance I have to do is the foxtrot.

Great those classical, spohiscated dances and my lack of grace, not good. I know it would end in disaster.

Later on, the musical performances were done and we were waiting for whoever was going to be safe and for whoever was going to be eliminated.

Marie and Jonathan was safe to compete again while Jane and Tony and Mark and Kym are in the bottom two.

*****************************

At the end of the show, Mark and Kym were eliminated. It was sad to see them go, but it has to happen for a reason. Now that there was only six people left. Six people left to compete. Six people left to try and to win the disco ball trophy.

At this point, it's anyone's game.

I was walking towards me truck when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw that surprisingly it was Edward coming to me.

"Edward hi" I said and then to my shock he pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I must say tonight, well every week you cease to amaze me" he said.

"Yeah, well you can thank Mark for that" I replied.

"I have to which by the way I came over to let you know that for the 12th to be there around five at my parents place" he said.

"Don't worry five at your parents place, I'll be there" I said.

"Great" he said with a smile. _God he is amazing. _

"Just get home safe" he said and with that he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I could've felt the blush that was coming on to my face.

"I will" I said as I got into my truck and started the engine. As I was driving home, I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face.

**A/n: holy crap is it? Why yes it is it's an update! After what two weeks or so I finally update! Don't worry the next chapter wont take this long, I can try and guarantee you that. **

**Next chapter will be the rehearsal for the foxtrot and the chapter after that, Esme and Carlisle make their appearances! **

**Don't forget to vote in the poll regarding to this story and review while you're here! **


	26. Practicing and Edward time

**Disclaimer : Yeah I just found out I own Twilight, only to realize that it had Stephenie's name on it. I just borrow her characters and I don't own Dancing with the Stars, I own this story idea however!**

**Chapter 26 **

BPOV

"Heel, toe, heel toe"

So this was how it was going down at practice the next day. Learning the foxtrot is something that I've never done before. It requires grace and that I don't have what so ever. Grace+ my klutziness = disaster in the making.

"Now we going to slide along the floor or glide as I preferred it" he said as we glide across the floor slowly.

"Am I going have to do this at a faster tempo?" I asked.

"Well not to fast, we don't want anything to happen to your ankle like last week" Mark said.

"True" I mumbled as I walked over to the side to check on my ankle. It has gotten a bit better but not as bad as it was before. I wore a brace for practices now. Who knows what might happen.

*****************************

The next day, I had class, luckily it's only one class, then work and then dance rehearsal. Somehow, I've managed to get through today before anything else. I was driving to practice when my phone beeped.

I looked over to where my phone was sitting on the seat and saw that I have a new text. I decided to check it out when I get to the studio. I don't think that a chief's daughter would get a ticket for replying a text message. That would be just wrong.

I got to the studio in less than a minute after. I pulled into the parking lot and put my truck in park. I grabbed my phone and I saw the text message which was from none other than Edward.

_Hi, hope you're trying to enjoy your day-E_

_**I actually just got to dance and I'm almost ready to die!! Ha ha ha.-B**_

_How funny and I'll let you go do that but minus the dying part. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you.-E_

I sat there in my truck, shellshock. The hell did that mean? Did he mean that he likes me as more than…no it couldn't be, could it?

I quickly gave a reply back and threw my phone in my bag and stepped out of the truck, locked it and after making sure I locked it, I walked into the studio.

***************************

Group Waltz rehearsal went pretty interesting the next day. Basically, we were taught how to dance the waltz for those who've never done it. Then we were going to dance around in a circle with our partners and one by one, we would do a solo and then fall back in line.

Pretty weird huh?

As soon as that rehearsal was let out, me and Mark went back to the studio to work on our little solo for the group waltz.

"Spin, spin and walk two, three four"

I spun around and then I almost slipped. That was the third time that has happened.

"Bella, what is going on in your head? You need to be focused on the waltz yesterday you were doing well with the rest of the cast at rehearsal." Mark said.

"Sorry I guess I'm trying to get the steps in place" I admitted sheepishly. Normally I would get this down pat. However today was different.

"It's okay, come on let's start over again" he said as we got back into place.

****************************

By Saturday, I basically had the foxtrot rehearsal done and I was working a bit on the waltz solo for the group dance. Since I didn't have rehearsal today, I wanted to get it down and right. I don't want to be winding up screwing it up, then getting a crappy score and then being in the bottom two and then being sent home.

All in all, it would just basically suck.

I was in the living room, practicing the dance solo with the music that I've downloaded from my computer. Emmett and Rose went to do wedding stuff, Jasper was upstairs, Mom went out and Dad was down by La Push fishing with Billy and one of his friends, Harry Clearwater.

I heard a knock on the door as I was making my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I walked over to the door and to my amazement, there was someone who I least expected.

I opened up the door and to my surprise Edward was there.

"Hi" he said, smiling.

"Hi" I squeaked out. _smooth, Bella, really smooth. _

"Would you want to come in? Unless you have somewhere else to go to" I offered.

"Nah, I only stopped by to see you" he replied, "but I be more than happy to."

I stepped out of the way so Edward can come in. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The music was still going on in the background.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked.

"No, I'm good" he replied as I came walking in.

"Listening to music?" he asked me.

"Try more of dancing, I was trying to work on the waltz" I replied.

"By yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Mainly, the solo which I kept screwing up, why I don't know" I said.

"Would it be a bother if I saw what you were working on?" he asked.

"Not at all" I stammered a bit. Great, I'm wondering myself how this was all going to go down.

As I started the music up, I noticed Edward was staring at me. Try more like studying me. It was kind of weird actually. It wasn't like him judging me or anything.

When I was showing, more like what I was doing for my waltz, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward getting up. I continued to practice and the next thing I knew that Edward was standing right in front of me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you" he said and then he took my hand and guided me across the living room.

We danced like this to the music. However this was totally different. It was like the dream I had when I was dancing the rumba. Only this time, it was to much real. We danced around the living room, retracing my steps of what I was suppose to do. He then twirled me around the living room and I was met with his face closer to mine.

I could feel his breath on my face. Then our faces inched closer and closer and closer. Just when this couldn't get any better, it was all too soon interrupted.

"Hey, Bells, have you had any idea when Emmett's going to be home?" Jasper asked running down the stairs.

Edward and I pulled apart immediately as Jasper came in.

"Oh hey Edward, didn't know you were here" he said.

"Yeah and I just stopped by to say hi to Bella over and to confirm with tomorrow on meeting my parents" he said.

"Um, yeah which I can't wait for them to meet, I mean I cant wait to meet them" I said.

"Good, see you tomorrow, I have to be going" Edward said and then out of nowhere, he kissed me on the cheek and flashed me a crooked grin. I said bye to him and closed the door.

"So what just happened in the living room?" Jasper asked.

"None of your concern, however if you must know, I was practicing and then Edward came by and help me out is that a crime?" I asked him.

"No, unless it happens to be a judge who's on a show and you're in love with him" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh please" I said going up the stairs.

"Why don't you just admit it already?" he called up.

"Not unless, you say you like Alice as more than friends" I called down, leaning over the railing.

"Damnit" he grumbled.

"HA!" I yelled down and ran into my room. Ugh, brothers. Got to love them but hate the at the same time.

**A/n: YAY I've updated! I know how weird that I usually don't take like weeks to update. However since I did have to time to do it, I did. **

**Next chapter is the one we've been waiting for, Carlisle and Esme make their appearances! Any ideas on how the meeting will go? I know it's going to be humorous but if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'm more than welcome to hear them. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	27. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or dancing with the stars. I'm not making any money off of them, the only money I'm making is where I work at my crappy job. **

**A/n: Wh00t! We got past 70 reviews and the alerts I've gotten are amazing and thanks to Viper003 for being my 70th**** reviewer and ilikeLlamas2011 and readitandweep-Nik for your suggestions! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

BPOV

My hands were shaking like a leaf as I was heading towards the Cullens house Sunday afternoon. I had a feeling it'll either go bad or go good. I could be wrong on both and I feel like I'm going to puke any moment.

I made my way up the long driveway which was covered in trees. It was a pretty long drive though it was only two minutes when I came across this big house. My mouth literally dropped when I saw the house.

_Holy crap on icicles did Edward really lived here?! _I thought to myself. The house was white on the outside and it looked to have about two to three floors on the inside. There was no way in hell Edward lived here growing up.

I parked my car, only to see that a black Mercedes was in the driveway, but I didn't see the Volvo anywhere. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet or I could've gotten the wrong house number. It happens right?

I locked my truck and walked up the sidewalk to the door. The deck sprawled out in the front leaving plenty of room. My nerves started to kick in as I approached the door. Here goes nothing. I rang the doorbell, hoping at least someone is home.

The door opened and it revealed a woman who looked like to be in her thirties. She had caramel hair that when down past her shoulders a bit. She was wearing a nice purple top along with a black skirt and sliver heels.

"Um, hi I think I may have the wrong house, I guess, um do you happen to know where the Cullens live by any chance" I stammered out.

"I believe I do, Bella" she said.

"Um, h-how did you know my name?" I asked.

She let out a light laugh. "From TV of course, and I must say, I never you have such rare talent besides writing" she stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" I asked.

"Oh pardon my manners, I'm Esme" she said.

"Esme…"

"Esme Cullen, Edward's mother." Esme replied.

I could've sworn that I was blushing right there in front of Edward's mother. How dumb could I have been?

"I'm really, really sorry Mrs. Cullen I mean I had no idea" I said.

"It's no problem really, and call me Esme, come on in Bella" she said ushering me inside. I gaped as I saw the inside of the house. It had a pretty chandelier hanging in the foyer along with a wide staircase that spiraled up on to the next floor.

"Wow, you have a really, really nice place" I said, looking around.

"Thanks I did most of the decorating myself" she said.

"Yeah, Edward told me you do decorating for a living" I said. "By the way, where is Edward anyways?"

"He called saying he was going to run a little late, his father had him help out down by the hospital, they should be back soon." Esme told me.

"Oh" I said.

"Come into the living room I don't mind waiting for them" she said.

"Okay" I said.

This was going to be a really long afternoon.

****************************

I was sitting in the living room, getting to know Esme a bit more. I was nervous at first and of course making a huge idiot out of myself, but I've felt comfortable after awhile.

"Wow, I cant believe Edward played the piano" I said going through a photo album that she has given me.

"Yeah he started when he was a round six" she said.

"Does he still play?" I asked.

"From what's he told me, he still does, I mean he does want to be a music teacher, a composer more like it. His father wanted him to follow him into becoming a doctor. I say let Edward make up his own mind on what he wants to do" she said.

"Does he like judging ballroom dance" I asked. I didn't think he would mentioned about what he wanted to do.

"He doesn't mind it, maybe next season would be his last, we'll see, whatever he does I'm still proud of him either way" she said.

We continued to talk about Edward's childhood and the funny stories that I've heard. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Then again, I usually laugh hard whenever I'm with Emmett and Jasper. Then, I would question myself how on earth I'm related to them.

I heard the door open and closed and I looked up and saw Edward with a man that looked like to be in his thirties as well. He had blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes and was wearing dress clothes and a regular jacket.

"Oh I didn't expect any company today" he said.

Oh great.

"Dad, remember on how you and mom wanted to meet Bella?" Edward reminded him.

"That's right I totally forgot, I'm sorry I just had a rush at the hospital today, hi you must be Bella, I'm Carlisle." he introduced himself.

"I'm Bella" I said.

"Ah so I've heard" he said.

"I'm sorry sir but what did that mean?" I asked nervously.

"Carlisle don't be rude!" Esme exclaimed.

"What I meant was that I have seen you on that dancing show and from your articles I've read." he said.

"Oh" I said before a light blush was coming on to my face.

"Dad, be nice" Edward said sternly.

"I don't mean it on purpose" he said. This was going to go _really _well.

"Um, who wants something to drink before dinner is finished?" Esme asked.

*******************************

EPOV

"Bella, I'm really, really, sorry about my father's behavior, he's hardly ever liked this at all" I apologized to her as I was walking towards her truck.

"Edward, don't worry about it, it wasn't a total disaster" she said.

"Yeah but the way my father acted was way out of line" I said.

"True, but he'll be fine, he probably just had a bad day" she said. "I got to get home, long day tomorrow."

"Yep, can't wait until then" I said and we both hugged each other and Bella got into the truck. I saw her drive off until I couldn't see her truck no more. God I love her so much, but I was afraid to tell her. What if she didn't feel the same way?

I walked back up to the house and up the stairs towards my father's study. I wanted to know why he was acting weird around Bella during dinner tonight. As I approached the door, I could hear the hushed voice of both my parents inside. The door was creaked opened a bit so I would be able to hear.

"Carlisle Cullen what was up with you at dinner? Since when did you behave like that in front of a guest?" my mother hissed.

"Esme, I'm sorry if I was rude to Bella-"

"You have to apologize to Edward and Bella you know" she said.

"Sweetheart, don't you think I know that, I didn't expect to see Bella after I saw her a few weeks ago" he said.

Few weeks ago? What did he mean by that?

"Carlisle what do you mean?" she asked.

"Few weeks ago I was at work and I got called down to the ER something about a woman in her twenties with a bad sprained ankle. I go down there and I see Bella and her dance partner there. Bella was propped up on the bed with her right foot wrapped around." he explained. "Then I treated like I did and I told her to try and rest it but don't overdo it."

"So you have met her before?" Mom asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I did mentioned it but you know the whole doctor-patient confidentially rule" Dad said. "And I was clearly shocked to see her tonight"

"I understand, but next time when you see her…" Mom started to say.

"I know, I will apologized." he said.

I walked away from the study and down into the couch. Bella had an injury and she performed last week? No wonder she had a few slipups! How could she not tell me?

I guess there is one way to find out.

**A/n: So I hoped this chapter met up with everyone's expectations on how it went down. I did have it planned a bit different but I changed it up a bit. Hope you guys didn't mind! **

**So next chapter or so week 6 of the competition. Bella will dance the foxtrot and do the group waltz and speaking of the group waltz don't forget to vote in the poll! The winning song will be the group waltz's song and the runner up song will be used later on in the story. **

**Review and thanks for the amazing alerts and reviews I've gotten. You guys rock! **


	28. Week 6:Foxtrot and Group Waltz

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. I don't make any money off of them, the only money I make is at my crappy job which I will look for a job soon.

Chapter 28

**BPOV**

**Monday came a bit faster than I anticipated. I didn't feel nervous as I had did weeks ago. I couldn't believe it that I made it this far in the competition. It's still to surreal that I was on the show. **

**I saw my costume hanging up in my dressing room when I got to the studio later that day. My dress was a different shade of blue and it had gloves to go with it along with light blue and white bracelets. **

"**Bella how did it go yesterday?" Alice asked, bouncing in the room with her big bag full of hair products and god knows what. **

"**It went fine, Edward's mom loves me already but his dad, however I'm not so sure of" I said. **

"**What?! Well I mean that's good about Esme but Carlisle? I don't think he's the guy that wouldn't like you, something seems off" she said. **

"**I guess he was having a bad day cause he was with Edward down at the hospital yesterday" I noted. **

"**Probably, hey wasn't he the doctor that treated your ankle awhile back?" she asked. **

**I nodded and her eyes widen a bit. "You don't suppose that Edward knows about your ankle, does he? I mean I know you didn't tell him that yet" she asked. **

"**I don't know but the more I think about it, I'm now petrified about it" I replied back. **

*********************************

"**Welcome to Dancing with the Stars, I'm Tom Bergeron" **

"**And I'm Samantha Harris"**

"**Tonight, six of our remaining couples will dance not one but two dances tonight. They will dance one unlearned dance they have not done and is new to them and then, they'll dance the group waltz later on in the show" **

"**First up is the star who came in second place with a 28/30 for her rumba, can she make it back to the top with her foxtrot? It's journalist Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas."**

**********************************

"**How's your ankle doing?" Mark asked me softly as everyone was going backstage. **

"**Better, thanks to Tylenol" I replied happily. My ankle did feel a lot better since I sprained it. I wear a brace to rehearsals still for precaution. Emmett did know about it but I have yet to tell Edward. I hope he doesn't make it a big deal about it. I was surprised enough that Emmett took it well enough. **

**I took my place on the other set of stairs that I was going to start on. I looked over and saw Edward, who gave me an encouraging smile. **

**I wonder if he knows? **

**EPOV **

"**So what is going between you and the journalist?" Len asked me. **

"**W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Does he know about me and Bella? Then again, I wasn't so sure if me and Bella are a me and Bella. **

"**Come on now, I know that you have a little thing for her, I mean who hasn't? I'm not if that's what your implying" he said. **

**I looked at him like he had two heads. What was he trying to say?**

"**Look, just be careful otherwise, people would talk and think otherwise, if you get what I mean" he said. **

"**I understand" I said. As soon as I had set it, Bella was ready to perform. **

_**Dancing the foxtrot, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas. **_

_Lullaby of Birdland_

_That's what I always fear when you sigh _

_Never in my word land could there be ways to reveal_

_In a phrase how I feel_

_Have you ever heard two turtle doves?_

_Bill and Coo, when they love, _

_That's the kind of magic music makes with our lips when we kiss_

I was practically amazed. Bella was doing much better than last week. Not that she is a horrible dancer or anything, but with the rumba and her bummed ankle, it was okay. But today was speechless in my comparison.

_And there's a weeping old willow_

_He really knows how to cry_

_That's how I cry in my pillow_

_If you should tell me farewell and goodbye_

_Lullaby of Birdland whisper low_

_Kiss me sweet, then we'll go_

_Flying high in birdland high in the sky up above_

_All because we're in love_

The last few words of the song played out as I saw Bella slide across the floor, ending their routine. She seemed to be pleased and proud of herself as everyone in the audience almost gave her a standing ovation. I could see that Emmett, Rose and Jasper are in awe at what went on.

BPOV

I was really impressed with myself. I pulled the foxtrot off without any problems and I was in shock that I did it also. We both walked over towards the judges' table to wait for their critique. First up was from Carrie Ann.

"Wow, wow I couldn't believe what I saw. It was amazing you had great footwork, which was better than last week and amazing job I could see you make it in the finals" she said.

Now it was Len's turn.

"Well you know the foxtrot is an elegant, sophisticated dance in the ballroom and after what I saw tonight, it met its expectations, well done" he said.

I was literally bouncing in excitement. Thank you rehearsals. Finally it was Edward's turn. I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

"Bella, I was quite impressed tonight. But most of all your footwork, much improved great work" he said giving me his grin which I could've melted right then and there.

"Okay we'll get you two backstage for your scores and tomorrow night our results show will be packed with a performance by Barry Mailow, and we say our farewell to the couple who will be eliminated from the competition. Coming up from our commercial break, we get Bella and Mark's scores and after, the next star who was in the middle of the leader board, Jennie Garth and then Jane Seymour when we come back.

*******************************

"Welcome back. Now before commercial break, Bella and her dance partner Mark danced the foxtrot, which wowed the judges, but will it give them great scores? We will now revealed their scores."

_**The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba. **_

"_**10!"**_

_**Len Goodman.**_

"_**10"**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

"_**10"**_

I was excited. Another 30. This had to be a new record for me. So far two 30s for two dances this season. I hugged Mark as he spun me around in excitement.

"Well another 30/30 for this season, how do you guys feel?" Samantha asked us.

"Thrilled I'm excited about it" I said happily while Mark was mouthing "thank you" to the camera.

"Well just cause they got a 30 on their dance, doesn't mean that they're out of the woods just yet . You fans at home have to do your part so call and text your votes or go to our website and cast your votes there and we'll see you two at the group waltz later on Tom."

Me and Mark went out into the hall down to the room where we do our confessionals to the camera. After that, Alice came and greeted me while Mark went to change into his costume for later on.

"Bella awesome job!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Thanks I just need to get through this waltz and I'm home" I said walking down the hallway with her.

"Yeah, I would've been doing your hair and makeup but you'll be with someone who is just as good as me, but don't worry I'll sure you'll like her" she said.

We got down to the room where there was empty chairs by the big vanity with lights on them.

"Here's Bella, take care of her see you Bells good luck!" Alice called out before heading out of the room.

"You're Bella right? I'm Zafrina, I'm going to be doing your hair and makeup for the group dance, you're in trusted hands" she said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said getting into the chair.

"Likewise, ready to be made over?" she asked.

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be" I replied. Another round of makeover torture. But thinking to myself, it's worth it.

After that was over, by then I was done with makeup and hair and so was Jane and Jennie, I went back to my trailer to put my costume on. It was a beige color with diamonds and it had feathers on the bottom and two slits on the side. My hair was put up in a bun, which was set in the middle on the back of my head and I had a few curls draped around my face. My makeup was purely natural, only foundation and mascara and a little eyeliner. I had on four bracelets, two for each wrist and they were sliver and white.

I sighed heavily and made my way towards backstage. Group waltz here I come.

*************************************

We did our waltz. I was pretty amazed and surprisingly, I didn't fall, trip or land on my face. We all did a good job. I was just tired. Tomorrow would be resulting our fates. Who will stay, who will go? Those are the questions that usually go unanswered until later in the show. However, it's anyone's game.

You never know what could happen.

**A/n: A big apology for lacking of updating here. I feel so bad. Life got in the way and this chapter was really hard to write. **

**I've decided to put the Group Waltz dance as an encore dance in the next chapter. In the show, from season 5-8, the group dances was usually the encore dance at this point in the competition. Be on the lookout for that. **

**I've moved the pictures of Bella's costumes and what not to my photo bucket account. Link is on my profile. Go check it out for her dance costumes. **

**Next chapter I'll work on while I get my car fixed this Thursday. Long story short, it needs an oil change, tires rotated and a left rearview mirror to be put on. Blame that on the fence that smacked in my car which resulted in the mirror knocked off. **

**I'll try my best to update next week. Can't guarntee anything but if anything the week after that the latest. **

**That's all for the news here, stay tuned for the next chapter and review! Thanks to those who have you guys rock! **

**Spikeluver89**


	29. Week 6 Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their rightful owners. I just borrow them for fun so there.

Key notes for Group waltz lyrics(this indicates on who's dancing in the group and what not hope this doesn't confuse you!)

Bold: 1st verse: Jennie and Derek/Cameron and Edyta

_Chorus: Everyone_

_**2**__**nd**__** verse: Mel and Maks/Marie and Jonathan/Jane and Tony**_

_**3**__**rd**__** verse: Bella and Mark/ Helio and Julianne**_

**Chapter 29 **

BPOV

Ugh, results show tonight. This is what I usually dread the most. Then again I bet everyone does to. I got to the studio after work and waited for Alice's torture session to begin. Yeah, I call it that ever since week one. Not that Alice minded or anything, she still find ways to make me look pretty and glammed up.

I was wearing my group waltz costume because our dance is going to be the encore dance we were going to do in less that a few minutes. Awhile later, we were told to go take our places out on stage.

Here goes nothing.

It's oh so quiet-Bjork

**Shh, Shh **

**It's oh so quiet**

**Shh shh**

**It's oh so still**

**Shh…Shh**

**You're all alone**

**Shh…Shh**

**And it's peaceful until…**

_**You fall in love**_

_**Zing Boom**_

_**Sky up above**_

_**Zing boom **_

_**It's caving in **_

_**Wow Bam **_

_**You've never been so nuts about a guy**_

_**You want to laugh you want to cry **_

_**You cross your heart, you hope you die**_

_**Till it's over **_

_And then…_

_Shh Shh _

_It's nice and quiet…_

_Shh Shh _

_But soon again…_

_Shh Shh _

_Starts another big riot _

_**You ring the bell**_

_**Bim bam **_

_**You shout and you yell **_

_**Hi Ho, ho**_

_**You broke the spell **_

_**Gee this is swell you almost have a fit**_

_**This guy is gorge and I got hit**_

_**There's no mistake **_

_**This is it!**_

_Till it's over_

_And then…_

_It's nice and quiet_

_Shh_

_But soon, again, _

_Shh_

_It's start another big riot _

_**You blow a fuse**_

_**Zing boom**_

_**The devil cuts loose**_

_**Zing boom **_

_**So what's the use?**_

_**Wow Bam**_

_**Of falling in love?**_

_**The sky caves in **_

_**The devil cuts loose **_

_**You blow, blow, blow, blow, blow your fuse**_

_**AHH**_

_**When you fall in love**_

* * *

"Now we get to the part when we announced which two couples are safe from elimination."

"With your votes and the judges scores in no particular order, we'll announce now who's safe."

"Our first couple safe is…"

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. It wasn't long until I heard…

"Bella and Mark"

I sighed in relief as I hugged my dance partner and the light dimmed off on us. I could still hear the cheering still going on.

"Our next couple safe is…"

"Jennie and Derek"

They were happy enough as the light went off on them.

"Now that our two couples are safe, we'll reveal who will be safe and who will have their last dance on the floor when the couple with the lowest score is eliminated."

"And coming up Barry Mailow will perform one of his hits when we come back."

* * *

During commercial break, I managed to sneak out on stage to see my brothers and Rose. We were allowed to do whichever as long as we made it back to backstage on time before we go back on air.

"Wow Bells, saved for the first time again I must say I'm impressed" Jazz said as I came towards them.

"Yeah who knew my little squirt could be a dancer?" Emmett asked as he tried to ruffle my hair.

"Emmett not now hair still in tact besides Alice will murder me if a loose strand comes out" I said.

"Where is Alice anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Working backstage" I replied raising my eyebrows.

"Relax lover boy, you'll get to see her later on when the show's over" Rose said.

"For the thousandth time, I do not love Alice like that" he said blushing a bit. Ha! And I thought I had a blush habit. Well, mines worse than his.

"Own up to it already, I have to get back see you guys later" I said and I left to head backstage. On my way there, I took a quick glance at Edward and he smiled and winked at me. I wish I could say I melted right there, but that would be such an understatement. I smiled back and headed backstage.

* * *

All in all, it turned up that Jane and Tony were sent home despite the fact that Marie and Jonathan gotten a second to lowest score.

Next week I'm not only going to be learning one dance, but two. The Viennese waltz and the Samba.

This should go over really well.

**A/n: Well, folks there you have it. Hopefully once I get one of my stories done, this will be updated frequently. We'll wait and see.**

**So now Bella has to learn two new dances? Will another injury set her back if she wounds up with one again? Will Edward and Bella ever realize and admit their feelings to one another? **

**Stick around and find out. The elimination order now is different than from the season 5's elimination on the show cause I was upset of the fact that Sabrina Bryan, who coincidentally was partnered with Mark Ballas, was eliminated from the show due to lack of voting. That elimination was a shocker and it went down as most shocked in TV history and I was rooting for her to the finals!**

**I can't believe this story is going on for twenty-nine chapters with almost 11,000 hits I think more than that and near 80 reviews. You guys are amazing! **

**Stick around for next time!**

**Spikeluver89**


	30. Rehearsal and Edward time

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their rightful owners, however I do own this plot. Touché? Yes it is. **

**Chapter 30**

BPOV

"Well, well if it isn't my dancing daughter" Mom said the next day as I came downstairs.

"Morning Mom" I said, grabbing some coffee. "Where are the boys?"

"Dad already left for work, Jasper just left and Emmett went to storage to put some stuff away before he moves in with Rose this weekend." Mom replied.

"I thought he moved in with her already" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"Well he wanted to put some of his stuff in there and I know he moved in already" she replied.

Emmett and Rose had moved in this past weekend and I was juggling with their move and dance rehearsal almost the same time. They originally had planned to move in after they started dating for a year. However, things got in the way of that.

"I better head off to work, good luck at rehearsal" Mom called out as she left. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my cereal. I sighed heavily as I put my bowl in the sink and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Okay so we have the Viennese Waltz and the Samba. Two dances we're learning so we got to work hard" Mark said.

"Also we have to watch out for my ankle to. I don't want to make it worse when its already better," I said as he nodded his head. "So what dance ware we learning first?"

"I want to try the Viennese Waltz today and tomorrow, samba is Friday through Sunday if that's okay with you." he said.

"Fine by me, let's try it" I replied.

Awhile later, we weren't even halfway done with the routine for the Viennese Waltz. I've kept falling and mostly being lifted off the ground. Not cool.

"One two, step, step and do not lift that foot" Mark instructed.

"Sorry I just can't seem to get that down pat" I groaned in frustration.

"It's okay really, that's why they call it practice for a reason" he said.

"True" was all that came out of my mouth.

We continued to work on the dance until near seven that night. We were about to call it a night when my cell phone started to go off. It kept ringing for a few seconds before I ran over there to answer it. I slid across the floor since I was in socks and I took off my shoes awhile back. I grabbed my phone and saw that Edward's name came up.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, hi what's up" _I heard Edward ask on the other line.

"Oh nothing much just wrapping up rehearsal for now until tomorrow" I replied.

"_Ah, having fun?" _he asked.

"It's a price to pay for what I'm doing but I know it's worth it in the end and I'm having fun believe it or not" I replied back.

"_Listen I was wondering what you're doing this Saturday coming up you know after you get out of rehearsal of course" _he said.

"Nothing in particular I don't think, got something in mind?" I asked, twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"_Want to do dinner and a movie at my place? That is if that's okay with you?" _he asked.

"Yeah that's fine really, can't wait" I replied.

"_Great, listen I got to get going, so I'll talk to you then" _he said.

"Fine by me" I said and we said our goodbyes and hung up on the phone. I had a small smile playing on my face. I grabbed my bag off the floor, fished for my keys and headed downstairs to my truck as soon as I slipped on my sneakers.

* * *

We'd gotten the Viennese Waltz down pat the next day. As long as I don't lift my foot off the ground or being lifted off the ground, we're good.

The Samba however, I'd gotten a tad bit uncomfortable at first. I mean it involved a lot of hip movement and a lot of energy. I have the energy for it. The hip movement however, not so much. I was never known for dance grinding or anything like that. But I guess with this show, it has to come at a price right?

"And sway, sway, spin around and step two, three" Mark instructed me as I moved around on the dance floor. It was Friday night, and I had just gotten out of work and didn't have time to change out of my work clothes. We were practicing the Samba and I don't know why but I was getting frustrated.

"And then I take two more steps right?" I asked.

"No not yet and we danced together before you take the two more steps" he replied.

"I don't know why I can't get that part down" I said putting my hand on my forehand.

"You never did this before and it's okay but I want to try and get it perfect" Mark said.

"Same here I just don't know why I feel I'm messing it up" I said.

"No you're not" he said.

"But it feels like it does it?" I asked.

"Not really, come one let's keep going okay?" he asked.

I nodded and we continued to work on the Samba. By Saturday, it has gotten better. The way I see it, if I don't get a 10 on the Samba, at least I know that I tried.

After rehearsal that night, I went home quickly to shower and change so I would head over to Edward's place. I don't know why but I felt a bit nervous about it. I have been to his place before but it's just going to be the two of us and nobody else.

I walked downstairs in a pair of jeans, my chucks and a grey long sleeved shirt.

"Heading out little sis?" Emmett asked from the kitchen table.

"Edward invited me over to his place for movie and dinner" I replied.

"Ah, have you two talked about the relationship you guys have?" he asked.

"Emmett, he and I are just friends. He is a judge on the show and I'm a contestant. If anything was to start, you know how everyone's going to think. Headlines would be blown out of proportion I mean, 'Judge on Dancing bangs Contestant'? Yeah you know how that'll turn out" I said.

"I know, but if anything was to happen, it would be after the show or if god forbid you get eliminated" he said.

"I know and he knows that" I said. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. As I got in my truck, something came over me. Like I was excited to see Edward. I think I may be falling for him.

Could that be possible?

****************************EPOV

I paced in my apartment as I waited for seven to come. I knew that I wasn't leading Bella on or anything. Trust me I know better than that. Even Len knows it. Now that I was thinking about it, could I be falling for Bella?

She was beautiful. Her long dark brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes. Man, you could get lost in those eyes for days. Her lips, oh I wish I could kiss those lips. But importunely, it could never happen. Not if she gets eliminated or the season is over.

I know that she needs to focus on the competition right now. It's near the semi-finals and its crunch time as of this point. It's anybody's game. Secretly, I hope Bella does win.

I heard the doorbell ring awhile later. I got up from the couch and checked myself out before I answered the door. Trying to fix my hair was a lost cause. At least I was dressed decently.

"Bella" I said as a smile came across my face.

"Hey Edward" she said coming inside.

"How was rehearsal?" I asked.

"It went fine, better than yesterday to be honest" she replied as she took off her sweatshirt.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really" she said as a blush was coming on to her face.

"Really? Cause I could tell that something did happen" I said.

"I just had bad practice that's all I just couldn't get some of the steps down but I did no big deal" she replied.

"Okay so if you want, you can pick out the movie and I'll check on dinner" I said.

"Sounds good" she said with a smile as she made her way over to my DVD collection.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/n: Yes I am alive. Blame real life and school. At least it's something right?**

**I do have some news to share. One is my month long winter break is coming up meaning hopefully you'll get some weekly updates and one of my stories, Trapped in London, a Harry Potter story is almost done. Go check that out while you're here. So that means this story will be back in a once a week update. **

**Next chapter will be the movie and dinner night. These two are going to realize their feelings for one another. It'll be awhile before they'll admit to it. Trust me on this one. **

**I hope you all have a good turkey day break from school. Not sure when I'll update again but soon hopefully. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	31. Dinner, Movie, and a realization

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. I wouldn't be here writing this, you know what I mean? They belong to their rightful owners and I'm just using it for fun.**

**Chapter 31**

BPOV

I made my way over to Edward's DVD collection. Holy crap I couldn't believe it. It was like owning your own movie rental store. There was so many decisions but its hard to choose.

"Anything sparking your interest?" I heard Edward calling from the kitchen.

"I don't know you have so much" I replied.

"You should see my CD collection" he said, coming into the living room.

"Your CD collection is bigger than this?" I asked.

"Mhm, pretty much slightly bigger" he replied.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He let out a light laugh as he continued to check on dinner.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

My face dropped at what he said. "I hate surprises" I said.

Then I heard the timer chimed a second later. Edward walked over to the stove and pulled out dinner. I saw that he made spaghetti with red wine for dinner.

"Really Edward, you could tell me we were having pasta for dinner?" I asked, sitting down at the island.

"Just wanted to keep the suspense" he replied.

I shook my head in disbelief as I grabbed a forkful of spaghetti and placed them on the plate while Edward poured red wine in the wine glasses.

"To tonight" he said, raising his glass.

"To me surviving dancing on TV without any future embarrassment" I said as we clinked our glasses together.

"Bella, to this day I didn't know you could dance like that" he said.

"Edward, I've had no dance experience what so ever. I'm a total klutz you can as Emmett and Jasper about that and besides it's really Mark's doing" I said.

"No it's not, I can see definitely that you had some part into this" he pointed out.

"You try going out in a fancy costume and you can tell me about it then" I said sarcastically.

He laughed at my comment, which made me laugh and we continued chatting away while we ate. I felt comfortable around his presence. It was hard to describe to be honest. Something was telling me that our relationship would be different once I was done with the show. I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

* * *

"Okay the movies I picked out are 'Marley and Me', 'Australia' or 'Transformers'" he said.

"I already seen Transformers so I would have to go with Australia" I replied.

"Okay then" he said as he walked over to his DVD player. He put the movie in and made his way back to the couch. I made myself comfortable on the couch as he sat down.

* * *

We were halfway through the movie when out of nowhere I hear a cell phone go off. We both looked at each other before I realized that it my cell going off.

"I'll ignore it if you want me to" I said.

"You better get it just in case" he said. I looked at him before reaching over to my phone. I groaned at the caller ID.

"Alice" I mouthed before I got up from the couch and down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Alice this better be important" I answered.

"Now is that a way to greet your best friend" she chided.

"Sorry but you know I was going over to Edward's" I said.

"I know and I wanted to check up on you, Jasper is in the men's room, he should be back shortly but.." she was rambling.

"Wait, you called me to check on how I was doing while you're out with my brother?" I asked confusingly.

"Well, yeah I mean come on Bella, what was I suppose to do?" she asked.

"Wait until Monday" I replied.

True, oh here comes Jazz got to go, remember I want details Monday!" she said.

"Bye Alice" I said and hung up before I got a reply I laughed at myself as I got out of Edward's bathroom and down the hall.

"It was only Alice she wanted to know how tonight was going she called while Jazz-"I was saying as of course, my klutz habit had to kick in as I tripped on air.

Somehow, I tripped and Edward luckily caught me, which landed me on the couch. I was on my back as Edward leaned over me.

"Glad I caught you, otherwise, we would've made a trip to the ER" he said.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah I mean that would suck it would be like I would twist my ankle or something," I joked. I forgot that Edward doesn't know about my bum ankle. Well, I wouldn't call it a bum now.

"I agree" he said giving me his infamous smile.

It wasn't until I realized that our bodies were close with one another. Our faces were inches from each other as well. Great, not only I was with the hottest guy, he had to be a judge on the show that I was on. If only… _Bella what are you thinking?! He would never go for a plain girl like you! _my mind was speaking to me.

"Edward, are we going to finish the movie or what?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry let me press play" he said getting up as I sat up on the couch. I sighed a bit heavy, luckily he didn't notice.

* * *

I drove home after the movie ended. I wasn't in a rush to go home or anything, I had work the next day no doubt. But something occurred that night. Something magical, almost. Oh my. God. I didn't realize it before.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

Edward Freaking Cullen, judge of Dancing with the Stars.

I was actually falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Oh my god.

**A/n: Well here you go. Bella finally realize she's falling for the judge. Could that spell trouble for both of them, or it would be a success? Got to stay tune of course.**

**Next chapter is going to be week 7 of the show. I can't believe thirty one chapters so far. Man it's been a journey for now. **

**I'll try and update as fast as I could, I'm dealing with end of the semester stuff that I need to work on so I wouldn't get any distractions and I needed to finish this chapter. Plus the holiday craziness going on and what not. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts I've been getting. You guys still amaze me!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	32. Week 7:Viennese Waltz and Samba

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *cries* however I do own this plot line so ha! I also don't own any songs used in this story. **_

_**Chapter 32**_

_BPOV_

"_I knew it" Alice said the moment I walked into the trailer Monday morning. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I asked warily. _

"_I can easily tell, you finally realized that you're in love with Edward" she replied happily._

"_Well, if you want everyone out there to know that," I said, pointing out towards the closed door of my trailer, "then yeah."_

_Alice jumped up and down in excitement. I'm actually kind of nervous in case god forbid, word gets out. That is the last thing on my mind._

"_You don't suppose Edward feels the same way?" I asked as I sat down by the vanity. _

"_What are you on some drug I don't know about, I'm absolutely sure that he is in love with you I can see it even from backstage where I am most of the time" she replied as she pulled my hair out of my ponytail._

_We chatted about anything that came up with. She did my hair in a fancy up-do by adding some mousse, tiny bits of hairspray and clipping it with a clip and few bobby pins. She was nice enough to let a few strands in the front loose. Luckily it was not in front my face. _

_My costume was a light blue color however it was a bit risqué in my point of view. The top was a fishnet top with sequins on them, the skirt was a wavy light blue but the left side of the top was sewed in together, leaving me to bare my stomach once again. _

"_Bella, you look hot" Alice said once my costume was one. _

"_Yeah, I didn't think I would be this um, exposed" I said looking myself over in the mirror. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, when are you going to realize your inner beauty? At least it has something for your bra" she said. _

"_That's true" I said. Alice then added a plastic blue flower clip to my hair. _

"_There, now we're done" she said. _

"_Emmett, Edward and Jasper better not freak out about my costume" I said. _

"_Relax, there's nothing that going to happen. You're a grown woman remember that" she said. _

"_Thanks Alice" I said with a smile. _

"_Knock, knock" Emmett's voice came through the door. "Rose and Jazz are saving seats and I want to see my little sis… Bella what the hell is that?" he asked me looking at what I was wearing. _

"_My costume" I replied. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you're not going to wear that" he said. _

"_Emmett, need I remind you I am twenty-four years old, not eleven" I said. _

"_Besides, she looks beautiful in it, if it's the costume she has to wear, she has to wear it" Alice chimed in. _

"_Not necessarily" he defended himself. _

"_Also, may I also remind you that you and Jazz signed me up for this show remember?" I asked. _

"_I guess you're right squirt. But I don't like the stuff that you have to wear sometimes" he said. _

"_Don't worry brother bear, I have to take risks at some point" I said, patting his arm. Then, the three of us walked out of my trailer and I parted ways to head backstage along with everyone else. _

_

* * *

_

"_I couldn't believe that we gotten an 8" Mel was saying after she got back from doing her foxtrot. _

"_What's wrong with that, at least you didn't get like a 5 or something" I pointed out. _

"_That's true" she said after a second. "I got to get changed, good luck Bella." _

"_Thanks, I'll need it" I said as I heard my name being called. Show time. _

"_Up next is a star who managed to another perfect score last week, can she be able to keep it up with the perfect score with her Viennese waltz? It's journalist Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas." _

_**Quick recap: Bella got a 30 on her foxtrot and did well in the group dance and was declared safe.***_

_**Dancing the Viennese Waltz, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas.**_

_**She can kill you with a smile**_

_**She can wound with her eyes**_

_**She can ruin your faith with her casual lies**_

_**And she only reveals , what she wants you to see**_

_**She hides like a child, but she'll always be a woman to me**_

_**She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you**_

_**She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe**_

_**And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free**_

_**She steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me**_

_**Oh she can take care of herself**_

_**She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time**_

_**Oh and she never gives out, she never gives in**_

_**She just changes her mind**_

_**She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel**_

_**She can do what she's pleased and she's nobody's fool**_

_**But she can't be convicted she's earned her degree**_

_**And the most she'll do is throw shadows at you**_

_**But she's always a woman to me.**_

I felt good as we were done with our performance. I didn't screw up which is a good thing. However, that is for the judges to decide. I could definitely hear Emmett's cheering out of almost everyone in the room. I quickly ran over to them and Emmett lifted me off the ground and hugged me. 

"Umm…Emmett…can't breathe" I choked out. 

"Sorry squirt" he said as I hugged Rose and Jazz and ran back to Mark and Tom at the judges table. 

"Well, I got to say that it was quite a performance you had worked hard on it and I think it paid off" Len said. 

"I'll admit it, it was a good performance however what you bring to the table every week it amazes us on how you've been improving, I see some potential for the finals" Carrie Ann told us. 

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You amaze me and us every week. There was some points throughout the performance that I do feel that you have improved like Carrie Ann and Len said. I can't wait to see what you have in the samba" Edward said with a wink. 

Hope no one caught that.

* * *

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10"

"Len Goodman"

"9" that received a couple of boos here and there. 

"Edward Cullen" 

"10"

"That gives Bella and Mark a 29/30. Just a point away from 30 points total."

"We'll take it I mean, we do our best and as long as we entertain the people back home and here they'll be happy" I said to Samantha. 

"Alright there you have it, while those two get change and ready for their next dance, they want you to go ahead and vote for them with their number posted on your screen and you can text your votes along with emailing them as well. Back to you." 

I almost ran out of confessional to hurry and get ready. I met Zafrina in makeup and hair and she prepared me for my next dance. My hair was put down from its earlier up do and it had a wavy feel to it. My makeup wasn't to light but yet not to much. 

I was then rushed off to put on my costume. It was a bright yellow but with purple on the bottom and the dress went down towards my left knee on one side. I threw my shoes on as soon as I put the bracelets on. I managed to calm my nerves as I walked backstage and waited for my turn yet again. 

* * *

_**Dancing the Samba, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas. **_

_**They call me Cuban Pete**_

_**I'm the king of the rumba beat**_

_**When I play the maracas I go**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete**_

_**I'm the craze of my native street**_

_**When I start to dance, everything goes**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**The senorita's they sing,**_

_**And then they swing with their lumbaro**_

_**It's very nice, so full of spice**_

_**And when they dance and they bring a happy ring**_

_**They're a care-o singing a song…**_

_**All the day long!**_

_**So if you like the beat**_

_**Take a lesson from Cuban Pete**_

_**And I'll teach you to **_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom**_

_**Chick, Chicky Boom. **_

Towards the end of our routine, I felt something pull near my ankle. I didn't think nothing of it, probably I pulled a muscle or something. By the time we were done, I heard everyone applauding and I got up from the floor and hugged my dance partner. I got over to the judges table and Edward had that look of concern written all over his face. Len started to talk not quite soon afterwards. 

"Well Bella, I must say, I did like the performance however there was a little mislead in the right foot but I did like it well done" Len said. 

"Bella, there was something a bit off in the routine it could be either I'm seeing things or something but I did like it I just couldn't get into it I'm sorry" Edward said. That got a few boos and a loud one from Emmett along with a good slap from Rose or Jasper. 

"Well I did like it I found it entertaining and the foot work was good I like it, and it did have energy along with it" Carrie Ann said. 

We went backstage when I looked down, I saw my ankle didn't look to good. I hope no one didn't notice. 

* * *

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba"

"9"

"Len Goodman"

"9"

"Edward Cullen" 

"9"

"A 27/30 which brings tonight's total to 56/60 for both dances. Now remember to do vote for them. Their scores doesn't necessarily mean that they're safe just yet. So don't forget to vote, back to you Tom." 

I sat down on the couch awhile later and took off my shoes for awhile. I saw that my ankle did puff up a little. I was lucky enough to walk on it as much as I could. I better pay Dr. Cullen a visit first thing tomorrow. 

I hope this doesn't ruin my chances on being on the show. 

**A/n: Yes I am very, very, very much alive. I meant to post this awhile back but I was dealing with end of the semester stuff, to people over my house for Christmas and last week sadly one of my cats had to be put down and now I'm dealing with one of my dogs being sick. He did go to the vet's tonight and me and my aunt are waiting on blood work results. I pray that he's alright he did just started to eat again after not eating for two days, we'll see what happens. **

**Now since we're down to two dances now in the competition, the chapter gets longer, the update will have to be longer as well. **

**Thanks for your patience. Hope you all had a nice holiday and this is a new chapter for 2010!**

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy. So do alerts they both make me happy!**

**Signing out for now.**

**Spikeluver89**


	33. Week 7 Results and A Shocker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any music rights. They belong to their owners and I own this plotline!**

**Chapter 33**

**Bella POV**

"Bella Swan?" the nurse called out early the next morning. Okay, okay let me give you a recap on what happened up until now.

After the show was over, I headed to my trailer to change when Alice and Mark appeared, and noticing my ankle was bad and after talking to my brothers and Rose, it was best that I would head over to the doctors early in the morning to have it checked out. Alice could relay the message to Edward on my situation. I'll be able to tell him about it later hopefully.

I followed the nurse into the exam room and she told me that the doctor would be in the room in a minute. I sat on the table, playing with the hem of my shirt while I waited. I promised my dance partner that I would call the minute I get out of the office. I didn't know how long that would be.

"Bella" I heard a voice and looked up to see Edward's father coming in.

"Doctor Cullen? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Please you can call me Carlisle. Now what have come in here today for?" he asked. He sounded like his normal self.

"Last night, something went weird with my ankle and I was wondering if you could check it out" I told him.

"Have you been able to walk on it?" he asked.

"I have like it wasn't when I sprained it or anything" I said feeling the redness coming on the my face.

"Why don't we get an x-ray done and I'll let you in on the prognosis" he said.

"Sounds good" I replied weakly.

"Bella, don't worry, everything will be fine" he said.

I sure hope so.

* * *

"Okay, so what we have here is good news first, which is you didn't rip your Achilles Heel. However, the x-ray did come up showing that you ripped around your ankle. The sprain did came back, though I highly recommend you wear a walking cast for the next few weeks" he told me.

"Okay, but what about dancing?" I asked.

"Try to rest your foot for awhile and don't overdo it. I would highly suggest talking to your dance partner about this. Hopefully, you two can come up with the situation" Carlisle said.

"I will" I said, getting off the table.

"Bella" he called out and I spun around to face him. "I want to apologize for my behavior back at my house. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. It's just that I didn't expect to see you at the house. Edward talks very highly of you, you know."

"I bet he does and I forgive you, you know that Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said.

"Okay, Carlisle" I said. We said our goodbyes. With him wishing me luck for tonight, I couldn't even imagine how my nerves are acting right now. I didn't know what to do. There was two sides with the situation, resulting in two results.

One, if I was to continue to do the show, I would risk my injury even more and have to withdraw.

Two, if I follow doctors orders, I wouldn't risk any injuries.

I don't know what to do. I got into my truck and drove away from the hospital. I didn't know where I was going for that matter. I needed to clear my head or something. I glanced at the clock on my truck and next thing I knew, I arrived at the show.

There was something that I needed to do. I got out of my truck and locked it shut. I slowly walked towards my trailer when I saw Alice heading my direction.

"Hey how did the doctors go?" she asked.

"It went fine, do you think you can find Mark and get him? We need to talk" I asked.

"Sure go inside and rest" Alice instructed me.

I hope I know what I'm doing.

* * *

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: The results show"

"Now before we get on with the show, we do have some news to share with you guys. First up is with sad news to report that Marie Osmond received news that her father had passed away."

"Yes and we can tell you now that both Marie and Jonathan have been declared safe prior to the results."

"Now on to other news, we've also learned that one of our stars has suffered an injury from last night. Will that affect her performance if she is remained safe? We'll have the answer later on in the show."

"Right now we look back on last night's performances"

I sat backstage literally shaking because I was freaking nervous. I didn't think that I had to let everyone know about my injury. But since I have to under doctor's orders, I guess it wouldn't make any difference, right?

As soon as Samantha was done talking to Jonathan about Marie, it was our turn. Gulp.

"Tom that's right, one of our contestants have suffered an injury and surprising enough it was Bella Swan. Now Bella, can you describe us what had happened?" she asked.

"Well what happened was that my right ankle I've sprained it before but when I checked it out the first time, it wasn't that bad but yesterday during my samba performance my ankle slipped up and I thought I broke it. I did go to the doctors today and the doctor did confirm that the sprain did come back only a few muscles were torn around my ankle so I'm resting my foot right now and following doctors' orders" I explained with Mark by my side.

"Well, if you guys are safe, what will happen?"

"Right now me and Mark are weighing in options and my doctor said that I should follow his orders if I do want to get well. We'll let you guys know and the audience and the viewers our final decision" I replied.

"Okay well so far right now she is sitting down resting her foot. And like they said, we'll know what their final decision with the show later on. Back to you Tom" she said.

At this point, I was weighing in my options. Stay on the show and risk my injury further or leave. I really don't want to leave. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Throughout the show so far, performers came and went and only Marie and Jonathan, Mel and Maks, and Helio and Julianne were safe for next week. It's only me and Mark, Jennie and Derek, and Cameron and Edyta have yet to know what our fate is. Right now it's commercial time and I had to call Rose, Jazz and Emmett over to where I was. I was sitting on a stool instead of standing cause of my ankle.

"So sis, what did you want to talk to us about?" Emmett asked.

"Well Mark and I talked about it and we talked to Alice beforehand and we talked more but if we do get declared safe then I want to stay on the show" I replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jazz asked.

"I agree. Is Dr. Cullen alright with this? I mean what will happen if you risk it even more?" Rose asked with such worry.

"I did talk to Dr. Cullen about it and he said that if I do continue the show, I shouldn't push my body more than what it's already in. Besides if I do continue I would have to be on a walking cast for a few weeks and a follow up has to be done." I replied. "I know that I may be a klutz and all but I'm surprised that I've come this far. I felt like I should prove it to you guys and everyone I'm not that much of a klutz."

"Bells, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. I can see as a best friend and future sister-in-law, you've made me proud" Rose said.

"Yeah, you're still going to be our little klutz, no one else's, I say go for it but don't push yourself" Jazz said.

Emmett was in thought as he was trying to process on what just happened. By the time he opened his mouth, someone from production came and told them to take their seats. Emmett gave me a bear hug and assured me to just do my best. I looked at Mark and we both knew what we were going to do.

* * *

"Welcome back. Now before we continue with the results, Bella and Mark here like to share with us on her update. Have you decided on what to do now that you've figured it out?" Tom asked.

"Well I talked to my brothers about it and of course Mark and I talked it over and if we do get saved, then with doctors' orders and me wearing a walking cast, I still want to continue if I don't push to hard and hope you guys and everyone will let me" I replied.

Right then and there I heard clapping and some cheering going on. Out of the corner of my I saw Edward giving me a look saying 'what the hell are you doing?' I knew what I was doing and I have a feeling I wouldn't regret it.

"Okay now we'll continue with the results remember the couple with the lowest combined votes will be eliminated from the show tonight. Now, our next couple safe is…"

I sat there, my eyes squeezed shut as I waited for whoever's name is to call. As selfish as it sounds, I pray to god it would be me.

"Bella and Mark"

I opened my eyes in shock. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Mark and we hugged robotically while Jennie and Cameron congratulated us. I seriously had no idea this was going to happen. I looked over at Edward and he was shocked as well.

* * *

Turns out in the end, Cameron and Edyta were sent home. I was sad to see them go but I was somewhat looking forward to dancing the tango and mambo.

I have a feeling it would be a long, stressful week.

**A/n: I know I'm shocked that I'm updating a second week in a row. It's crazy. **

**I bet your wondering why Bella would perform with a severe sprained ankle? She wants to finish what she started. It's a stupid move I know, but if she follows orders correctly, it'll heal in no time. Will Edward confront her about it? Got to stay tune!**

**Now an update from my life. My dog he is seemingly getting better but the meds he's been taking it's making him eat like crazy from the cat dry food to his own food and almost begging for food. But he's not the same as he used to be. A follow up from the vet tomorrow will happen. **

**Thanks for your support! We're near almost 100 reviews and around 11,000 hits! Well maybe more than that, but you know what I mean. **

**Don't forget to review! Your support is amazing, I'm not sure when I'll post again since I start school in three days…not cool. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	34. Rehearsals and Bar Night Drama

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars, I borrow the characters for entertainment, but I have to give them back which sucks. **

**Chapter 34**

BPOV

I could imagine how home was going to take it by the time I get back. I was surprised that Rose and the guys backed me up on this and Alice as well. Edward, I wasn't so sure. I didn't see him after the show was over. Alice told me that he was going to head straight home. I had a feeling he was going to talk to his dad about this.

I sat in silence in front of my house for awhile. I don't know why I was scared to go in the house. Somehow, I knew that Renee and Charlie wouldn't approve.

I got into the house and surprisingly, Charlie was fine with it as long as I don't push myself and make the injury worse. Renee, however, she wasn't to thrilled about it, which I wasn't surprised at all. But she did make sure that I was being careful.

Which at least that won't be a problem.

* * *

"Okay now with you being on that thing, we need to take it slow so luckily, we're doing the tango. This dance is filled with many emotions that it can be seen on your face as well as the body movement" Mark told me at practice the next day.

"So then how can that be worked with my injury?" I asked.

"I say we try and take it slow and see how it goes." he replied.

"Okay good, cause I just got this in" I said gesturing to my walking cast, "I'm still trying to get use to it."

We got right down to work. I think the Tango looks pretty easy though it shows the emotions playing out in the dance. However, with my stupid injury, I was proven that it could be wrong on my part.

"Step, step, turn and halt and then step, two three four."

When I spun around, I almost slipped. We got half the routine down pat. My ankle was throbbing a little so we took breaks for like ten minutes before we got back to work. By the time Friday came around, we've managed to get the tango routine done.

Now is just we have to work on our Mambo.

I wonder how that with a sprained ankle will play out?

* * *

Saturday came and I couldn't wait for rehearsal to be over with. Since I was having rehearsals during the weekend, I've managed to send in my articles before I went to rehearsal and Alice and Rose decided to take me out on girls night or as Alice would call it a night on the town.

My ankle seems to get a bit better. Then again, I've only had to go to school, work and rehearsal. I've never gotten a chance to stay off my feet. Only a few times at rehearsal if that counts for anything. So much for following doctors' orders.

The mambo wasn't that bad either. Mark told me that with this dance, rehearsing it would be a somewhat slow process. But with some exercises I had to do in order to get strength on my left foot back, it was important.

Important to me and my dance partner that is.

* * *

Saturday night came and I wasn't looking forward to it. Not the going out part. But Alice's crazy make over extravaganza. As I call it, nightmare from hell.

"Hold still you're almost done" she said, straightening my long hair.

"So who else is coming with us tonight?" Rose asked.

"You guys, me and I invited Angela if that's okay with you guys" I replied.

"Sure I haven't seen her in awhile" Rose said.

"Yeah she wanted me to tell you she's happy for you and Emmett getting married" I said.

"Okay now you're all done" Alice said. Thank the lord.

I stood up from where I was sitting and looked myself in the mirror. My hair was straight and up in a ponytail, I was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with a black sweater vest , black leggings and thanks to Alice's understanding, black flats while Alice wore a black mini dress with black stilettos and Rose was wearing a dark magenta top with a black pencil skirt and black knee length boots.

* * *

"Okay so Rose, have you set a date yet?" Alice asked while we were at a local bar in Port Angeles.

"I think we're going to go for a summer wedding" Rose replied.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Angela said.

"Just try and not make it when it's over 90 degrees" Alice said.

"Alice, it's Forks we're talking about, most of the time it's raining" I said sipping on my drink.

"You never know" Alice said and I had the urge to roll my eyes.

"Um, yeah so my cousins Kate and Irina are in the wedding, but since Kate and I are closer than Irina, she's going to be my maid of honor" Rose was explaining to us.

"But who's going to be the groomsmen?" I asked. I felt bad for not helping out with the wedding and what not. I'm glad that Rose understands with Dancing and a whole bunch of stuff that next weekend we were going to pick out our bridesmaid dresses.

"Well, Jasper is his best man, Seth, Embry, and I think a few guys from his job are in it, he was going to ask them tomorrow and Bella, Edward might be in it" Rose said.

"But they haven't known each other for that long" I said.

"Emmett thinks of Edward like a best friend already which scares me a little but Edward is not a bad guy" she assured me.

"Yeah I know" I said.

"So when on earth do you plan on telling him how you feel?" Alice asked.

"Wait you're falling for one of the judges?" Angela asked.

"Say out loud much Al? And yes Angela I am falling for him" I replied in a hush tone.

"Speaking of lover boy" Rose said. I turned and saw that Edward was sitting at the bar, having a beer.

"Wonder what he's doing here" I muttered.

"Well, go over there and find out for yourself. You guys haven't spoken to each other in over a week" Alice said.

I got up slowly, hoping I wouldn't fall, and made my way over to where he was sitting. By the time that I got closer to him, he looked up and he was happy to see me. That's a good sign right?

"Bella, nice to see you" he said.

"Um, yeah, I could say the same to you" I said, sitting on the stool.

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk" he said.

"Not yet" I said. "So how have you been?"

"I could say the same for you, Bella, why didn't you tell me about your ankle?" he asked. Damn, I forgot he knew since Tuesday's show.

"Well Edward I really didn't…"I started to say but I saw some blonde girl comes up to us and props on Edward's lap.

"There you are Eddie" she said. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Who's she?" the girl asked with disgust.

"I'm going to head back see you on Monday" I said getting up from my seat and heading back. It figures that Edward was on a date. I should've known.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Who was that bitch?" Rose asked. Way to be blunt.

"I'll be fine and I'm guessing he's on a date with her" I replied, trying to fight back tears.

"I'll murder him, where is he?" Alice said angrily.

"Alice don't bother. It figures he's with some other girl. I just want to get out of here" I said grabbing my jacket. The girls agreed and grabbed their stuff and we stood outside for awhile, thinking of what to do now since tonight was a total bust.

"Come on Bells. You're staying at my place, I can lend you some clothes for the night. Alice care to join?" Rose suggested.

"Gladly, Angela?"

"Actually I got to get back to Ben. I'll see you at work tomorrow Bella?"

I nodded and we went our separate ways as I got into Rose's car while she and Alice talked about what was going on once we got to Rose and Emmett's place. Rose told she'll explain to Emmett about what happened. It's not like he knew about my feelings for Edward.

I hope that it was either a misunderstanding or possibly Edward's new girlfriend.

**A/n: Yes, I know I'm suppose to be recuperating. But this chapter was calling my name, wanting to get done but I did it. Don't be mad at this update, I had it somewhat planned out but will those two work it out like adults or be immature little kids fighting on the playground about it. **

**Next chapter will be another day at Bella's job and take it from there. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks to those who read the notice! Your support is greatly appreciated and I should now go rest for awhile we're near 100 reviews! Can't wait!**

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	35. Roses, Dinner Drama and Hometime oh my

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their owners and I do own a cat who likes to lay on my desk and sometimes block my view when I'm typing sometimes**

**Chapter 35**

BPOV

I ignored Edward's calls and texts when I got to Rose's place that night. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I didn't know what to do. Alice said she was going to find out what was going on while Rose told me to forget about it. I told them I was going to sleep on it until tomorrow.

So now, here I am at my desk back at work, trying to avoid anyone about asking my injury. Luckily, Angela and I share the same office room recently since she was transferred to my floor from where she worked.

"He called didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah try seven missed called and six text messages" I replied.

"You got to try and give him a chance to explain" she said .

"Now you sound like Alice" I pointed out.

"All I'm saying is that just calm down and who knows, maybe it was just a simple misunderstanding" she suggested.

I shrugged and looked over at my phone and I only got a text from Mark saying that we should go over the routines once I got out of work. I send a quick reply before getting back to working on my few articles I'd written for the week.

* * *

I had just gotten back from lunch when I saw a vase full of roses on my desk. There were like the batch I got from a few weeks ago.

_It couldn't be from Edward, could it?_

"Ange, when did those came?" I asked, eyeing the flowers.

"Awhile ago, I just came in and saw them myself" she replied.

"No card or anything?"

"I don't know. Oh wait. Here it is" she said giving me the small envelope. I opened it up and saw the familiar handwriting that I was used to.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry about last night. You have to know it was a complete misunderstanding. _

_Please call me. _

_Edward_

"Wow" Angela said after I showed her what he wrote.

"I don't know what to do" I said sitting down.

"Try talking to him. Give him a chance" she suggested.

"And what am I suppose to say to him? I mean we're not even in a relationship though but…"

"But at the same time, you're falling for him" Angela finished the sentence.

"I don't want to ruin my chances with the competition" I admitted sadly.

"You'll figure something out. That's the Bella I know" she said. I gave a small smile as we got back to work.

* * *

"Gees Emmett, it's only a dance" I said coming out of the studio later that night.

"I still don't like the way you have to dance" he grumbled.

"Leave her alone she has to do it" Rose chided.

"Yeah I mean you do want me to make it to the finals, right?" I asked, putting on my little sister charm.

"Gees, Bells, you had to pull that did you?" he asked. He always gave in.

"Love you to Brother Bear" I replied. The three of us, since Jasper and Alice are on their own little date, decided to eat out in Port Angeles. We didn't go to the bar from last night. We went into a diner not far from it and just relaxed a bit.

It was until that we were walking back to Emmett's jeep that I heard someone calling my name. I know that soft, velvet voice from anywhere.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You have some nerve Cullen" Emmett said coming up next to me with Rose behind him.

"Emmett forget it. Just head back in the car" Rose said.

"It's okay guys, I got it from here" I said a bit to stiffly. Rose led him away while I stood face to face with Edward.

"I tried calling" he said.

"I know, I was working" I said.

"Right. Look, Bella, what you saw last night…" he started to say.

"Edward, no hard feelings I get it" I said.

"You do?" he asked confusingly.

"I'm not that blind. It was pretty obvious. You were with that girl on a date" I replied.

His eyes widen at the fact and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Bella, I promise you that it wasn't. I honestly had no idea who she was." he told me.

"Oh" I said.

"Please Bella, you have to believe me" he pleaded.

"Edward you know I could believe you but it's your life. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything" I said. Then Emmett had to ruin the moment by honking and I heard a slap and an "ow" from him.

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" I said and I turned to head back to the jeep slowly. I got in and was quiet most of the ride home.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I called Alice last night and told her what happened. She told me to not to worry and focus on my performance for today. Hearing that from her, she has something planned. From the pixie herself, it could be anything.

I got downstairs and saw that my mother was at the kitchen table, drinking her coffee.

"Morning Bella" she said.

"Hey mom" I aid back walking towards the cupboard to get a mug out.

"So, nervous about tonight?" she asked.

"A little but I think I can manage" I replied.

"I hope so too. But I was just wondering, when were you ever going to tell me about moving out?" she asked.

It was true that I was looking into apartments for awhile. I did move back after I graduated college. It was only a few people that knew.

"I'm not exactly moving out. I'm just looking for the time being" I replied.

"Oh" she said.

"Mom, you'd knew that once I moved back home it wasn't going to be permanent" I said.

"I know it's just, all new to me. With Emmett getting married and out of the house, it's only you and Jasper and now you'll going to be moving and well, I can't believe it that's all" she said sadly.

"I know mom, I got to get ready, I'll see you when I get home" I said heading upstairs.

I only had one thing on my mind throughout the day.

How was tonight going to play out?

**A/n: Yeah. With Edward and Bella, drama and Bella moving out of her house, well more like looking for places, things just happen. How will performance night play out? Stick around to find out. **

**A medical update on me…I can walk again! I still have a little limp whenever I do walk, I am recovered. I just can't go downstairs for the time being. **

**Next chapter Bella dances the Tango and Mambo. Music is coming shortly. At the end of the story I will post a soundtrack listing on the music that she has danced to throughout this story. I do have it on my profile. Also her costume pictures are on my album on photo bucket. If you want the link to that, it should work on my profile if not let me know!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks to you patience while I was healing and support throughout this journey.**

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	36. Week 8 Tango and Mambo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Dancing with the Stars or the following songs: Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles and Hey Baby by No Doubt. They belong to their creators and rightful owners. I borrow them for fun until I have to give them back. I do however own my cat who keeps licking my hand. Coco, stop that!**

**Chapter 36 **

BPOV

"So from what Edward told me that he ran into you, Rose and Emmett last night, right?" Alice asked later in the day a few hours before the show began.

"Yeah and I think I've made have came to my conclusions about him. I mean I thought there was something there but now I don't know" I said.

"Look, I have a feeling that once this whole thing will blow over, you guys will wind up together" she said.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"You leave this to me" she said.

"Hopefully, they won't be any stupid drama" I said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I get the feeling that Edward might do something stupid tonight. I knew that I should've given him a chance to listen. Now he'll hate me forever" I said sadly.

"You don't know that for sure. Just concentrate on tonight" Alice said. We chatted until she did my makeup. It was dark eyeliner along with foundation and dark red lipstick. My hair was up in a classic style that was an up do and I had a side bangs that went to the left of my face.

My first costume was a long black and red dress. The red material was covered with the black design at the top with the long sleeves and the skirt was all black and a split was down on the left side of the dress.

"You look so hot" Alice said.

"Alice, you say that every single time" I pointed out.

"I know but then you were like a regulation hottie" she said.

"Have you been watching Mean Girls a lot?" I asked.

"One too many" she replied.

I sat in the waiting room backstage, watching the other performances from the small monitor with the others. I'd mostly kept to myself ever since my injury. Only I would talk to Mark and Mel sometimes. But mostly, I wanted to jus perform and get it over with tonight.

I don't know why I'm acting like this. Maybe it has to with my injury or the fact now that I have to face Edward and deal with his critique. Talk about freaking out.

"Bella, we're next" Mark said to me.

"Oh, okay sorry" I said, getting up from my seat.

"And next is the recovering dancer, who took a nasty fall on our stage last week, can her tango help her prevail? It's journalist, Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas."

**Bella and Mark got a 56/60 for both their dances and were declared safe despite Bella's injury. **

_**Dancing the Tango, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas. **_

_Ah, all the lonely people_

_Ah at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been_

_Lives in a dream_

_Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door_

_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people, where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

_Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried along with a name_

_Nobody came_

_Father Mackenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave_

_No one was saved_

_All the lonely people, where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

I was out of breath and my ankle started to throb a little. Throughout the dance, I felt this passion and adreline going through me with the tango. Mark was whispering to me that I was having this look that said I had a look like I was in a fierce mood. That's something I don't hear that often.

"Bella, I must start off by saying, I liked the performance your technically was in place, the only thing is that you need to work on the arms, I saw that they were a little bit off but good job overall" Carrie Ann said.

"The tango is about the love, hate and passion. What I saw, it had it. The footwork was well done I like the technique you guys used" Edward said.

Wow and I thought he was going to give me a bad review.

"Well, I must say that the tango did have the passion like Edward said, I liked it overall, hope to see some of that for the mambo" Len said.

After that, me and Mark went backstage where we waited for our score for the tango. I couldn't help but feel the adreline rush go through me. I wish I would see how my face was during the dance.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10"

"Len Goodman"

"10"

"Edward Cullen."

"9"

"So that gives you guys a 29/30 for their tango" Samantha said.

"I thought we did great, I guess now our mambo we have to do better" I said, hiding my disappointment in my voice. After we were cut to commercial, I headed down the hallway and into the makeup room where Zafrina was waiting and she immediately went to work with my hair.

By the time I was done, my hair was up in a ponytail with the bump in the front and my costume was black that had a little poof out at the bottom with a slit on the right side and it went down to my knees and the back showed my back a bit. . My bracelets were black, gold and red mixed in. My makeup was a light red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara.

I was bouncing in excitement. Maybe that my mambo routine can make Edward jealous. Hey if he has a girlfriend or a fling, then I can have some fun for myself.

_**Dancing the Mambo, Bella and Mark. **_

**EPOV**

The music started off and I saw the way Bella started to dance with her partner.

I must admit that she had dance skills that I'd never thought that she would have. I mean I have seen it happened on other contestants in the past but never like Bella. I know that I have a job to do but I can't help but fall for her. I'm smitten by her and I wish I could tell her. But at the same time, I don't want to jeopardize her chances of winning.

Not to mention that she and I need to settle on what happened that night at the bar. I had not expected Tanya to come up to me like that. She has changed the last time I saw her and I was lucky enough not to pursue anything with her. I didn't expect her to be there that night and it was only that one night and nothing more before I met Bella.

I hope that she will understand that it was nothing.

What I saw next in Bella's routine, I was lucky enough to only sit behind the table. Bella started to dance around Mark and at one point, she was giving him a flirty look and was dancing a bit too suggestively around him. If anyone would've told me that my stare said

'if looks can kill' then I would've believed them.

Their dance was over and I was scribbling in my score and passed it along the table towards Len as Bella and Mark was heading towards us and I was first apparently to give them my thought.

"Bella, I liked how you have shown improvement throughout these weeks. I do think that you have the potential to be in the finals however with the mambo, I felt that it had some parts that were a bit too suggestive and that it was probably was your okay dance" I said.

"I hate to say it but I disagree. Sure I mean there was some parts that was a bit flirty that would be fine for the samba and what not but I liked how you have the energy and all of the hard work put in the dance so good job" Carrie Ann said.

"Well I do have to say is this the mambo had some of the elements in it however, there may be one or two rules that was broke tonight but all in all well done" Len said.

As she and Mark were heading backstage for their score, I saw that she gave me a glare that send me into shivers. I know that she had worked hard on this dance and that she did well, but there was some parts I didn't like. I'm a judge, what did you expect.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges have their scores, Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

"Len Goodman"

"9"

"Edward Cullen"

"9"

**BPOV**

"So a 27 out of 30 which brings the total of their scores to 56/60 for tonight. That may help them but without your votes, they may not be around for next week. Please do your part and call and text your votes."

After the show was over, I couldn't wait to get out of here. However, I have a few thoughts going around in my head. Now that I have or was falling for Edward, maybe I should give him a chance to let him explain what happen the other night.

I'm wondering how was I going to do that.

**A/n: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry like a thousand times bajillon. I know that I owe this update likes months ago but I had serious case of writers block and it was not fun. Now that I'm done with school for the summer, this story will get updated hopefully frequently not a long overdue. **

**Only two more weeks until the grand finale. A few questions remain unanswered. Who will take home the mirror ball trophy? Who will be in the final three and will Edward and Bella ever admit their feelings for one another? Those will be revealed in the next few installments of Dancing on thin air. **

**I hope I still I have my readers and if I do, thanks for your patience and support so far. I have a feeling this will be an interesting ride towards the end. This maybe around 40 or 50 chapters it depends. We'll see. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	37. Week 8 Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the stars. I own this plot and nothing else. If I did, I so wouldn't be here right now.**

**Chapter 37**

**BPOV**

I wish tonight wouldn't have to come. Then again, every Tuesday night so far I wish it wouldn't come. That's what you get for being in a reality competition show I guess.

I was in my trailer typing away on my laptop when my thoughts suddenly drifted towards Edward. It's weird because while I was trying to focus on the competition, he's always on my mind.

"Hey, hey, hey" I heard Alice's voice coming from the door way as she made her way inside.

"Hi Alice" I said as I sat up.

"You've been here this long?" she asked.

"For awhile, I needed someplace quiet to finish this stupid article by Friday and with tonight, I want to try and get this finish beforehand" I replied.

"Ah, so Bella, have you spoken to Edward yet?" she asked. She had to go there.

"Alice, I've been here for a couple of hours so no I haven't seen him" I replied.

"When are you going to? I mean you have a few weeks before you even see him again once the show will be over or should I say this season" Alice said.

"I know, I know" I said, getting up from my spot on the couch. "It's just that, I don't know how to approach the issue with him."

"What's there to approach about? I know that he wants to talk to you about it he's been telling me and between you and me, he's been more moody than ever" she said.

"Moody?" I asked.

"Yeah like normally he would be like broody sometimes before the show that's when before you came around and then he started to be not so broody and after what happened at the bar that night, he's gotten back to his old ways" she replied.

"He hasn't done any drugs or something in the past, has he?" I asked warily.

"No but if you're thinking about what I just said, it's not like that, trust me I've known Edward a long time and he's not like that" she assured me.

As she was getting me ready for tonight, I did think over on what Alice said. I do need to talk to Edward about what happened.

I don't know how to approach the situation to him.

I sat on the stool on stage awhile later since I still need to get my foot off the floor once in awhile now. I was waiting for Mark to get done and I saw the crew going around, seating everyone and doing last minute adjustments to whatever. I saw the other contestants talking among themselves and they looked a bit nervous as well.

I took a sneak peak over at the judges table and saw that Carrie Ann and Len were there. Then over to Len's right, I saw Edward talking to a crew member about something. He looked like he wanted to explode at the poor guy but I couldn't blame him for whatever was going on.

Edward then looked up at me and I turned away. I don't know why I did that but I guess maybe I wasn't ready to talk to him, which I need to stop chickening out.

Mark came up a minute later and then someone yelled over that we were going on air in less than a minute. My nerves already started to kick in. I grasped hold on to my stool as I saw the guy coming in from of the camera.

"Okay and five, four, three two, one."

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars: The Results, now last night our five couples danced for the judges and to you viewers at home."

"Before we can take a look at the recap from last night, we'll announce who is first to be saved."

The lights started to dim on all five of us. I sat on the edge of my seat while we waited to see who was going to be first.

"The couple who's saved first is…Mel and Maks."

They looked shocked and happy as they hugged each other. I was glad that she got saved. I think that Mel and I are the only ones that are close to each other throughout the show.

"Now that Mel and Maks are safe we got four couple who remained undetermined whether or not they're safe."

"In the meantime, we'll announce later on in the show who will have their last dance when they are eliminated but right now, let's take a recap of the couple's performances from last night."

We all went backstage and sat around waiting for the commercials to be over with. We started talking to each other about the season so far and how far along we came as we were on the show. I was going to miss them when this is all over.

"It's hard to even believe that this went by so quick, I mean with me, I fainted on live television who would've expected that?" Marie was saying to all of us.

"Yeah but with my foot, I had no idea it was going to be this bad" I agreed with her.

"What do you guys have planned when this is all over?" Jennie asked.

"Donny and I are going back to Vegas to perform and I do plan on spending more time with my kids in between" Marie answered.

"I hope to get into some more work when this is over and spend some time with my girls and my husband" Jennie was saying.

By the time I was going to answer, the stage manager told us that we were going to be back on the air after the performance by Avril Lavinge was done. I sat up in my seat on the love seat next to Mark while Samantha, Mel and Maks were getting ready for the interview backstage.

The night felt like it was taking forever. Maybe not to the others, but for me in my case. So far with who's still in the competition, Mel and Helio were safe. It was only me, Jennie and Marie left.

This was just great.

I wonder what would happened if I got sent home. I am trying my best here with the dancing and I may have my foot all screwed up right now, but I did work my ass off in this competition. I don't want to go home now that I've gotten this far.

"Let's see who else will take the third spot for the semi finals and the couples who will be standing last, that doesn't necessarily mean that they are in the bottom two."

"We'll let you know right now who will be in the next spot for the semi finals."

It all got silent except for the music that was in the background. I started to grasp on to my seat, literally. I hope that I was going to be called next.

_Please, please, please let it be me. _

"Helio and Julianne!"

They were ecstatic that they were going to the finals and now it was just me and Marie left. Why must this have to be so cruel?

When we went to commercial, I congratulated them on moving on to next week. Marie and I gave each other hugs and the same with our dance partners before we were going back on air. I saw Rose and Emmett coming up towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry Jasper's saving our seats we wanted to make sure how you're holding up" Rose said.

"We're okay I mean, I am hoping that whatever happens happens for a reason" I assured her.

"In other words, you guys hope to move on, do you?" Emmett asked.

"Of course we do but…"

"If it has to come down to us going home, then it'll be what it'll be" Mark replied, cutting me off. I nodded in agreement.

I took a sneak peak over Rose's shoulder and I saw that Edward was pinching nose with his fingers. He looked stressed out over something. I wonder if it had to do with me being in the somewhat bottom two since there wasn't any recently with the finals coming up and all.

"Welcome back to Dancing with the Stars. We have Bella and Mark and Marie and Jonathan left on stage, which doesn't necessarily mean that they are in the bottom two. Before we get to see who goes home, let's have our judges weigh on the latest callout, Carrie Ann."

"I got to say that I'm in shock that Bella is down here I mean she has been working very hard throughout this competition and the same goes for Marie but with Bella being with a sprained ankle, it seemed like she is pushing it but for how long can she push it? But I do see the potential that these two ladies have so it's hard for me to pick who would stay and go" she said.

"Well you know I must admit that with us being this far in the season it's hard to decide on who deserves to stay and who should go. Both these women have what it takes to win that mirror ball and I do wish them luck when we do announce who will go home tonight" Len said sincerely.

I held onto my breath as Edward's turn to speak came up.

"Like Carrie Ann and Len said, we've come this far and two beautiful ladies are here waiting for their fates. I don't want to see any of them go but at the same time, I do want both of them here. But at the end of the day, we do all know that only one of them will move on to next week" he said.

"Alright then now that we heard from our judges on their points of view, we will now reveal to you at home, who will be going home tonight" Tom announced.

I grasped on to Mark's hand as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I saw that Edward's face was motionless at this point. I got nervous and was literally shaking like a leaf.

"The couple going home tonight is…"

**A/n: Yes, I know I'm cruel with a cliffy but it felt necessary in this chapter. **

**Who will have the last spot in the semi finals? Who will go home? And will Edward and Bella get their heads out of their butts and talk? All will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Now that I'm finally updating, we still got a handful of chapters left before this story will be finished. Thanks to you guys for supporting me and waiting patiently for my long awaited updates. I do promise to work on them now that we're coming down towards near the end. **

**Also, thanks to getting up to 100 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Stick around for the next chapter!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	38. Phone Tag, Rhearsal and Car Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. Nope. None of them. If I did, I so wouldn't be here, would I?**

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

"The couple going home tonight is…"

I waited as long as I could to see who would be leaving. I don't know if I would be able to handle the wait any longer.

"Marie and Jonathan."

I opened up my eyes and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that I made it to the semi finals. Though I am sad to see Marie go, but I was happy that I'm in the semi finals.

After the show was over, I wished Marie lots of luck after the show and with her Vegas show. I found out that Mark and I would be doing the Quickstep and the Jive again. I'm assuming that it would be redemption week next week and it will have something to do with whoever gets into the finals.

Geez, it does make the world go round now, does it?

"Okay so I think for when you move in, we need to get you some more new clothes" Alice was saying early the next morning when we were heading to Starbucks.

"Alice, I don't need new clothes" I said.

"How can you say that? A girl has to have new clothes" Alice said with shock in her voice.

"I just don't need a whole new wardrobe" I said.

"You don't have to have a new wardrobe, just get a few new shirts, skinny jeans and some shoes…"

"How about this? I can get a few things but not too much" I asked.

"Fine, but this isn't over" she replied. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as we went into Starbucks. We got our drinks and sat down near the window.

"What time's your rehearsal?"

"It's going on around three. Somehow, after last night, Mark and I need a little R&R before we throw ourselves into pulled muscles and achy bones" I replied.

"I do have to say that I have to give you credit for doing this. If it was me, there would be no way in hell that I would dance in millions. I would be petrified" Alice said.

"Most likely everyone who hasn't done ballroom dancing is always nervous but when it comes to the semi finals and all of that, now I'm going to start getting petrified" I said, sipping on my latte.

"Don't worry Bella; you got me and your brothers, Rose and your parents rooting for you. Especially Edward which speaking of him, have you two talked?" she said.

I knew she was going to ask me that. It's Alice, no surprise there.

"I am going to talk to him. Sometime during the week, when I have the courage" I replied.

She rolled her eyes and put down her drink. "I know it will work out. I know these things, remember? Besides, he told me that he wants to explain everything from that night."

"I hope he will" I said.

After the morning coffee meet-up, Alice and I parted ways since she had work to go to and was planning on meet Jasper for lunch. I headed towards my truck and sat in it for awhile. I looked at the clock on the car which read 12:36pm. I sighed heavily and ran my hand over my face.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. I waited after four rings before it reached for his voicemail.

"_Hi you reached Edward. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." Beep. _

"Hey Edward it's me, Bella. Um, it's 12:36 and I wanted to call and say hi. Well, mainly I do want to talk to you. So, okay, um, when you get a chance, call me back. Kay bye" I said and hung up.

So much for talking to him.

Maybe he does hate me for not talking to him about that night. Call me crazy, but I knew that this would be doomed for disaster. Why now do I have to realize my feelings for him? This is all too complicated.

My phone buzzed getting my mind out of La, La land. I saw that it was Mark that texted me.

_**Hey, you mind if we meet an hour early for rehearsal?-M**_

_**Yeah no biggie, got nothing else to do today-B**_

I snapped my phone shut and tossed it on to my seat. I started up my truck and started to make my way to school to drop off some papers I had missed the deadline. However, I was lucky enough to let it slide this one time.

"Hop, hop, hop one two three and spin around and jump out like this" Mark instructed me. We were doing our Quickstep routine. We were going for a different approach on this one this time.

"Good, now let's move on to the next part. I think you are becoming a professional dancer at this" he complimented.

"Thanks well I think it because of this dance. When we start doing the jive, I'm hoping that the jive will be my definite redemption" I said.

Mark chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I think when it comes to rehearsing that, we'll make it better. With the music for it however, it'll be a challenge."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because since the Latin dances are going to be a genre music theme, ours is hard rock and our song is The Joker and the Thief" he replied.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have a way and since we're in this dance together, you can come up with something and we'll try and put it in the routine" he replied.

"I'd like that. Let's finish this quickstep and go on to the jive" I said and we gave each other high-fives and we took a tiny break before we got back to work.

I checked my phone and saw that I got a new message. I shoved my phone back in my bag and making a mental note to myself to check it when rehearsals were over.

**EPOV**

Last night was probably the most stressful night I've ever had to endure. Seeing Bella up there whether or not she was going to make it or home, terrified me. I wanted her to make it to the next round but at the same time, I didn't due to her injury.

When Marie was sent home, a wave of relief came over me. I knew that she wanted to be in the semi finals so badly, but I do wish her well also.

I was getting out of the shower when I saw my phone blinking. I grabbed it from the night table and saw that I got a voice mail and a missed call. My eyes widened a bit as I saw that it was Bella who called. I pressed in my code to get my voice mail and listened to it.

"_Hi Edward its Bella. Its 12:36 and I just called to say hi. Well, make that I do want to talk to you. So yeah, um when you get this call me back. Kay, bye."_

I stared at my phone in shock. So now she wants to talk to me. But I couldn't blame her really; it was my fault mostly for what happened that night.

I immediately called her back but I only got her voice mail too. I decided to leave a message and hopefully she'll get it.

_Hi it's Bella. Here comes the beep you know the routine._

"Hi Bella its Edward. Sorry I didn't pick up I was in the shower. I guess you're in rehearsal or something like that. I really glad you did call and I hope we can meet up sometime this week I'm not doing anything special so just give me a call when you get this. Okay? Bye" I said and hung up.

I really hope and do pray that she'll get my message.

**BPOV**

Rehearsal was done for the day. I was glad that we got the dance almost done and over with. I was heading towards my car when I was listening to Edward's message. I got in my truck and decided to head over to his place.

I was driving through town and not even halfway into the outskirts of town when my truck started to make a funky noise. By the time I pulled it over, it stopped all of a sudden and to make matters worse, I heard the rain coming down from my truck outside.

Great. Just great.

**A/N: .God. I am updating finally a week later. I'm getting good. **

**So what will happen now? All I got to say is read and find out. You think I would give it away now, did you?**

**So we're heading down the road when this story will be ending soon. We got the semi finals and the finals of Dancing with the Stars. I can't believe what a crazy ride we're on already. **

**You know what to do. I hope you review now that I'm updating more now. This idea is coming to me so expect another update hopefully next week. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	39. Rescuing and A Revalation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. I think we would know the outcome if I did own them, right?**

**Chapter 39**

**BPOV**

Ever had one of those moments that you wish that wasn't supposed to happen, but it did? Well in my case, it happened.

I sat in my truck, stunned as I heard the rain pounding lightly on my truck. Here I am, stuck in the middle of nowhere trying to get to Edward's place but my truck died. I'm also wondering how the hell I am supposed to get help around here.

I could try calling Alice. But she has a date with Jasper. Rose and Emmett are looking at halls for their wedding and having dinner afterwards. Dad is working late tonight, Mom has book club and Mark was on his way to visit his parents.

What am I going to do?

I got out of the truck and went over to the front of it to open up the hood. I got it open after a few times and saw that there was smoke was coming out of it. I tried to get a good look at the engine but I couldn't see anything.

Yep, my truck was dead. Bit the dust. Dead.

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair. I felt my workout clothes getting soaked and the rain kept coming down hard. I close the hood and ran towards my truck so I can get in. I closed the door and sat there, shaking for awhile.

Great no one that I know is around to help or call for something.

I could call…I wasn't sure if I wanted to call Edward. I did leave a voicemail before and I don't want to do it again. I remember he gave me apartment number also when we first got to know each other. I grabbed my phone, luckily it still have battery left, and dialed Edward's home number. I waited for it to pick up on the other line.

_You reached Edward. I'm not here right now…_

I growled and snapped my phone shut and threw it on the floor. What the hell could be so important that he couldn't answer his phone? I got out of the truck and walked into the rain. I stood out there for awhile, waiting to see if anyone was driving by to help me.

It obviously didn't work since I saw lighting not too far away and I ran back in only for me to trip before I got in.

I slammed the door shut and huddled into my sweatshirt even more so I could have some heat. I was literally shivering as the rain continued to pour down.

This has far by the crappiest day ever.

I felt my eyes drooping as I was getting tired. I didn't know what time it was. From the looks of it, it was still day time since my clock on my truck said 3:15pm. I stretched out and got myself comfortable. I decided then that I would call Edward in an hour and if he doesn't pick up then, I'm grabbing my things and I'm walking in the rain. Even if I was to catch puenomia I wouldn't care.

When I was getting comfortable, I saw headlights coming from outside of my truck. I didn't think anything of it as I began to stretch out on the seats. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw a figure heading towards my car. Make that, running. My breaths became quicker as I sat up. I rummaged through my glove compartment and found the non used mace spray that my dad gave me when I got the truck.

I sat up, mace in hand; ready for whomever it was to attack me. I wasn't going down without a fight. Okay I was exaggerating. I'm petrified to say the least.

I heard a knock on my window and I couldn't see since it was fogged. I crawled forward a bit, ready to attack. I rolled down the window a pit and I saw the familiar bronze hair color in view.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said.

"Edward?" I asked incuriously, rolling down the window to see him. Sure enough, there was Edward standing in the rain with an umbrella on him.

What is with me and getting caught in the rain and Edward showing up to save me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied.

"Well my truck broke down and no one picked up their phones" I replied. "I even called you."

"I know I got your message. Bella, you're going to get sick and I don't want that to happen" he said. He opened up the door of my truck. "Come on, we'll go back to my place and get you warmed up and out of those clothes. I assumed you were out in the rain already?"

I nodded mutely as I gathered my belongings. I sent a quick text to Jasper letting him know that I was going to be with Edward and to let Mom and Dad know.

On the ride to his apartment, I had a feeling that we would definitely have a long talk.

"Here's some tea. I wasn't sure if you drink this or not" he said, handing me a mug.

"Tea's fine" I said, grabbing it from him. I was in his old grey t-shirt and black pajama bottoms while my clothes were in the dryer.

"Where were you coming from anyways?" he asked.

"I was heading over here" I replied.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you…about the other night at the bar" I replied feeling my face flushed with embarrassment.

"That's weird" he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"I was on my way to see you at the studio so we can get coffee or dinner and talk. But when I saw you're truck on the road" he said and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought of the worse. I thought that you got into a bad car accident or you've been carjacked or even far worse."

"But I wasn't" I said.

"Yeah thank god for that. Bella, you don't get it. Seeing you out there every week dancing, I couldn't imagine how you manage to do it. Even with a sprained ankle. I see that you are quite determined to make it to the next two weeks" he said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that…. I want to say that….you know what just forget it" he replied, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"No I'm not" I said.

"I said forget it Bella" he said.

"No, you were going to mention it now I want to know. If you're going to be that much of a coward then why did I bother coming here?" I said angrily.

"Bella, wait a minute…"

"I mean come on all I wanted to do was talk about what happened the other night and to set some things straight about that and obviously you don't want to. You know what's really messed up? It's the fact that after the movie night, I think I've falling for you" I said.

Edward stood there in shock. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little. It took me a minute to realize what I said and I couldn't believe it.

_Oh crap you've done it now. _

"I'll go" I said softly to myself, rushing off to the backroom. I grabbed my clothes out of the dryer and changed out of them.

I grabbed my bag and made sure that I have everything. I was heading towards the door when I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw Edward standing there staring at me intently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

A second later, he grabbed my face lightly and pressed his lips on to mine.

**A/n: *cues in angelic music* I bet you're wondering finally they kissed! Bella admits her feelings and will Edward tell her the same? Need to stay tune and find out!**

**After this chapter we got only eight chapters left and yes that's including the epilogue. What a journey it's going on so far. **

**Thanks for your continuing patience and support while I try to update this. It's hard now especially with school in session and my job giving more hours this week. I'll try to update next week if not then the week after that. **

**Review on the way out!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	40. Week 9 Quickstep and Jive Redemption

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight how many times do I have to tell you? Ms. Meyer owns them and ABC owns DWTS. Also, I don't own Hey Soul Sister by Train and the Joker and the Thief by Wolf mother. Happy now?**

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I have Edward Cullen kissing me. Holy crap, I'm kissing a judge.

Damnit.

We pulled away after two seconds and stared at each other. The look in his eyes told all after what just happened. I really wanted to know what that was about but at the same time, I wanted to kiss those lips since the day I met him.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah I wasn't expected to do that" he said.

"Neither did I" he said.

"So, um, I do want to know something" I said walking over towards the couch and sitting down.

"Anything."

"Why were you at that bar that night?" I asked.

"I wasn't expecting that" he said.

"Please I want to know before if this" I said pointing between us, "goes anywhere."

He was quiet after I said that. Damn, why did I even say that? I don't even know if pursuing a relationship while I was on the show was a good idea.

"Once in awhile I would go down there just to unwind and relax after a stressful week. I went there that night for that reason. No I'm not an alcoholic or anything like that" he said.

"That's one question answered" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry you can continue" I said.

"So that night was one of those nights. I was there and then a few hours later I was only on my second drink when I heard Alice's voice. I looked over and I saw you standing there. I saw you coming and it wasn't until Jane came and sat on my lap. Clearly she was drunk as hell but she had no idea who you were until you left" he explained.

"Who's Jane?" I asked dreading an answer.

"Aro's daughter. She's getting married next month to Felix and she was at her own bacherlotte party that night" he replied.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "She looks like a child though" I said.

"Don't be fooled by her height. She is only 4'9 in height with heels she's a bit taller" he said.

"Oh" I said. Wow I'm such an idiot huh?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but let my jealousy get over something completely stupid" I said having my blush coming on to my face.

"Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry for the way I treated you" he said.

"There is no way this whole thing is your fault. Don't be blaming yourself over something that we couldn't stop" I said.

"I guess you're right. So what's going to do about us?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you know I mean, I've felt this weird attraction to you since we met and now we kissed, I don't know what's going to happen, I mean I don't want anyone to think that I've jumped in your pants for me to be the winner of the competition or anything" I assured him.

"I would never think of that ever. Not if my job depends on it" he said grabbing my shoulders. "I promise that. This time I mean it."

Monday came faster than I expected. I was excited and nervous for today. One of the facts was that it was the semi finals and I was nervous only because of what happened this weekend and I wondered if I could pull off my dances tonight.

"Something happened this weekend" Alice said.

"Yeah my truck broke down and I need a new one also not to mention that Edward and I talked" I said.

"Yay! So who was the blonde bimbo that night?" she asked as she started to wash my hair.

"That was Jane a family's friend daughter who got really drunk at her bachelorette party" I replied.

"Oh god I knew her once, one of the bitchest girls in school" she said.

"Small world, huh?"

"You could say that but like I said, I knew that things would work out between you guys" she said.

Oh, if only you knew.

"There's something else, is there?"

"Alice I have not the slightest clue as to what you're talking about" I said as she set my hair up in rollers.

"Don't think that you're getting away with this Bella Swan I will get it out of you" she said as she went on to do my makeup.

Two hours later, I was set to go. My dress was dark blue with the top being fish net style yet again with long sleeves. The top back part of my dress was bare that showed my back completely. The skirt was long enough that I could see my feet and it held on to my top with a little chain. The end of my skirt also had feathers that ruffled a bit at the end.

I shook off any of the nervousness I was feeling when I was heading towards the stage. I met up with my partner and waited as the show began.

**Recap: Bella and Mark got 56/60 for both their dances and were called second to last being safe for the finals despite her foot injury. **

**Dancing the Quickstep, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas. **

_**Hey, Hey, **_

_**Hey, Hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**_

_**I knew that I wouldn't forget you so I let you blow my mind**_

_**Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided that you're one of my kind**_

_**Hey soul sister, aint that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo the way you move it aint fair you know.**_

_**Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do…tonight.**_

_**Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do…tonight.**_

I sat up straight as we got done with our performance. I looked over as Mark hugged me and then over at Emmett and Rose who was cheering for me. We walked over towards where Tom was standing as the applause was continuing to go on. It slowed down until it was quieted down completely.

"Bella and Mark, you tow have always came out and gave us a performance that we always liked and this quickstep was good however I thought that there was some little lack of character with this dance and with us being in the semi finals right now, I hope you step up your game with the jive" Len said.

"Bella, I love the way you come out and give us what you got. We are in the semi finals now and this quickstep was good, I hope to see what you have with the jive" Carrie Ann said.

"Bella the way you danced tonight was good. I do want to see more of you come out when you do the jive. I felt that the quickstep, there was something that was missing so let's see what goes on with the jive" Edward told me.

"Geez, I didn't think we were that bad" Mark mumbled in my ear as we went backstage.

"Neither did I" I said.

"Now Bella, with what the judges said tonight, were you surprised at all with their comments?" Samantha asked.

"We were a little surprised I mean, I thought we did good but we do take in their critique and we learn from it and we do try to do better" I replied.

"Okay so let's check out your scores."

"**The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."**

"**8"**

"**Len Goodman." **

"**8" **

"**Edward Cullen"**

"**8"**

"So that's 24 out of 30 for your dance. Remember, don't rely on the judges scores for them to stay call, text or email your votes to their numbers, let them go get ready for their next dance, Tom back to you."

Mark and I rushed backstage to the confessional room and I was whisked away to Zafrina where my hair and makeup was getting done. I couldn't help but get nervous about my jive. We rehearsed it over and over again and luckily, I didn't trip. I couldn't wait until I get out there and getting it over with.

I got into my outfit which was a red long sleeved dress that went mid thigh, along with black fishnets and my black heels. The dress had a slit on the left side of the dress along with it. My hair was curled and it was pulled back into a mid ponytail and I had black and red bracelets on each wrist.

Mark and I met up and we sat backstage watching the other performers and when it was our turn, I prayed to the gods that I don't screw up.

**Dancing the Jive, Bella Swan and Mark Ballas. **

I stood at my spot waiting for the music to begin. When it started up, I saw Mark acting like he was at a black jack table with the judges. I took a deep breath and started to walk up towards Mark and pull him away. We acted this out before we took our first steps.

**I said the Joker is a wanted man**

**He makes his way all across the land**

**See him sifting through the sand **

**So I'll tell you about the story about the joker and the thief of the night **

So far so good. Nothing happened and I didn't fall so far. I hope I can keep it up.

**Can you see the joker flying over?**

**As she's standing in the field of clover**

**Watching out everyday **

**I wonder what would happen if he took her away**

Mark's arms wrapped around me as we were doing these high kicks and jumping around like the jive is suppose to be done. I waited a few minutes before we did the one part of the routine that was for sure going to shock everyone.

I took a step forward and make it seem like I was falling and as I was doing that, Mark grabbed a hold of underneath my arm and spun me around so I was back up on my feet and we did our dance. I could hear the audience cheering and I couldn't help but smile.

**I said the Joker was a wanted man**

**He makes his way all across the land**

**See him sifting through the sand**

**So I'll tell you all about the joker and the thief**

**I'll say I'll tell you about the joker and the thief**

**I'll say I'll tell you all about the joker and the thief of the night**

To say that was probably the scariest thing I've ever done, you were absolutely right. We were done and walking over towards the judges table when everyone was giving us a standing ovation. I couldn't help but feel the adrenaline going through my body.

"Bella, two words, much better" Edward said as I breathed a sigh of relief along with my dance partner. "You had all of us fooled when you did that thing in your routine but I was much impressed this time than earlier in the season with your jive."

"Wow, wow, wow, there was much of everything going on I loved it" Carrie Ann said. "There was the technique which has gotten better and the footing was in the right places I think you may have a shot in the finals."

"Well I got to say that you impressed me tonight and I thought you were going to fall again" Len said which cracked me and Mark up and almost everyone. "But I do see that you work really hard on this dance so well done."

We went backstage to get our scores and got some congratulations from the rest of the couples. It felt so good to get this dance done and over it, I just hope I don't have to do it again.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10"

I dropped my mouth and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Len Goodman."

"10"

"Edward Cullen"

"Of course a 10."

Mark and I held each other and jumping up and down. I couldn't believe we got a 30 on our jive. Yay us!

"So 30 out of 30 which bring the total to both dances a 57/60. So we thought also that you were going to fall and pulled that off, what was going through in your minds?" Samantha asked.

"Well it was my idea to corporate that in because I wanted a chance to redeem myself and Mark also since he is a great teacher and I have been learning a lot from him" I replied.

"Well it sure did please viewers at home don't forget to vote, call or text them in and make sure they count if you want to see them back for next week's finals" she said.

**A/n: I'm awful at updating. It's just school is literally kicking my ass. However it is winding down as the semester is coming to an end. I do want to update hopefully next week. **

**Will they be safe for the finals? Who will be going home? What will happen to Bella and Edward now that they've kissed?**

**You'll find out in the next update!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	41. Week 9 Results

**Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight or dancing with the stars. They belong to their owners. Go bother them. **

**Chapter 41**

**BPOV**

After the show, us four couples decided to go out for drinks to celebrate of us going so far in the competition. We went to a small restaurant in downtown and we were glad to be out of our costumes and be in comfortable clothes.

"To being in the semi finals" Mel said lifting her glass.

"Here, here" Mark said as we all cling our glasses together.

"Doesn't it feel weird that we're like the only four couples left? It was just yesterday there were only eight more people" I said.

"I know and I'm going to miss all you when this is over" Jennie said.

We all nodded in agreement and we were talking about everything that was anything. I was getting a little anxious since after this gathering, I was going over to Edward's place to hang out and figure out us. I was surprised that no one noticed my anxiety.

We went our separate ways and I drove over to Edward's. I was actually feeling nervous because we did agree on keeping this new relationship a secret until after the show is over.

But what if he decided not to go along with our plan? What would happen if he didn't want any contact with me once this is over?

However, we did have our first official kiss over the weekend so it had to mean something, right?

I pulled up and locked up Emmett's jeep since he let me borrow it for the night. It's not like I was going to destroy it or anything since he made me swear on our lives not to wreck it. I walked over to the elevator and got in. I waited awhile as it traveled up to the floor.

When it reached the floor, I walked out and headed down the hall. I still couldn't believe it that  
Edward lives here. It looks way better than the one I'm going to be moving in. but it's something, right?

I walked up to his door and knocked on it and a second later, there he was in all of his glory.

"You could've come in" he said as I walked in.

"Well, I was taught to knock on doors, not barge in" I said coyly as we kissed.

"You were amazing out there tonight, though I do have to give credit on that little stunt you pulled in your dance" he said.

"I had to do it if you were in my shoes and you busted your ass in front of everyone and on TV nevertheless, you would do something to redeem yourself" I said.

"You didn't have to redeem yourself" he said.

"Why is that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Who the hell does he think he is? Well, he is a judge after all.

"I thought that your routine was perfectly well done. I don't see why you would have to go through anything to make it even better" he said.

"Must you have to be in judge mode? I thought you invited me over to celebrate for me being in the semi finals" I accused him.

He ran his hand through his hair and was close to pulling it. "You're right, I'm sorry. I was just expressing that's all" he said.

"Don't worry about it, really" I said.

"Good" he said and he wrapped his arms around my waist when his lips met with mine.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, this thing between us is for real, right?" I asked.

"Bella, what's gotten you worried now?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure since I don't want to be played around with you know" I stammered out a bit. Geez, now I'm sounding more like a dork.

"Bella, under any circumstances don't talk about yourself like that" he said with full determination.

"I won't" I said and after that, the conversation was done and we were content in each other's arms as we sat in the living room and talked almost all night.

"Hello? Earth to Bella" I heard Mel calling me. It was results show tonight and we were getting ready in the makeup room. I only saw Alice for a brief moment only because she had off tonight and it was one of those rare days she gets off. She is however going to be in the audience with Emmett, Rose and Jazz which that didn't surprise me.

"Sorry I was day dreaming" I said.

"Really, about what?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular" I replied.

"Or whom for that matter?" she asked. I looked at her incuriously. Does she know something that I don't? Now I'm somewhat afraid to know.

"I don't know just tonight I guess" I said.

"Yeah, but whatever happens, happens for a reason, right?"

"Yeah you're right" I said as Zafrina finished the touch ups and I got my hair done. I was wearing my jive costume just in case Mark and I was going to do an encore of our jive.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward was saying last night. Could it be really the fact that I was trying to prove to everyone that I wasn't a klutz when it come to dancing? Sure it may be true but I do want to try and prove that I may be a klutz but I'm also graceful on the dance floor as well.

Just only two more weeks or this may be my last week, pending on the results.

"Now that we have the results, in no particular order, we will reveal which couple is the first one to be in the finals next week."

We waited for what was a second or longer before a name were revealed.

"Mel and Maks."

They breathed a sigh of relief as the light went off on them. "We'll have more of who's going to the finals later on in the show before we move on; let's go to Len to see who would dance the encore dance, Len."

"Well you know, everyone did a fabulous job yesterday with their dances but there was one that really improved since the third week of competition and that's the jive from Bella and Mark" he said.

I was surprised as Mark and I went to take our spots on the dance floor and I felt the excitement going through my body as the music started up.

Between the performances from the musical guests and other things, I was still a bit worried about whether or not we were safe. I was sitting backstage waiting for some type of update or something that I should know about. Before we went back on the air I was talking to Alice, Rose and my brothers and I was hoping for Edward to come over and talk but I'm guessing that he wasn't ready to face them just yet.

"Bella and Mark, head out on stage" a stage crew told us. We both got up from our seats and headed out on stage. Next thing we knew, we were back on the air.

"Welcome back to the results. Bella and Mark performed the quickstep and jive and let's find out whether or not they made it to the finals."

The creepy music as I've called it recently started to play as we waited.

"Bella and Mark, you've impressed the judges with your skill and technique with your dances but was it enough for the viewers at home for their votes?"

"Bella and Mark…"

I squeezed my eyes shut saying a silent prayer.

"You guys can relax you're safe."

Holy crap, we made it. We were in the finals! I jumped into Mark's arms and we hugged as the light went off on us. I was excited that I couldn't help but grin.

In the end, Jennie and Derek were eliminated so now it was me and Mark, Mel and Maks, and Helio and Julianne in the finals and it was the freestyle and judge's pick for our first dance and we got the foxtrot to dance again.

**A/n: Okay so I'm taking a break from all the end of the semester stuff to write this chapter. Six more to go! Yikes where has the time go?**

**I'm happy to announce that I got four new story ideas that I'm writing right now and one or two of them will be posted once this story will be done. I hope to finish this story by New Years Eve or maybe earlier it depends. **

**So do what you got to do. We made to 110 reviews and I'm thankful for your support and patience throughout this journey. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Here's the summary for my next twilight story. I hope this hadn't been used already but the title is still a work in progress: **

**Bella Swan is a police detective for the Port Angeles Police Department and a string of murders has happened in the past few years, making her father a victim. When Edward Cullen is arrested for a recent murder, he wants nothing but freedom and Bella of course. What happens when a shocking development in the case questions both of them? Will it bring them together or apart and can Bella resist Edward as he tries to gain his freedom back?**

**So there you go. See you guys next time!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	42. Rehearsing and Telling Alice

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their rightful owners and I borrow them for entertainment. **

**Chapter 42**

**BPOV**

"You sure you don't want me to walk inside?" Edward asked the next day as he was dropping me off for rehearsal.

"Edward, this is my dance partner we're talking about, he has a girlfriend" I replied. "I'll be fine."

"I know but I do want to see you guys rehearse" he said.

"You did, remember when you and Alice showed up?" I asked.

"I do but I want to see you guys work" he said.

"Well it's only our first rehearsal and I hate to break it to you but don't you think it'll be suspicious if you were there and I would be there and if we did anything to get caught…" I said.

"I know I'm sorry it's just, it's hard for our relationship to be a secret sometimes" he admitted.

"It's a bit hard for me too but I don't want people to find out I'm getting good scores because I'm going out with a judge" I said.

"That's true" he said, showing off his grin.

"When this is all over, we can do whatever we want" I said.

"I can't wait for that" he said.

"Okay I got to go, can't keep my dance partner waiting" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want to have the total PDA just yet. I got out of his car with my bag and made my way inside the dance studio.

Our dance was the foxtrot and we wanted to put some acting into it while we were dancing. However, our song was to Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline." I have never heard of the song so I guess that what happens when you listen to the old songs.

"Do you know what song we're doing for our freestyle?" I asked.

"You have to wait until we finish the foxtrot" he said.

"Fine" I pouted. I was looking forward to this dance the most. Not that I didn't like the other dances but for some reason I wanted to do some of the crazy tricks that were way out of my comfort zone.

We got into practicing the foxtrot again. We were the in middle of practicing when the door opened. We looked up to see shockingly, Carrie Ann walking in.

"Hi guys" she said as she walked in.

"Hi we said at the same time. What was she doing here?

"Well as you guys know, it's judges' dance pick this week and I'm here to give you guys some tips and pointers on how to make this dance more impressive for us to judge and the other judges are working with the other couples also" she explained.

We nodded in agreement and started to show her how we were doing in our dance. She let us continue and she had us stopped a few times to fix either our posture or the way we were moving.

"I got to say this is far by the best dance I've seen you guys ever performed" she said. "Just work more on the foot movements because I did see you guys messing up a bit there."

We thanked her for her help and she left us to practice more for the rest of the afternoon.

"Guess what we're doing today?" Mark asked as we arrived at rehearsal Friday morning.

"We're starting our freestyle?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep" he said.

"I can't wait" I said jumping up and down but controlled myself after that.

He chuckled before we got settled into business. From what I know about freestyle, that there are no limits on what tricks or moves that are to be made and we could have fun doing it. I couldn't wait and I know that the one side of me is scared but I'm more than willing to take a few risks.

I just hope I don't end up with a cracked head in the end.

The next few days we were practicing both our dances and by the end of the day on Saturday night, I felt like I was going to die from exhaustion.

I got into Alice's car as she picked me up. We were going back to our apartment since I moved in Thursday while I was in the midst of rehearsing and to this day, I don't know how I managed to do that.

"I got take out tonight so that way we don't have to bother cooking" she told me.

"Thank you I don't think that I would be able to stand up while I cook" I said.

"Well this dancing thing is taking up your time at least you are able to move" she said.

"Yeah" I said glancing out the window as we drove home. We got back to the apartment and relaxed on the couch with our Chinese food on the coffee table. Alice decided to put on the movie 27 Dresses for us to watch. I could've sworn she's seen this probably a thousand times.

"I swear I'm going to be like her" I said motioning the main character.

"I hope not, and I do mean of the collecting of those horrid bridesmaid dresses like seriously I could design those way better but you will find that special someone" Alice said.

I shook my head as we continued to watch the movie. While that was going on, my phone buzzed indicating I had a new text. I flipped my phone opened and saw that Edward texted me.

**B.**

**What r you doing?**

**E.**

I smirked to myself as I wrote down a reply.

**E.**

**Watching a movie with Alice and eating Chinese**

**B.**

"Who's texting you?" I heard Alice asked.

"Edward" I mumbled in reply.

"Really now?" she asked, now having her full attention on me. Crap, I just hope I don't slip the tongue. "What does he want?"

"Wanted to know what I was doing can we go back to the movie now?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, he doesn't text you out of the blue when we have girls' night" she said.

"You be actually surprised" I said sarcastically.

"Has anything happened between you two? Cause when I tried asking you that on Monday, you seemed like you didn't want to answer" she said.

"Look last weekend we talked out our problems back at his apartment when my truck down that's it" I replied.

"Yeah but I had a feeling there was more that happened at his apartment" she said.

"No we didn't have sex if that's what you're implying" I said.

"I wasn't saying that but now that you mentioned it…"

"Gees Alice I don't know why it would matter anyway? It's not like Edward and I kissed or anything" I said but realized that I let my big mouth let out the deep dark secret.

Alice looked at me for a long time which it felt like it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"I want details" she squealed out. What I didn't expect was for her to slap me on my left arm.

"Ow, the hell was that for?" I asked.

"That's for keeping that secret from me, now spill missy" she said.

I was in for a long night.

**A/n: Okay so sorry for the late update with the holidays and I'm dealing with the aftermath of a blizzard we had. Ugh no fun. **

**I do want to get this story done hopefully after the New Year starts. I wanted to get this done before but I've just been busy and yeah…**

**Don't forget to review! I promise more Bella and Edward moments from here on out. We got five more chapters to go. So sad!**

**Signing out for now,  
spikeluver89**


	43. Rose Knows Now

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or DWTS. I'm not that rich and they belong to their owners so there. **

**Chapter 43**

**BPOV**

"Wow, how romantic" Alice squealed after I told her what happened that weekend with Edward.

"I have to admit it is but promise me you won't tell anyone" I said.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because it would look bad if I all of a sudden hooked up with him so I could win" I replied.

"Meanwhile you worked hard to be in the finals" Alice stated.

"Exactly" I said.

"No worries, I won't say a word but what about your family?"

"I'll tell them soon, don't worry" I replied.

I just hope they would be fine with it. What could go wrong?

"To be honest I'm not that surprised" Rose said after I told her the next day when she stopped by.

"You're not?"

"Nope I had a feeling something it was going to happen, just don't let the judges see anything" she warned.

"How can that be even possible?" I asked.

"You never know" she shrugged. "I got to get going in a bit; I'm meeting up with the caterer for the reception."

"Emmett's not going?"

"He would but work called him in today to fill in someone's shift. Honestly, I think this would go a bit smoother rather I hear Emmett complaining about not having something to eat" she said.

I laughed lightly as she grabbed her bag. "I'll let you know when we do the bridesmaid dresses" she said.

"Kay bye" I said as she left. I got up from my seat and went into the kitchen to get some water when I heard the buzzer go up on the apartment.

"Who is it?" I answered.

"Edward, can I come up?" his velvet voice said.

"Yeah come up" I replied. Not a second later, I heard a knock on the door. I shook my head as I went towards the door.

"Was Rose just here?" he asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah she was stopping by before she went to the caterer" I replied.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah and by the way, Alice and Rose know" I said.

"About us?"

"I know I slipped with Alice she was dying to know and how would you feel if she was the last person to know?" I said.

"You're right Alice will be Alice" he replied.

"Yep and besides, she swore not to tell after I pointed out how would people would think" I said.

"That's true and how was Rose?"

"Rose wasn't surprised. She said that she had a hunch and that it would happen eventually" I replied.

"How about Emmett and Jasper?"

"They don't know and I would be the one telling them or Alice would be telling Jasper either or" I said.

Edward looked like he was going to be sick when I mentioned my brothers. I can't help it they're like that but I guess that what I get for being the baby sister.

"You know who else you should be worried about?"

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"My dad, my mom would love you but my dad has the shot gun" I replied.

"Now him, forget it" he said.

"Oh come on" I said as we went into the living room. "My dad isn't that bad."

"I've met your dad and I know how he is" he said.

I rolled my eyes as we snuggled on the couch. I just put on the TV and had just sat in each other's arms. Just to think ten weeks ago, we were complete strangers and I was just starting out on this dancing gig and now I've became a finalist and now I'm supposedly dating one of the judges.

Life can get weird but interesting at the same time.

I didn't know how long the time past but it was near six at night. Edward looked at the clock on the TV before getting up from his spot.

"I have to meet my parents up for dinner" he said.

"Do they know that we're together?" I asked.

"Not yet, I've been busy this past week that I only had talked to them on the phone" he replied. He noticed the look on my face and grabbed my hand in his.

"I'm sure they'll accept you in the family, my mother practically adores you like a daughter "he assured me.

"I know I just get nervous that's all" I said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about" he said. He brought his lips on to mine and we kissed tenderly before he let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

"You too" I said as he left. I plopped on to the couch.

He sure does dazzle me that's for sure even when he doesn't have to try.

I groaned the next day when my alarm rang. I looked over and saw that it was eight am on a Sunday. I wondered why the hell did I had to get up and then I remembered that I had rehearsal for the dances for tomorrow.

I got out of bed and sure enough, there was Alice in the kitchen.

"Morning" she chirped out. "I made coffee."

"Thanks and why are you up?" I asked.

"I have to head to the studio today, some meeting or something for the next two days. I know that it's for the finale and what we have to do" she replied.

I nodded as I sipped on my coffee. I only had two slices of French toast and another cup of coffee before I got ready for my day. After I showered, I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I picked out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of old black sweatpants. I grabbed my dancing shoes and threw my sneakers on after I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"You're not going dressed like that are you?" Alice asked.

"Well considering the fact I have to dance, yeah this is what I'm wearing" I replied.

"I don't know at least consider looking a bit presentable" she said.

"I'll see you later Alice" I said.

"Kay and I'm meeting up with Jasper for dinner tonight so I won't be home" she called out.

"Kay" I said as I closed the door. I heading downstairs and saw that Edward was in his car, waiting for me to take me to dance rehearsal.

I guess I won't be too alone tonight. Not in that way if you get my drift.

**A/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had a good one and no one got too drunk! I didn't considering I worked tonight but I got off early and wanted to write this chapter! Twice in a row, who knew?**

**I'll try to update fast considering we're near the end of the road. So we'll see what happens. Only four more chapters left. Who will win the mirror ball trophy? Stick around to find out!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	44. Week 10 Foxtrot 2 and Freestyle

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Twilight and Dancing with the stars. They belong to their owners which most of you know by now and I don't own the songs Sweet Caroline and Ice Ice Baby. **

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

"Okay so just remember you have to do those steps and we do that flip we've been working on" Mark told me at dress rehearsal the next day.

"Are you sure that flip is safe?" I asked.

"Bella don't worry, I won't let you get hurt again" Mark replied. I know we have been rehearsing that today but I couldn't help but worry. I knew that I trust him completely but I can't help but worry.

"I know and I trust you" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay guys go get ready" one of the producers told us. We headed off stage and back to our trailers to get ready for the evening.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed as she started to play around with my hair.

"Any more of your jumping, I'm going to go bald, Alice calm down" I said.

"Sorry I just can't help it, I have a feeling this will be it" she said.

"Be it with what?"

"You have to wait and see; now sit still and don't move" she told me.

I let her do the work as she did my hair in a classic hairstyle. I watched myself in the mirror as she went along with my hair, putting it up, putting it down, and mixing it around until she finished it. I threw on my costume which is a light crème colored sleeveless dress that had two slits on either side and a few in the front and the back.

Alice did my makeup light with only a black eyeliner. I put on the bracelets and took one last look in the mirror and I still couldn't believe that the girl in the reflection was me. Even if it was ten weeks into the competition.

"I still got to say, you do look hot" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" I said with a smile.

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars night one of our finale."

"Tonight, our remaining finalists will have to dance two dances tonight. One is the judges' pick and the second one is the one we're all looking forward too with no limits is the freestyle."

"Our first couple is the couple who ranked the top spot of the competition from last week is Mel B and her partner, Maks."

While we were backstage, we were going third on stage; I went over the routine in my head over and over again. I want it to look pretty well played out and hopefully it won't suck. This is it, almost the end of the line at this point.

"Bells" I heard Mark calling me.

"It's time."

**Recap: Bella and Mark got a 57/60 for both of their dances and are safe for the finals. **

**Dancing the foxtrot, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas. **

**EPOV**

I saw Bella and Mark heading on to the floor. To say that she looked beautiful as she does every week, I wouldn't be lying. She looked perfect.

The music started up soon after.

_**Where it began**_

_**I can't begin to knowing**_

_**But that I know it's growing strong**_

So far she looks like she knows what she's doing. I could hear Carrie Ann and Len whispering to one another softly while I was fixated on Bella.

_**Was in the spring**_

_**Then spring became summer**_

_**Who'd believed you'd come along?**_

_**Hands, touching hands **_

I saw over on the other side of the floor Emmett swaying to the music and touching Jasper's hand which Jasper in return, shoved at him lightly. Rose just shook her head as she scooted away from her crazy fiancé.

_**Reaching out **_

_**Touching me, touching you**_

_**Sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seemed so good. **_

_**I've been inclined. **_

_**To believe that it never would **_

"She's doing better than what I saw at their rehearsal" Carrie Ann noted. "Looks like she did work on what I told them."

I nodded as they were gliding around on the floor and not once she fell thank god. If she did, then I know that her going on tomorrow night would be out of the question. Depending on how badly she's hurt that is.

BPOV

After we got some words from the judges, Carrie Ann in particular that she liked on how we improved from what she saw at our rehearsal which I had to let a breath of relief out; we went backstage and talked to Samantha for a bit before we got our scores.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10"

"Len Goodman."

"9"

"Edward Cullen."

"10"

"So that's a 29/30 tonight. Bella and Mark how do you guys feel about these scores comparing from when you did the foxtrot the first time?"

"We do feel good about them I mean the judges know what they're doing and it's different but I feel like we did pretty great on our dance and they're only doing their jobs" I replied.

After we gave our answer, we rushed backstage to get ready for our freestyle. I threw on the black pants which looked like they were about two sizes bigger than me and a black tank top only showing my midriff and I covered it up with a white button up until I get to take it off and black sneakers. For once I guess since now, I didn't have to wear heels in my routine.

Zafrina almost shoved me into the chair and she undid my hair style from Alice and she went straight to work. My hair was brushed, combed, hairsprayed however you call it and she did my hair up in a ponytail on the side of my right head.

The butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach like crazy. I was nervous about doing that one part in our routine. I was seriously praying that I don't wind up with a concussion.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah I just getting jittery that's all" I said with a smile. We held each other's hands as we walked out on stage while they were showing the clip of us in rehearsal. I took my place on the bottom of the steps as I wait anxiously.

This is it. As soon as the clip was done playing it's do or die.

**Dancing Freestyle, Bella Swan and her partner Mark.  
**  
**EPOV**

The music started up and I saw how their routine started out. It wasn't until when she started dancing, I was more focused on her. She started to dance around a bit until I saw her take her shirt off which to my relief was only a black tank top which was only half a shirt.

I saw as she was doing these tricks and I couldn't help but be at awe. She was doing a good job as I was writing down my notes. My eyes were only fixated on her and her only.

"The only time I ever gave that look to a girl is to my wife" I heard Len whisper. I looked at him in shock. Does he know?

"You don't think I love her like that do you?" I asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday lad but I had a feeling that this has been going on for awhile?" he asked.

"Um, well "I was trying to think of an answer to give.

"As long as there was nothing going on prior I don't think that there are rules against it unless you guys have gone public about it" he said.

"No sir we haven't though I shouldn't be telling you because I might lose my job" I replied nervously.

"I'll pretend that I didn't know" he said. "I don't think you can get in trouble for it."

I nodded as we continued to watch them perform. The next thing I knew, I saw Bella put her right foot in Mark's hands and he lifted her up and she did a flip and landed on the ground with a spilt which got the crowd excited for them.

The music was over and the audience was on their feet. Bella was breathing hard but with a smile on her face. I saw Rose and the guys cheering for her.

They came over as we were getting ready to give them our thoughts on their performance.

**BPOV**

We went backstage to get our scores after the judges gave us what they thought was probably the most entertaining freestyle they've ever seen.

We waited until the commercial break was over. I couldn't help but feel excited about this but nervous as hell for tomorrow. It would be the season finale and not to mention who will win the entire competition.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann."

"10"

"Len Goodman."

"10"

"Edward Cullen."

"10"

"So that's a 30/30 for your freestyle which brings the total for the night, 59/60. Remember that they need to rely on your votes for tomorrow night's finale. Tom back to you."

**A/n: Okay so I meant to post this sooner but I had writer's block then my laptop had to go in the shop and yeah you get what I mean. **

**Three more chapters left! Who will take home the mirror ball trophy? Stick around to find out. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a whole lot and thanks for your support and patience and for sticking this out far in the long run!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	45. Week 10 The Finale Part 1

**W Disclaimer No I don't own Twilight or any of the music that was mentioned in the series. They belong to their rightful owners. Man, if I had a nickel for every time I say this, I would be one rich SOB.**

**Chapter 45**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Bella you practically rocked!" Alice shrieked as I was getting out of my costume.

"I can't believe it either" I said. "I can't believe that I'm still standing."

"Oh please. You have the most trustworthy dance partner I've known" she said. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know what crazy thing you got us planned?" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes as I was getting undressed. "I think we might have everyone over at our place for drinks and what not. Unless you got something planned with the others" she said.

"Nah I think they got their own thing tonight and the professionals are having their final rehearsal tonight anyways" I responded.

"Great!" she said jumping up and down. "I'm going to text Jasper and he'll let the gang know."

I nodded as I threw my sneakers on. I was comfortable in my sweats for the night and I don't plan on changing out of it.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" she asked in disgust.

"Alice I was in dance costumes almost all night. The least you can do is cut me some slack in my wardrobe" I said.

"Fine" she said dejectedly while I held back a laugh.

"Okay, okay can you guys shut up for one second?" Alice said as the six of us were back at the apartment that night.

"Now that I have all of your attention" she said giving a look at Emmett, "I want to toast to Bella for her getting this far and not completely embarrassing herself."

I couldn't help but blush at that. "You also got to give credit to those two over there" I said, pointing to my brothers. "If they hadn't contacted the show, I wouldn't be there to begin with."

"Then it's to them" Alice said, raising her glass as we all did.

"Try not to get too drunk Bells, we don't want a hung over dancer on the floor tomorrow" Emmett said.

"Yeah I'll try to remember that unlike a certain someone who got drunk at a frat party in college and went streaking across campus and got caught by the cops" I mentioned to Emmett.

"That really happened?" Edward asked.

"Trust me I don't think Mom or Dad have never been that mortified in my life. Well more of Mom than Dad. He looked like he wanted to kill you" Jasper said.

"Not as much as I did" Rose grunted.

"Come on babe, that was ages ago and you still love me" he said, slinging his arm around Rose. It's hard to imagine that after the show is over, Rose and Emmett's wedding is going to happen. I know it's only months off but still.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't cuddle next to my girl?" he asked with a hint of hurt but I can see he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Not if you want to get killed by Thing one and Thing Two" I said motioning towards my brothers.

"Don't worry I did promise them I would never ever hurt you" he pointed out.

He did have a point there. But when it came to my brothers….well let's just say after I broke up with Jake and was close to going out with a guy from my job. I saw why he was transferred to a different floor after that date.

"What are you two doing over there?" Emmett asked us.

"We're just talking so chill" Edward said.

"Dude when have you ever used the word 'chill'" Jasper asked to which Alice snorted.

"It's not like they're full blown making out or anything" she said.

Alice don't say anything I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Emmett what you and Jasper have done if me and Edward um" I started to say but I looked down for a minute, tracing patterns on the living room floor.

"If you and Edward was to date?" Jasper asked.

"You could put it that way" I replied.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other for a long time. I prepared myself for the inevitable. The interrogating, the threats and not to mention the 'if you hurt my sister I'll find a way to make your life hell' speech and the ways on how they were going to do it.

Emmett sighed heavily before he spoke. "If you guys are to date, I know him well enough that he wouldn't hurt you but if he does, I won't hesitate to kill him" he said.

"I second that motion" Jasper said.

"See that wasn't bad now was it?" I asked Edward with a sly grin.

This was it.

In less than an hour the final show would go on and it'll be determine who'll win the trophy. I wanted to win so bad that I would do anything to win it. Well, not everything you get what I mean.

I was in the dressing room, staring at my Paso doble outfit from week four as I was getting my hair done. Alice noticed me drifting on and off as she was working on my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Everything. The show, my performances, what will happen afterwards, especially now that Edward and I sort of kissed" I replied.

"I think it'll work out great. I know it" she said instantly.

I know better than to question Alice's predictions as I call it. She does know these things which sometimes make me wonder. I decided to be focused on today and hoping getting through it without embarrassing myself.

"Nervous?" I asked Mark later on. We were doing last minute practicing for our favorite dance. We were doing our favorite dance first and then later on in the show, we were going to do what they called an instant dance challenge. What that means is that we don't know what song we're going to dance to until the last second when we're suppose to go on. Our dance is

"I guess. I mean I have done competitions before but nothing like this" he replied.

"I know what that feels like" I said.

"You've never been well for the spotlight huh?"

"Not really but I guess these past ten weeks I'm sort of used to the media. I never really wanted the spotlight thrown on me" I admitted.

"I can understand that" he said. "But whatever happens tonight, I'm glad that I had you as a dance partner."

"Me too and I do want to thank you for at least getting out of my shell a bit along with my brothers" I said with a smile.

"Okay Bella and Mark you're next after the commercial" the producer said to us. I grabbed on to Mark's hand as we made our way towards backstage.

The butterflies in my stomach were kicking up a notch and it was sending me into a nervous frenzy. We got there and I took a few deep breaths.

"Up next is the star whose first made her dancing debut with good scores but with the lack of ability to walk straight" Tom said. "It's journalist Bella Swan and her partner Mark Ballas.

**Okay: I know I'm so late on updating but I've been distracted. The finale is going to be divided up into two chapters. The real results will be in the next chapter. That should be posted soon after I write this one considering I didn't write the next chapter yet XD. **

**The epilogue will be posted after the second to last chapter and that shouldn't take long for sure. **

**Don't forget to review! Only one chapter left. I thought the epilogue is counted as a chapter so I was wrong there but you know what I mean! **

**Thank you for your continuing support and patience along this journey!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	46. Week 10 The Finale Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hell to the no I don't own Twilight and DWTS. What kind of person do you think I am? They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Note: The flashback and performances will be in third person. Bella's POV will be in between the POVs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

**Third Person POV**

_Video Clip_

"_Hi, I'm Bella" she said as she shook the man's hand._

"_When Emmett and Jasper; my brothers told me I was going to be on Dancing with the Stars, I looked at them like you're crazy. Me? Dancing in front of people? Death sentence right there" Bella said while laughing a bit. _

"_One and two." Bella and Mark are seen practicing the cha-cha for the first show. _

"_I first met Bella and I can tell that she needed to come out of her shell a bit" Mark said. _

_Then the video is shown the first week of the show as Bella and Mark are performing and then the judges' comments are shown also along with a few performances. _

"_When I sprained my ankle that week, I thought I wasn't going to perform again. I thought that I was going home." _

"_When they said our names at that results show, we didn't know what to think" Mark said. _

"_I thought that it was it but I was glad that we were safe" Bella noted. _

"_We're doing our favorite dance which is the Paso Doble from week four. That's something I can look back and say I did something that everyone liked."_

"_We try our best no matter what happens." _

"_I have my confidence boosted up from week one and this experience taught me to live life to the fullest as you can. This was definitely out of my comfort zone and it will be an experience I'll never forget." _

_End of clip._

_**Dancing the Paso Doble, Bella Swan and her partner, Mark Ballas.**_

The music started up and the couple started to take their first steps into their routine. It was pretty much similar only they added more moves to the dance to make it better. They continued to dance until they were finished.

By the time that their routine was over, they were almost out of breath but were excited at the same time. This was a start of an exciting night.

**BPOV**

We walked backstage in excitement and nervousness at the same time. They really liked our dance this time around so we may get 10s again.

"We're backstage now with Bella and Mark who danced the Paso Doble and we'll get their scores right now" Samantha said.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Len Goodman."

"10." I was bouncing up and down.

"Edward Cullen."

"10"

"So that gives you guys a 30/30 for your dance. So guys, how does it feel to get a thirty for the second time around with this dance?"

"It feels great honestly and for how far we come I think it's worth it" I replied.

"Yeah and besides Bella works very hard at rehearsal and while we may have our moments, she has come a long way and I'm proud of her" Mark said and of course I can feel that warm flush on my cheeks.

As soon as we were done with our interview with Samantha, we waited until the rest of the finalists were done dancing. Our dance was the tango however we didn't know the song we were going to dance to. When Mel was done, one of us picked out of the bowl that had our song in it. It turned out that our song for the tango instant dance was some song that I couldn't even pronounce.

I rushed into the dressing room during commercial break and Zafrina went straight to work. My hair was straightened out and then was put in a fancy up do. Only a few strands of my hair were left in the front of my face and it was curled.

My makeup was dark eyeliner along with red lipstick and foundation. My costume was a red dress with black sequins and it only went down to my knees with two slits on the side. It had spaghetti straps which only show a little bit of my cleavage but it wasn't too much.

I took a few deep breaths as I was trying to calm my nerves.

"You'll do great" Zafrina said.

"You think?"

"I know" she replied. "Only because you're going to kick ass."

"That's what Alice told me" I said as she laughed.

"She knows that pretty well then" she said. "I must say it's has been a pleasure being your second makeup artist."

"You did a great job" I said. "Both you and Alice."

"I know and I am going to miss you when this is over" she said.

"Me too" I said.

After I was done, I waited backstage along with Mark as the others were getting ready. This dance would be make it or break it for us. I just hope for the first part.

"Okay we'll be ready in ten minutes" the producer said to us.

I took a deep breath as I was trying to calm down my nerves. I couldn't believe this was happening. But then again, at least I was going out there second after Mel but I was nervous.

"You'll do great" Mark said.

"Don't you mean we'll do great?" I asked.

"True but I've seen you impress me from day one even though I'm new to the show" he said.

"I know and just thank you for everything and not to mention putting my crap up" I said.

"There was no crap to put up with you for any reason. We're going to give it all tonight" he said.

"We need to toast to that later on" I said.

"Okay five minutes guys, everyone to your spots" the producers said.

This is it. The final dance. I'm giving it all on the floor.

**Third Person POV**

The music started up as soon as the host was done announcing the final three which was called "Whatever Lola wants" and the first couple, Helio and Julianne starts dancing their routine. They did their routine without any missteps or mishaps so Bella thought.

As soon as they were done, it was Bella and Mark's turn. She stepped out on to the dance floor as Helio and Julianne left. She walked slowly up towards Mark and leaned on him as they started out their routine.

They danced across the floor, their emotions was clearly displaced on their face as they moved. It was clear that they looked like they were telling a story in front of them.

Soon enough, it was Mel and Maks' turn on the floor. Bella and Mark hurried off the floor as the next couple started to dance. They watched as they saw them dance. It felt forever but Bella knew deep down that this was the biggest risk she ever took in her life.

It was only a matter of time as who would be in first, second and third in the competition that no matter what, she gave it all.

**A/n: I know you guys are expecting a winner in this chapter but I decided to leave that in the epilogue where all will be revealed. I'm doing this because not only it's difficult for me to write this chapter mainly because I don't want to disappoint you guys in the outcome but I do hope you guys understand as to why I'm taking this route. **

**Anyways, the epilogue I hope to post within a week. I know you guys waited literally a month but RL gets in the way, writer's block, and a bunch of stories to work on and yeah. **

**Be sure to check out my new twilight story which will make its debut once this story is done. I'm still working out the kinks in the first chapter. Here's a summary on what to expect. **

**Summary: Bella Swan is a detective in Port Angeles who's squad is called to help find the Forks Serial Killer that's been on the loose for four years and her father is one of its' victims. Edward Cullen is the CEO of Cullen Company who was in an institution and got out around the time the murders started and not to mention hiding a secret. He wants Bella and will do nothing to have her. **

**Can she solve the murder mystery while trying to resist Edward? **

**It'll be rated M for dark stuff, language and all that jazz. Hope you stick around for that. **

**Don't forget to review! You guys mean a lot and I can't believe this will be over! I continuously thank each and every one of you for your support and patience!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver8**


	47. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dancing with the Stars. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Long note below, See you at the bottom.**

**Epilogue-One year, six months and two seasons later**

**BPOV**

**March 18****th**** 2010**

_**Dancing with the Stars Premiere Night in two days**_

_Hello my readers, the night have finally arrived. Well in two days away but you know what I mean. _

_Since my stint on the show, I've been asked specially to write a little blog for the paper on my journey and now I'm back to write for the show only on the sidelines. _

_Coming in second place two seasons ago had a somber feeling to it. But I'll admit I have no regrets being on the show and of course it was an experience of a lifetime. At least I didn't get in last place! I will get a chance to go to the show; well hopefully I'll be able to go since my little baby inside of me is growing fast. _

_I am thrilled about the new cast this season like last time. Though I may have to admit, I have heard of a few of them. _

_I do wish them lots of luck as they face the challenge of learning how to dance and all the sweat and tears that goes along with it. Who knows they might have a chance at the finals? Although it hard to tell right now, we'll have to wait come premiere night. _

_All in all, this will be a season we'll probably never forget. _

_So sit back readers and set your DVRs for opening night. I congratulate the dancers and celebrities for their commitment and hard work for this season. _

_Until next time. _

I read over my article before I clicked on 'send' on my laptop. I rested my hand on my growing stomach as I yawned.

Before we go any further, let me bring you up to speed.

Ever since the show, my life has changed drastically. But only for the better, not the worse if you get what I mean.

Alice and Jasper are currently planning their wedding ever since they became engaged since Christmas Eve. They are planning a late fall wedding after I give birth and all. I guess she didn't want a maid of honor waddling down the aisle and give birth in the middle of the ceremony. That was exaggeration from Alice but my baby wasn't going to be due until the middle of August. She still is the makeup artist for Dancing and I don't think she's going to be leaving that job anytime soon.

Rose and Emmett are still happily married for nearly two years and she's still putting up with him. I think those two were meant for each other ever since high school. She is expecting her second child a few months after I give birth. She was expecting her first child while in the mist of wedding planning and didn't find out until a few days after the finale of my season. They had a girl who they named Chloe Michelle about five months after their wedding. She thought she was overwhelmed and stressed out with work and wedding planning.

My parents are still living in the house that we grew up in though my mom wants to go down to Jacksonville when Dad retires from the force. My dad isn't so sure about that.

Jacob and I keep in touch from time to time. He and Leah broke up while I was on the show and he's now with a girl he met when he went to Fort Lauderdale for a motorcycle expo named Renesmee. They did try out the long distance relationship before she moved up to Washington awhile to and are still going strong.

I retreated to my bedroom and laid down on the bed after I changed into my pajamas. I felt movement on the other side of the bed as I grabbed my book.

"Did you get your article done?"

"Yeah I just sent it to the editor" I replied, grabbing my book.

"Then you should be resting love, not reading."

"Edward I am resting, I just want to read a little bit plus the baby wants too anyways" I said.

Did I mention that Edward and I are married and expecting? Why don't I go into that story right now?

After the season was over, Edward and I dated again before we became official. I'll admit I was scared about becoming an official couple because people would speculate and there would be some rumor that I dated Edward only because he was the judge and I wanted to get better scores blah, blah, blah.

At first, there were photos of us together going around which did cause a bit of a speculation about us. Then after a month or so, we let some people know and they had a suspecting feeling it was bound to happen.

We did let out a statement saying that although I met Edward personally during the show, I had no intentions of hooking up with him to get better scores. I wasn't that type of girl and never will be. Then after awhile, the media was out of our lives.

Edward was the judge for one more season before hanging up the notepad and he is now a doctor in a pediatrician's office for a year now. He had gotten his medical degree prior to being a judge on the show and he did the judging as a temporary job back in its third season but remained on the show for three seasons.

I'm still a journalist for the Seattle Times. I occasionally do the Dancing with the Stars blog when the show is in its run. So writing for the paper for two different topics can be stressful but writing is what I love doing.

Edward and I dated for nearly six months before he got down on his knee and proposed to me one night when I got home from work. I was shocked, surprised and filled with joy when he asked me.

Alice of course helped plan the wedding and what not. Hey she does what she does best.

Looking back on this journey, it was an experience I'll definitely never forget. It taught me also that life is short and there are times when you should take risks. I never thought that doing ballroom dancing live on TV was one of them. I may have suffered bumps and bruises and not to mention a sprained ankle to get to where I was on the show, but it was worth it.

I don't mind that I was in second place. I do admit that being in first place would've been nice but I'll take second. It's better than being in last let's put it that way.

As I slowly fall asleep, I cradle my baby bump and couldn't imagine how I wounded up from being on the show. All I know is that it was very well worth it.

**A/n: Here we are. 32,974 hits, 116 reviews and a bunch of alerts, we've come to the end. **

**I do feel sad that this is over. But I feel that this is how it should end. Keep in mind that reality shows like this and American Idol there are the popular contestants who are that good do wind up either shockingly eliminated or wound up in second or third runner ups. **

**I thank each and every one of you who reviewed, alerted me, and stuck by me as I went on this journey. I didn't think this story would get far. I thought I would get a few reviews and that would be it. It was you guys that kept me going and while I may have been really late in updating, I knew I still had readers who would anxiously wait for an update. **

**Now, my new story which I came up with a title called In Between Crime and Punishment, will make its debut sometime next week. It'll be rated M of course for language, some dark stuff and a tad possessive Edward involved. I still got to go over and make final edits before I post so keep an eye on that. **

**Thank you so much for your support and patience once again. You guys are the best and I hope you stick around as I continue to write which is now frequent since I'm on summer vacation and now I got new story ideas popping out left and right. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
